¿Dónde estás?
by RikaNonak
Summary: Esta historia empieza después del final de la segunda temporada. Shiro ha desaparecido y Pidge y Keith hacen un trato con el fin de localizarlo
1. Chapter 1

Las ruinas de la nave Galra empezaron a caer alrededor, Voltron se separó y los leones volvieron a la nave pero uno de los leones no se movía. El león negro estaba flotando alejándose del resto.

\- ¡Keith! ¡Vamos por él! - exclamó la piloto del león verde y con ayuda del león rojo habían recuperado a su líder justo a tiempo para regresar al castillo antes del salto, pero al revisar la cabina del león negro, esta se encontraba vacía.

\- ¡Shiro! - exclamó alarmada la chica, pero ya no se encontraba en el hangar, estaba sola en su habitación.

Se puso de pie y miró alrededor. Había tenido otra vez la misma pesadilla, ya había pasado un mes desde que había ocurrido ese incidente, miró su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y entendió, nuevamente se había quedado dormida trabajando y alguno de los chicos la había llevado a su habitación, después de todo, ninguno de ellos sabía de las pesadillas.

Se puso la chaqueta y salio de la habitación, camino entre la nave oscura y silenciosa, todos debían estar durmiendo, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Shiro y hecho un vistazo dentro, no tenía intenciones de entrar realmente y fue una suerte porque pudo ver la cabellera negra de Keith sobresalir de la cama, llevaba semanas haciendo lo mismo, cuando le era difícil conciliar el sueño ocupaba la cama de su líder y Pidge entendía porque le era tan difícil conciliar el sueño ese día.

Después de la desaparición de Shiro, el león negro quedo desactivado y el escudo se formo nuevamente, de alguna manera Keith había logrado bajar el escudo, aunque se negaba a activar al león, todos salvo Allura estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero Pidge tuvo una idea. Conectó su propio león al del líder, en un intentó de comunicarse con el león y descubrir la ubicación de su piloto, llevaba tres largas semanas intentándolo sin ningún resultado, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hangar con los leones pero no había logrado ningún avance. Ese día en la mañana tuvo una visita de Korran, quién le anunció que la princesa Allura tenía un aviso muy importante para todos. De mal humor, Pidge había accedido a ir pero el anuncio de Allura solo logro empeorar el, de por sí, pesimismo que se sentía después de la desaparición de Shiro. Les había dado un ridículo discurso acerca del deber y los sacrificios que paladines antes que ellos habían hecho, continuando con la mención de que el sacrificio de Shiro no sería olvidado y concluido con el nombramiento de Keith como el nuevo paladín del león negro.

Obviamente hubo discusiones, Lance fue el primero en levantar la voz diciendo que Keith no lo merecía, Keith por su parte se negaba a aceptar el puesto pero Allura dijo que era una decisión tomada, les dijo que aún quedaban muchas tropas de Zarkon y planetas que necesitaban auxilio y no podían continuar varados, y con esto dicho dio fin a la reunión. Pidge se limitó a escuchar y volver al trabajo de los leones, le dolía la cabeza después de tantos gritos pero no le importo, solo quería tener la mente ocupada en algo, así había sido los últimos meses y en algún momento debió quedarse dormida.

Con un suspiro volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y siguió su camino hacia el hangar, cuando llegó se aseguró que nadie hubiera movido nada, una vez Korran había intentado limpiar el desorden y había conseguido que Pidge le gritará a toda la tripulación cosas que nunca imaginarían salir de la boca de una chica y desde entonces nadie movía ni un tornillo de ese lugar. Normalmente ella ocupaba su lugar en la cabina del león verde, pero un par de semanas atrás había descubierto que cuando se quedaba dormida en la cabina del león negro, las pesadillas desaparecían, así que entró en la cabina de dicho león y se sentó en la silla mirando el panel, mientras pasaba cuidadosamente las manos por los botones, junto al tablero había una foto, era la fotografía de Pidge y su hermano, ella la había dejado ahí un par de días atrás.

Después de la última batalla Pidge tenía pensado ir a rescatar a su hermano y su padre, había conseguido valiosa e importante información sobre la ubicación de su hermano, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando vio esa cabina vacía. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, hasta ese día se había negado a llorar pero ocasionalmente salían esas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras. Se puso de pie y empezó a conectar cables ahí y por allá, había probado una infinidad de combinaciones pero era una suerte que la complejidad de aquellas maquinas le permitía mil intentos más.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida antes, pero aún se encontraba cansada pero siguió trabajando, si lo que Allura planeaba iba en serio, estaba segura que su tiempo con el león negro se reduciría drástica mente y eso la mantenía preocupada, se negaba a dejar ir a Shiro, se negaba a pensar que no volvería a verlo nunca más. Otra lagrima resbalo por su rostro y cayo sobre el panel. Una luz iluminó la cabina y Pidge gritó por la sorpresa, el león negro se encontraba activo, con un rugido la puerta del hangar se abrió y el león salió corriendo a través del espacio, Pidge movía desesperada mente las palancas del león tratando de detenerlo pero este no respondía, tenía miedo así que cerró los ojos y abrazo sus rodillas mientras pensaba en que podía hacer, o que había causado esa reacción en el león, cuando sintió que el león detenía su huida, cuando abrió los ojos no se encontraba dentro del león, de hecho, no se encontraba en ningún lugar que ella conociera.

Se encontraba en el espacio, el león la había escupido como un pequeño trozo de alimento sin digerir, pero aún sin su traje podía respirar normalmente, a lo lejos podía observar los restos de un planeta, de alguna forma extraña le recordaba el corazón de una manzana, se preguntaba como podría regresar al castillo cuando una figura llamó su atención, sobre uno de los asteroides que rodeaban el planeta podía ver a una persona sentada, pero no era cualquier persona, aún aunque estuviera dándole la espalda podía reconocerlo fácilmente, su espalda amplia, su uniforme de paladín.

\- ¡Shiro! - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se apresuraba a su encuentro, pudo notar como al escucharla dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa antes de voltear, pero justo antes de poder ver completamente su rostro...

\- ¡Pidge! -

La voz de Allura la despertó con un sobresaltó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormida pero se encontraba nuevamente en la cabina del león negro, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y sus lentes estaban desajustados.

\- ¡Pidge! - volvió a gritar la princesa desde el suelo del hangar - ¡Sé que estas ahí, baja inmediatamente! -

La chica limpió su rostro con la ropa y tomo la foto de su hermano y la guardó en su bolsillo rápidamente, aun así se tomó su tiempo para bajar, por el tono de Allura no le esperaba una plática agradable.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, princesa? - preguntó Pidge con un bostezo desde la cabina.

\- Pidge, tenemos que hablar. Tienes que parar esto. -

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó la chica, acomodándose los lentes, ella sabía a que se refería pero el que lo estuviera sugiriendo lo consideraba una locura.

\- Ya no es necesario que busques a Shiro. - le explicó, de forma tan lenta que pareciera que estaba hablando con un niño pequeño - Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, incluso de haber sobrevivido a la batalla no hay forma en que pudiera hacerlo sin que hubiera encontrado una forma de contactar con la nave. Lo siento Pidge, pero es obvio que Shiro no regresará -

La chica sintió como las lagrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos, había tanto que quería gritarle a Allura pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al mismo tiempo que la chica salía corriendo en dirección a su habitación, pudo escuchar una que otra voz que llamaba su nombre pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en su cuarto donde se recostó boca abajo en su cama, se negó nuevamente a dejar salir las lagrimas así que se limitó a gritarle a la almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Pidge? - la llamó una voz desde la puerta haciendo que se levantará algo asustada, era Keith.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - exclamó molesta, arrojandole la almohada - ¿Qué los Galra no saben tocar la puerta? -

\- Toque varias veces pero no respondiste - le respondió con el ceño fruncido, pero Pidge lo entendía, después de todo ella nunca había hecho ninguna mención a su recientemente descubierta condición como Galra, aún así cuando continuó hablando lo hizo de forma amable y comprensiva - ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Nada. ¿No deberías estar aprendiendo a sincronizarte con el león negro para convertirte en el nuevo líder? -

\- Ya le dije a Allura que me niego a pilotear el león negro. Rojo y yo somos un equipo, no pienso ni quiero cambiar de león -

El semblante de Keith era de molestia, era claro para la chica que a su compañero le desagradaba la idea de pilotear el león de Shiro, tanto como a ella le desagradaba la idea de dejar de buscarlo. Suspiró y decidió ser honesta con él, después de todo, Keith era el más afectado con la desaparición de su líder.

\- Allura me pidió que dejara de buscar a Shiro - dijo con voz temblorosa - Ella dice que no hay forma en que haya sobrevivido... -

Keith bajo la mirada, no sabía que decir, a todos les afectaba lo que había pasado pero Pidge era la única que aún tenía esperanza de encontrarlo y Keith no quería ser quien destruyera eso.

\- ¿Tú qué es lo que crees? - preguntó con duda

Pidge guardó silencio, no había tenido ningún avance en todo el tiempo que había estado buscando, no había estado ni cerca de un descubrimiento y si era honesta, empezaba antes de su conversación con Allura, ella misma estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de encontrar a Shiro, pero de repente recordó ese... ¿sueño? Era tan realista y estaba segura de nunca haber visto ese lugar antes y ella sabía que ese lugar nunca lo había visto antes.

\- Estoy cerca - dijo con decisión - estoy segura que estuve cerca de encontrarlo anoche -

\- ¿Qué? - Keith estaba sorprendido con esa afirmación - Pero... ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -

\- Allura no me dejó hablar y... fue solo... es difícil de explicar... si pudiera pasar más tiempo con el león negro... tal vez pueda encontrarlo... -

\- Pero Allura no te dejará, esta decidida a empezar a restaurar los mundos tomados por Zarkron -

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada, saber que Shiro estaba bien les daba esperanza pero sabían que la princesa no iba a creerles y mucho menos les permitiría seguir perdiendo su tiempo en la búsqueda, quería avanzar. Pidge empezaba a pensar que no había salida cuando Keith hablo.

\- Tal vez, si yo fingiera querer sincronizarme con el león negro, podría ayudarte a encontrar a Shiro y podría dejarte el acceso libre durante las noches... puede que sea pesado para ti pero... -

\- ¡Es una gran idea Keith! - lo interrumpió Pidge con alegría, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos - ¡Eso sería perfecto! ¡Te lo agradezco! -

Keith no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, era la primera vez que tenía a su compañera tan cerca y con nerviosismo correspondió el abrazo, finalmente decidieron dejar fuera a los demás. Allura no lo permitiría y entre más lo supieran era más probable que la información llegara con ella y con la promesa de guardar el secreto, cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida hasta que despertó, era la primera vez en un mes que había podido dormir sin tener pesadillas o estar dormida en la cabina del león negro, se estiró para desperezarse cuando sintió algo junto a ella en su cama. Con un salto salió de su cama y rápidamente buscó sus lentes, pero no estaban en su mesa de noche como siempre, se puso de rodillas buscando con pánico en el suelo hasta que dio con ellos cerca de la cama, debió dormir con ellos puestos y se habrían caído durante la noche, los limpió lo más rápido que pudo y al ponérselos vio un pequeño rayón en estos, soltó una palabrota, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando vio como aquello en su cama se levantaba y dio un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡Keith! – gritó alarmada al ver que era su compañero - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? – dijo el piloto con un bostezo – Nos quedamos dormidos mientras planeábamos lo que haríamos –

La chica tardó un momento en descubrir de lo que hablaba su compañero, pero cuando recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

\- Vale, ya recuerdo – dijo empujando al chico hacía la puerta – pero ahora tienes que irte antes de que alguien… -

No pudo terminar la frase porque la interrumpió el sonido de nudillos contra la puerta, ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos del pánico, sabían que cualquier cosa que dijeran no le bastaría a ninguno de los otros tripulantes para evitar que saltaran conclusiones. Pidge entrando en pánico empujó a Keith detrás de la puerta, mientras abría la misma.

\- Pidge – era Hunk – te escuché gritar desde mi habitación ¿Está todo bien? –

\- Claro, todo bien – dijo la chica con notable nerviosismo – solo caí de la cama –

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo el chico tratando de ver dentro del cuarto – Creí escucharte hablar con alguien. –

\- Solo hablaba conmigo misma – exclamó mientras su nerviosismo iba en aumento – Pasa si quieres, para que veas que no hay nadie aquí. –

Pidge abrió más la puerta apretando a Keith detrás de esta, pero una vez que Hunk estuvo dentro, le hizo señas para que saliera del cuarto.

\- Como vez no hay nadie aquí, solo yo, hablando conmigo misma –

\- Eso parece – dijo Hunk mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Oh si mis lentes! – exclamó Pidge poniéndole sus lentes a Hunk, pues Keith aún no salía del cuarto – Se rayaron ahí ¿Lo ves? –

\- ¿Qué si lo veo? No entiendo como tú puedes ver algo con estas cosas, todo sé ve demasiado borroso –

Keith ya tenía un pie fuera del cuarto de su compañera cuando la voz ya tan conocida del piloto del león azul lo llamó, llando también la atención de Hunk que rápidamente se quitó los lentes de Pidge. La chica se sentía tan avergonzada que no pudo más que ocultar su rostro entre sus manos mientras trataba de pensar una explicación para los demás.

\- Hey Keith – llamó Lance en el momento que el chico salía del cuarto.

\- Lance… - saludó nervioso el piloto del león rojo a su compañero.

\- ¿Tú también escuchaste el grito de Pidge desde tu cuarto? – preguntó el ingenuo piloto – Creo que se escuchó en toda la nave –

Pidge y Keith intercambiaron miradas, Lance les había dado la salida perfecta, así que rápidamente ambos cambiaron sus posturas a unas más relajadas, aunque aún se encontraban tensos.

\- Sí – afirmó Keith con nerviosismo a su compañero – Yo vine aquí a ver si todo estaba bien y vi a Hunk y pensé que él ya se estaba haciendo cargo –

\- No todo está bien – respondió el piloto de león amarillo mientras le devolvía los lentes a la chica.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó la chica con fingida confusión - ¿Qué está mal? –

\- Tu misma me lo dijiste – continuó el chico señalando sus lentes – Tus lentes están rayados, ahora no podrás ver bien –

\- Oh eso – respondió la chica un poco más relajada – No es tan importante, solo es un rayón. Si se hubieran roto, ese sí sería un problema, no creo que haya muchas ópticas interestelares que puedan arreglar anteojos terrícolas –

\- Bueno si todo está bien – exclamó Keith con la clara intención de cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos todos juntos y vamos a buscar el desayuno? –

\- Yo ya desayune – dijo Hunk – Desperté hace horas –

\- Yo vengo de ahí – continuó Lance – Creo que los únicos que no han comido son tú y Pidge. –

\- En ese caso, deberíamos ir – dijo Pidge mientras empujaba al piloto rojo lejos de sus compañeros – Tiene tiempo que no tengo una plática contigo, será divertido ponernos al corriente –

\- ¿Al corriente? – escucharon decir a Lance mientras se alejaban – Hemos estado los últimos meses en esta nave ¿Qué novedades pueden haber? –

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta que se sintieron lo suficientemente alejados de sus compañeros, intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa antes de sufrir de un ataque de risa que los dejo a ambos con un dolor de estómago.

\- ¿Quién diría que Lance nos sacaría de esto? – dijo la chica limpiando una lagrima que había salido a causa de la risa.

\- Ese idiota al fin sirvió de algo – respondió el chico sosteniéndose el estómago.

Ambos chicos tardaron unos minutos en calmarse y una vez la risa había salido casi toda, siguieron caminando con una risa ocasional y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- Tenía tiempo que no te veía sonreír – observó la joven mientras veía a su compañero de reojo – De hecho, es muy raro verte hacerlo –

\- Lo mismo digo – le contestó el chico – Creó que no te había visto sonreír desde que desapareció Shiro. –

Keith inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir esas palabras, pues la sonrisa de su compañera desapareció nuevamente y aquella mirada triste con la que había andado durante el último mes, nuevamente se encontraba en sus ojos.

\- En realidad no tengo hambre – dijo la chica cuando llegaron a la bifurcación que llevaba a la cocina – creo que volveré a los hangares. –

Keith trató de detenerla, pero la chica ya había tomado el camino hacia el hangar y siendo un camino ya tan habitual para ella, le resulto tan rápido debido a los atajos que había descubierto en el último mes. La joven piloto repasaba en su mente las ideas que tenía para ese día, ya no intentaría conectar el león negro a su propio león si no que intentaría conectarlo a su propio casco, pensando en la forma más factible para hacerlo llegó al hangar y sintió como el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. Su equipo, sus herramientas, incluso su propio león habían sido movidos y una pequeña criatura de varias patas iba por ahí y por allá recogiendo las pocas cosas que quedaban.

\- ¡Slav! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –

\- ¡Pidge! – se alarmó el curioso científico, mientras rápidamente se ponía fuera del alcance de la chica - La princesa Allura me pidió ayudarte a recoger tus pertenencias, para asegurarnos que nada se dañara, te aseguró que he tratado tu equipo con sumo cuidado –

El extravagante genio no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su explicación, pues desde que menciono a la princesa Allura, Pidge había empezado a tomar cosas del piso y a arrojarlas contra el científico que habilidosamente esquivaba cada golpe que le lanzaba, mientras la chica empezaba a usar su amplio repertorio de palabrotas, tratando de alcanzar al genio para asesinarlo.

El escándalo fue demasiado para pasar desapercibido, antes de que pudiera notarlo, sus compañeros paladines estaban junto a ella tratando de tranquilizarla, pero muy apenas pudieron contenerla.

\- ¡Pidge, tienes que tranquilizarte! – decía el paladín rojo mientras la levantaba por su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡No es su culpa! – la llamaba el paladín azul que la tenía sostenida por su brazo derecho, impidiéndole con ayuda de Keith que tocara el suelo.

Pero la chica no los escuchaba, seguía gritando todas las palabrotas que se le venían a la mente hacia el pobre Slav que trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado de la castaña mientras Hunk trataba de bajarlo de la cabeza del león negro. Los chicos intercambiaban miradas nerviosas preguntándose que deberían hacer hasta que la voz de la princesa Allura robó la atención de todos.

\- ¡Pidge! – la llamó la princesa que caminaba junto con Korran hacia ella – Es suficiente, eres un paladín de Voltron, este comportamiento es simplemente inaceptable. –

\- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a mandarme! – exclamó la chica con enojo - ¡Ya te lo he dicho, tú no eres nuestra princesa y definitivamente no tienes ningún derecho a mandar sobre mis cosas! –

Algo sin precedentes sucedió, pues Allura le había dado a Pidge una bofetada tan fuerte que resonó en todo el hangar dejando a la piloto sin palabras.

\- ¡Tienes que madurar! – la reprendió la princesa - ¡Entiende, tus berrinches no harán que Shiro vuelva, ni tampoco tus inútiles intentos! ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir, todos lo entienden, tú eres la única que parece negarse a verlo! –

Las palabras de Allura cayeron sobre Pidge como un balde de agua helada, la chica miró a sus compañeros paladines en busca de apoyo, pero estos solo desviaron sus miradas haciendo que la joven entendiera el significado de las palabras de Allura. Todos se habían dado por vencidos. La chica dejó de luchar, Allura que ya había dicho lo que quería decir, simplemente regresó por la misma puerta por la que entró, Keith y Lance dejaron a Pidge en el suelo, pero esta simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mirando el suelo, podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, pero sus palabras no llegaban a ella. Uno a uno, se fueron yendo mientras ella seguía sin reaccionar mirando el suelo del hangar sin ninguna emoción.

Justo cuando pensaba que se había quedado sola, alguien puso junto a ella su casco de paladín haciendo que levantara la vista, era Slav. Por lo que Pidge notó había terminado de recoger las cosas y el hangar se encontraba ya vacío salvo por los dos enormes leones robóticos.

La chica miró el casco y lo tomo en sus brazos, se sentía desahuciada y sentía que si no se aferraba a algo desaparecería, Slav se acercó un poco más a ella y se sentó a su lado, parecía que el miedo que le tenía había desaparecido.

\- 1.15% - dijo el extraterrestre a Pidge, pero esta no pareció entenderlo, pues lo miro con obvia confusión, por lo que el científico tuvo que explicarlo – Es la probabilidad que Shiro siga con vida –

\- Ya veo – dijo la chica bajando la mirada nuevamente al suelo – Es imposible que siga con vida. –

\- Casi imposible – la corrigió la criatura – hay un 1.15% de que el siga con vida, pero esa probabilidad baja cada día que pasa –

Pidge asintió mientras sentía como su vida perdía todo el sentido y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero el científico siguió hablando.

\- 0.03% - dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la chica con voz quebrada.

\- Era la probabilidad que tenía de salir con vida de Beta Traz durante su rescate, sus probabilidades eran todavía menores, sin mencionar las probabilidades de que los cuatro saliéramos con vida e ilesos. Ustedes fueron contra toda estadística. –

La chica se limpió la nariz con la manga mientras miraba y escuchaba a Slav con atención, se había puesto a hacer cálculos en el suelo del hangar y Pidge comprendió que sus probabilidades de escapar como lo hicieron de Beta Traz debían ser tan bajas que superaban el cálculo mental de aquel genio de la ingeniería.

\- Lo que quiero decir – continuó mientras interrumpía sus cálculos – Es que si ustedes pudieron, sacarme de ahí con un 0.03% de probabilidades de éxito, un 1.15% debe ser una tarea sencilla, si alguien puede hacerlo seguro que eres tú. –

La chica vio al científico alejarse con su curioso caminar, mientras sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, finalmente una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se puso de pie, tomo su casco y se acercó al león negro apoyando su frente contra la pata de este.

\- Voy a encontrarte, Shiro – susurró para sí misma – espera por mí, te prometo que no te haré esperar –

Con esa nueva determinación se dirigió a su habitación, más al entrar se sorprendió al encontrar a Keith dentro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo asustándole.

\- Yo… - tartamudeo su compañero – Pensé en que no habías comido nada todavía, pensé en traerte algo de comer, por si te daba hambre –

Pidge noto sobre su mesa de noche un plato con uno de esos extraños platos que Korran los hacía comer antes de que Hunk se adueñara de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la chica con una mueca hacia el plato.

\- Hunk no se sentía de humor para cocinar hoy, así que Korran hizo la comida – le explicó su compañero que no dejaba de verla con curiosidad, temeroso de hacer la pregunta que tanto ansiaba hacerle – Tú… ¿Estas bien? –

\- Claro – dijo la chica mientras le daba la espalda al plato para sentarse en su cama.

\- Luces de mejor humor ¿Sucedió algo? –

Pidge pensó en su conversación con Slav, pero decidió no decirle nada a Keith, consideraba un acto de traición que él allá accedido a ayudarla cuando él mismo se había dado por vencido de encontrar a Shiro, pero el chico esperaba una respuesta.

\- No me importa lo que diga Allura – dijo para quitárselo de encima – Yo encontraré a Shiro aunque tenga que buscarlo planeta por planeta yo sola –

\- Allura no te lo permitiría –

\- Me gustaría verla intentando detenerme –

La conversación no iba bien y eso no le agradaba a Keith, se sentía mal por no haber podido defender a su compañera de Allura, pero se había quedado sin palabras al ver como la princesa golpeaba a la chica, tanto que había necesitado mucho tiempo para tranquilizarse, incluso en ese momento le era difícil controlar su ira al pensar en ello, pero cuando Hunk, el último paladín en dejar a Pidge le había dicho el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera se sintió muy estúpido por no haberla defendido.

\- Debería irme – dijo avergonzado.

\- Deberías – concordó la chica, dándole la espalda.

\- Solo come algo, te ayudara a… levantar el ánimo –

Finalmente el paladín rojo dejó la habitación dejando a la chica sola, aún con su casco en las manos, pensó en que pasaría por la mente de Keith, pero estaba demasiado molesta con él para sentir lastima, miro el plato que había junto a su cama y simplemente lo alejo de ella. No sentía que podía confiar en él, no en ese momento, sentía que él solo quería convencerla de dejar de buscar a Shiro y no dejaría que nadie la alejara de su objetivo.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith se levantó tarde ese día, había vuelto a dormir en la habitación de Shiro, normalmente se levantaba temprano y pasaba parte del día entrenando, pero después de lo que había sucedido con Allura y Pidge no había podido concentrarse en el entrenamiento y ahora había dormido más de la cuenta sin darse cuenta. Salió discretamente, pues no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que dormía en la habitación de su líder, estaba seguro que cualquiera que lo descubriera armaría un escándalo, principalmente Pidge o Lance, después de pensarlo decidió ir a comer algo y al llegar pudo ver a sus compañeros paladines sentados en la mesa, todos salvo Pidge.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Cuánto dormí? – preguntó el paladín rojo a sus compañeros paladines - ¿Dónde está Pidge? –

\- No está aquí – contestó Lance con indiferencia.

\- No ha salido de su habitación desde lo que pasó con Allura y tú, debiste dormir unas 12 horas – le contestó Hunk de forma seria.

Keith tardó un poco en reaccionar, se sorprendió tanto de saber que había descansado tanto siendo tan poco común en él, especialmente por las intermitentes pesadillas y por otro lado, su compañera no había salido de su habitación desde que él habló con ella y eso le preocupaba, y finalmente sus compañeros parecían más distantes que de costumbre, los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos y por alguna razón pensaba que él era ser quien debería tener la solución de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomo asiento frente a sus compañeros sin decir una palabra, observando el asiento que normalmente ocupaba su anterior líder, preguntándose lo que él les diría si estuviera ahí, después de todo él siempre sabía que decir, pero por más que lo pensaba no se le ocurría nada que hubiera podido salir de la boca de Shiro.

Finalmente se armó de valor para hablar, pero aunque trató de hacerlo de la forma más amable que pudo, su voz sonó golpeada y malhumorada.

\- ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? Normalmente son más ruidosos. –

\- ¿Acaso te importa? – le contestó Lance con el mismo tono malhumorado – No intentes actuar como nuestro nuevo líder, yo nunca te veré como tal. –

Las palabras de Lance atravesaron a Keith como dagas, había dicho las palabras que sabía claramente que sus compañeros pensaban, pero escucharlas en voz alta de alguna forma lo lastimaba, se pusó de pie y se dirigió a la cocina con malhumor.

\- Iré a ver a Pidge – dijo simplemente, mientras apretaba los puños - le llevaré algo de comer. –

\- Solo empeoraras las cosas – le gritó el paladín azul con fastidio, pero lo que Lance no sabía es que, para Keith, las cosas con Pidge no podían estar peor.

Keith pasó a la cocina y solo encontró la comida de Korran, tomo dos platos de lo más comestible que vio y se dirigió al cuarto de su compañera, pero al llegar no obtuvo respuesta al tocar la puerta, fastidiado de esperar a que Pidge abriera decidió entrar sin su permiso, pero al abrir sintió como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre él, pues su compañera no estaba ahí y salvo por el plato que él mismo había dejado ahí el día anterior no había ninguna otra cosa que dijera que ese cuarto estuviera ocupado.

El chico entro en pánico sin saber que hacer, dejó los platos sobre la mesa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo nuevamente al comedor donde sus compañeros paladines aún se encontraban.

\- ¡Pidge se ha ido! – anunció alarmado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? – preguntó Lance mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Sus cosas no están – explicó el piloto - no hay nada en su habitación. –

\- No hay forma que haya salido de la nave – agregó Hunk – Korran lo hubiera sabido y la hubiera detenido o nos hubiera llamado –

\- ¿Qué hay de la cápsula de escape que arreglo? – preguntó el piloto azul - podía hacerse invisible, pudo haber huido sin que nos diéramos cuenta. –

\- Es imposible – contesto el paladín rojo – Explotó cuando Allura y yo la tomamos, pero su león puede hacer exactamente lo mismo. Tenemos que encontrarla, ustedes búsquenla en la nave, yo buscaré en los hangares –

Dicho esto los paladines corrieron en direcciones diferentes, Lance se dirigió al centro de comandos donde posiblemente Korran o Allura podrían encontrar algo en las cámaras de la nave, Hunk empezó a buscar por las habitaciones y los centros de entrenamiento, y Keith se dirigió a los hangares, empezando con el del león negro donde el león verde también se encontraba en esos momentos, pero al llegar ahí solo pudo ver al enorme felino oscuro solitario en el hangar.

Keith sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, después de perder a su líder perder otro compañero le resultaba insoportable, pensó rápidamente en que hacer, pero no pensaba claramente, quería ir a buscar a Pidge lo más pronto posible y aunque el león rojo era más veloz, llegar hasta él y vestirse con su traje de paladín le tomaría demasiado tiempo y tiempo que era lo que no podía perder. Trepó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cabina del piloto y cuando la abrió para saltar dentro de ella, vio la pequeña figura de su compañera acurrucada en el asiento del piloto.

Pidge estaba dormida plácidamente mientras abrazaba su casco de paladín, Keith estaba a punto de saltar dentro de la cabina cuando la vio, se detuvo y la observo atentamente, parecía una muñeca cuando dormía, los lentes se habían torcido un poco y un pequeño hilo de saliva caía de la comisura de su labio. Keith sonrió, una mezcla de alivio y de gracia, pero finalmente entro dentro de la cabina y acomodó sus lentes, se estaba preguntando si debía despertarla o no cuando una gota calló sobre su mano sobresaltándolo y otra gota calló sobre el rostro de la chica despertándola.

\- ¿Keith? – le llamó la chica con preocupación, parecía angustiada - ¿Keith, qué tienes? Estas llorando. –

El chico no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que su compañera lo dijo, se sintió avergonzado, pero se limitó a limpiarse el rostro con la manga y abrazar con fuerza a la chica frente a él.

\- Keith – seguía llamándolo su compañera con voz temblorosa - ¡Keith, respóndeme! Me estas asustando –

\- Tenía miedo – dijo al fin con voz apenas audible, sin soltar a la piloto – Tenía demasiado miedo de que te hubieras ido… de que no fuera a volver a verte de nuevo –

La chica se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así y definitivamente no esperaba escucharlas de Keith, correspondió el abrazo de su compañero hasta que se había calmado.

\- Tranquilo – dijo cuándo su compañero había recobrado la compostura – No me he ido a ningún lado. –

\- Tus cosas no estaban en tu habitación – le contesto el chico mientras limpiaba su rostro con las mangas de su chaqueta – Tu león también estaba aquí y ya no lo está –

\- Oh eso. Mis cosas siguen estando en mi cuarto, solo las acomode en los armarios ya que no podía dormir y mi león está en su hangar, lo moví ahí antes de subir a aquí –

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –

\- Ah yo… -

La chica se sonrojó totalmente ante la mirada perpleja del paladín rojo que esperaba una respuesta de la piloto.

\- ¿Pidge? – la llamó nuevamente el chico impaciente.

\- Solo… recogí unas cosas que dejé aquí. – mintió la joven de forma pésima.

\- ¿Y dónde están las cosas? –

La chica que se había quedado sin excusas buscaba en su mente una forma de salir de ese embrollo sin tener que admitir que llegaba a extrañar tanto a su líder que entrar en la cabina del león negro era la única forma en que podía dormir a gusto. Estaba a punto de mentirle a Keith con lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza, algo que combinaba sonambulismo y más cosas que no tenían sentido cuando una voz al fondo del hangar los llamó.

\- ¡Keith! ¡Pidge! ¿Están ahí, verdad chicos? – los llamaba el paladín azul desde el piso.

Ambos chicos asomaron sus cabezas desde la cabina del león para ver al chico, que con un gesto de la mano les pedía que bajaran. Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente y bajaron del león hasta donde estaba su compañero.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? – preguntó Keith con aire inseguro.

\- Te ví entrar desde la sala de cámaras con Korran, como tardabas en salir, pensé que debiste haber encontrado a Pidge – contestó sencillamente Lance con su clásico tono despreocupado y después miró a Pidge - ¿Estabas haciendo reparaciones en el león negro no? –

\- Ah… Claro… - contestó Pidge, obviando el hecho de que no llevará sus herramientas con ella y que siendo que los leones llevaban un mes sin moverse de los hangares, no necesitaban ninguna clase de reparación.

\- Bien, en ese caso vamos al comedor – continuó el piloto azul - me encontré con Hunk camino hacia acá y le dije que ya habías aparecido, así que decidió volver a la cocina a preparar algo de comida de verdad en lugar de la gelatina asquerosa con la que Korran intenta alimentarnos –

Los chicos accedieron a seguir al castaño hasta el comedor donde Hunk había convertido los extravagantes platillos de Korran en deliciosos aperitivos que le daban a los paladines que los comían una explosión de sabores en sus bocas, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que los paladines estuvieran riendo y hablando entre ellos, cosa que no había sucedido desde antes de su última batalla contra Zarkon. Lance y Hunk avergonzaban a Keith mencionándole a Pidge lo preocupado que se mostraba su compañero estaba por ella, mientras la chica preguntaba a Hunk a cada platillo que probaba el cómo había logrado prepararlo, Keith y Lance terminaron en el piso en una pelea en algún momento y las risas de Pidge junto con los gritos de ánimo de Hunk llenaron la habitación.

Keith comprendió muy pronto que el mal humor de sus compañeros debía deberse a que ellos mismo debían sentirse preocupados por Pidge, afectados por lo sucedido con Allura, pero al igual que él, ninguno se había atrevido a mencionarlo y por ese momento los paladines estaban felices, pasando el momento de alegría que no habían tenido en todo el mes, pero tan rápido como empezó termino de manera súbita al abrirse una de las puerta y entrar Allura. Las risas de Pidge callaron al ver a la princesa, mientras el resto de los paladines dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y veían a ambas mujeres con inquietud.

\- Hola paladines – los saludó Allura incomoda – Yo… no pude evitar notar que estaban comiendo y me preguntaba si podía acompañarlos –

\- Adelante – dijo la paladín verde mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida – Yo ya terminé aquí –

La chica salió de la habitación dejando un silencio incomodo en ella, el resto de los paladines terminaron sus alimentos en silencio, Allura intentaba iniciar una conversación con preguntas inocentes, pero los jóvenes le daban respuestas cortas y sencillas a todo lo que ella preguntaba, por lo que rápidamente dejó de intentarlo.

Finalmente, uno a uno los paladines se fueron retirando, primero Keith y luego Hunk, dejando a Lance y Allura solos, pero el chico no tardó mucho en también levantarse de la mesa.

\- Espera Lance –lo detuvo Allura dudando - ¿Podrías… quedarte un momento más? –

\- ¿Sucede algo princesa? – preguntó el paladín mientras volvía a sentarse, aunque hasta él había perdido su habitual alegría.

\- ¿Todos me odian? – preguntó la princesa con tristeza, pero se arrepintió al ver que el paladín azul nuevamente se ponía de pie – No ¡Espera! –

\- Princesa – respindió el paladín de manera tranquila – No soy yo para juzgarte, pero incluso aunque lo que hicieras fuera lo correcto, no creó que ninguno de los chicos, ni yo mismo estuviéramos de acuerdo con tu actitud. Nadie está feliz con lo que sucedió con Shiro, que tú quieras obligarnos a todos a aceptarlo de esta forma… Y Pidge… Creó que todos nos recuperábamos a nuestra manera, y Pidge en su momento se daría cuenta por si misma. Tú quisiste lastimarla y nos enseñaron a ser unidos, así que así como no queremos pensar que no volveremos a ver a Shiro, tampoco aprobamos que quieras lastimar a nuestra amiga. No, no la odiamos, pero tampoco aprobamos su manera de actuar. –

Finalmente el chico salió de la habitación dejando a Allura sintiéndose fatal, había querido actuar con la misma autoridad y liderazgo que su padre mostraba a los paladines con anterioridad, pero en vez de lograr el efecto que su padre en sus paladines había actuado como una pésima líder y sin pensar en sus sentimientos, lo único que había logrado era perder el respeto de los mismos. Sintiéndose abatida decidió dejar la comida a un lado y regresar a la sala del timón con Korran, donde Slav planeaba la ruta de vuelo en una esquina.

\- ¿Cómo vas con eso? – le preguntó al nervioso genio.

\- He podido trazar una ruta que nos mantendrá alejados de las tropas restantes de Zarkon por al menos otra semana, pero no podremos evadirlos por siempre. –

\- Muy pronto los paladines tendrán que volver a sus leones – agregó Korran.

\- No están listos – concluyo la princesa – todos han perdido su espíritu de lucha, no estoy segura de si siquiera algunos de ellos quieran pelear si el momento llega. Pidge y Keith parecen haber perdido toda motivación –

\- Es en estos momentos donde necesita ser una líder princesa – prosiguió Korran con energía – Si usted se ve decaída ellos también sentirán que sus ánimos se van, tiene que mantenerse fuerte para inspirarlos –

\- No estoy segura que alguno de ellos me vea como su líder – continuó la princesa con una mirada triste – Ellos confiaban en Shiro, seguían a Shiro, si él no hubiera estado aquí ninguno habría accedido a tripular a los leones y ahora que ya no está aquí, no les queda ningún motivo para seguir haciéndolo –

\- Es verdad que necesitan motivación – dijo Slav, sorprendiendo a Allura, por lo general él no le daba su opinión de casi nada, que no fueran estadísticas – Son jóvenes, pero no son tontos. Ellos saben lo que pueden y no pueden hacer, necesitas tener más fe en ellos y finalmente debes darles tu apoyo. ¿Cómo esperas que ellos te apoyen a ti, cuando tú no los apoyas a ellos? –

\- No he hecho más que o que era mejor para la galaxia – repuso Allura con molestia.

\- Tú solo querías venganza por tu raza, tu familia y tu hogar – continuó Slav – si no fuera así no les habrías ocultado tantas cosas a los jóvenes paladines, si ellos no tienen más motivos para quedarse, déjalos irse. Es lo que un buen líder haría. –

Dicho esto la curiosa criatura salió del cuarto con su curioso caminar, dejando a la princesa con un amargo sabor en la boca, cuya idea de dejar a los paladines consideraba impensable hasta que aquel extravagante inventor lo había mencionado y ahora que la idea estaba puesta sobre la mesa parecía ser la acción más correcta a realizar.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron varios días sin que ninguno de los paladines se reuniera nuevamente, Keith continuamente visitaba a Pidge, pero ella lo ignoraba metida en sus máquinas, parecía estar construyendo una clase de computadora. Keith había dejado de ir a las salas de entrenamiento, Hunk pasaba su tiempo experimentando en la cocina y llevándole comida a los paladines a sus cuartos, Lance pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dormido en su habitación y Keith vagando por la nave entre los hangares de los leones, el cuarto de Pidge y su propia habitación, se había prometido no volver a entrar al cuarto de Shiro hasta que no supiera que sería lo que él haría en esa situación, pero eso solo había ocasionado el peor caso de insomnio que había tenido en su vida.

Era difícil seguir el transcurso del tiempo cuando se encontraban viajando por el espacio, pero Keith calculaba que debían haber pasado tres días después del último incidente, paseaba por los pasillos de la nave perdido en sus pensamientos y casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba por enésima vez frente a la puerta de su compañera, con un suspiro abrió la puerta pensando que lo echaría inmediatamente, era la tercera vez en una hora que estaba ahí, pero para su sorpresa la chica estaba dormida sobre su máquina, las ojeras en su rostro eran muy notables y su cabello desarreglado caía sobre su rostro. Keith se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, desde que encontró a Pidge en el león negro dormida no la había visto dormir, tenía el presentimiento que no lo hacía y eso lo preocupaba. La cargó para ponerla en la cama, pero cuando la levantó en sus brazos una alarma sonó por toda la nave, sobresaltando al chico y despertando a la chica.

\- ¡Keith! – dijo Pidge sonrojada al verlo - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –

El chico tenía la cara completamente roja, sin saber que decir cuando la voz de Korran resonó junto a la alarma que no paraba de sonar.

\- ¡Paladines! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Tropas galra rebeldes atacan la nave! ¡Todos, a sus leones! ¡Repito! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! –

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa antes que Keith bajara a Pidge al suelo y ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto hacia los hangares.

\- Aquí Pidge – anunció la paladín verde al entrar a su león – Green y yo estamos listas. –

\- Red y yo, también estamos listos. - añadió Keith desde su cabina.

\- Hunk y Yellow listos para el despegue – agregó el paladín amarillo por medio del radio de comunicación.

\- Blue y Lance están listos para bailar – finalizó el paladín azul después de unos minutos, debido a que se había retrasado.

\- Paladines – resonó la voz de Korran en las cabinas – Esta es su primer batalla en mucho tiempo, sin el león negro no pueden formar a Voltron, por lo que tendrán que ser cuidadosos. Es una tropa grande, pero si trabajan juntos podrán vencerla. –

Los paladines gritaron al unísono, al tiempo que los leones fueron liberados, estaban rodeados y no parecía que el escudo pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto los leones estuvieron fuera del castillo, se dispersaron atacando las naves que rápidamente redujeron su número.

Keith se dejó absorber por la batalla, su sincronización con su león era tan alta que por un momento sintió que era el mismo quien se encontraba peleando en el espacio solo contra todas esas naves, pero cuando estaba usando el rayo de su león sintió algo grande chocar contra él, afectando su balance.

\- ¡Fíjate por donde vas, Keith! – escuchó al paladín azul en su comunicador.

\- ¡Eso debería decir yo! – replicó el paladín rojo - ¡Salte de mi camino! –

\- ¿Chicos? – habló Hunk, pero no estaba en el campo visual de Keith, las pocas tropas empezaban a alejarse. – No veo a Pidge por ningún lado –

Keith giró para todos lados, pero aún estancado con el león azul le costaba trabajo ver algo.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – se escuchó la voz de la chica por el comunicador – Estoy bien, pero me rodearon. –

Con un movimiento brusco el león rojo golpeó al azul logrando al fin separarlos, pero seguía sin ver al león verde, empezó a volar lo más rápido que podía destruyendo naves y buscando a su compañera hasta que lo vio, el león verde estaba rodeado por casi todas las naves que quedaban, se había alejado demasiado.

\- ¡Iré por ti Pidge! – anunció el león rojo – ¡No te muevas! –

\- No es como si pudiera irme a algún lado – contestó sarcásticamente la piloto, mientras el león verde eliminaba la mayor cantidad de naves que podía. –

\- Eso tardará mucho – dijo Lance desde su león que había levantado el cañón de su cola – Tengo una idea. –

\- Lance, ten cuidado con eso – advirtió Hunk, pero era demasiado tarde, el león azul había comenzado a lanzar su rayo congelante a las naves que rodeaban el león verde.

Debido a la advertencia de Hunk, Pidge había logrado advertir el ataque del león azul, había conseguido esquivar el primer rayo congelante, más el león verde no era lo suficientemente rápido y su cola terminó en el blanco del rayo. Con la cola congelada el león verde perdió balance, impidiéndole a la piloto controlar correctamente la dirección del león, provocando que chocara con las naves que la rodeaban y después de una fuerte sacudida, todo se oscureció.

Los paladines sintieron pánico al ver como el león verde se apagaba, Keith con su león rojo había llegado antes que los demás hasta el, pero por más que intentaba comunicarse con la chica no había respuesta, cuando sus compañeros llegaron a su lado se encargaron de proteger el león de su compañera mientras eliminaban las naves que quedaban y una vez que la amenaza había terminado, llevaron el león verde a su hangar.

Keith se bajó inmediatamente de su león al llegar al hangar, pero antes de llegar al león verde se detuvo en seco por una fuerte visión, recordó una cabina vacía, la sensación de haberlo perdido todo y a su compañera llamando varias veces el nombre de Shiro. Se sintió mareado por un momento, pero alguien lo empujó lográndolo sacar de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? – dijo Lance mientras pasaba a un lado de él, seguido por Hunk.

El paladín rojo vio como sus compañeros abrían y entraban en la cabina del león verde y cuando el pánico regresaba a él, Hunk salió del mismo con su compañera en brazos, el cristal izquierdo de sus lentes estaba estrellado y un hilo de sangre corría por su rostro desde su cabeza, eso fue suficiente para hacer que Keith se moviera, siguiendo a sus compañeros paladines llegaron a la enfermería de la nave donde Korran tenía preparada una de sus capsulas de recuperación.

\- Solo déjala dentro – le indicó a Hunk – Yo me haré cargo de lo demás –

Hunk obedeció las indicaciones de Korran, depositó con cuidado a Pidge en la capsula y le quitó los lentes que dejó junto a la misma que inmediatamente se cerró y se llenó de una extraña neblina, Korran quien había estado colocando parámetros en un panel dio unos últimos comandos al mismo y pidió a los paladines que lo acompañaran, lo siguieron hasta la sala del timón donde Allura los esperaba con una mirada seria y cuando les habló pudieron notar que estaba tratando de ocultar lo realmente enojada que estaba.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Ninguno de ustedes estaba peleando como un equipo, en el momento en el que salieron allá ninguno de ustedes dijo una sola palabra hasta que vieron que estaban en problemas y lo único que hicieron fue discutir. –

\- ¡Keith se atravesó en mi camino! – se defendió Lance.

\- ¡Tú fuiste él que estrelló su león contra el mío! – replicó a la vez Keith.

\- ¡Ninguno estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban haciendo los demás! – los reprendió Allura levantando la voz – Lance, tu ataque fue poco práctico y dañaste a uno de los leones con el, no mediste las distancias correctamente y eso fue un error que pudo costarle la vida a uno de tus compañeros. Keith, tus ataques tampoco fueron limpios, no fue culpa de Lance que el león rojo y el azul terminaran atorados fue culpa tuya, cuando hiciste que el león rojo saltara hacia atrás no viste que el león azul estaba en esa dirección y chocaron. Hunk, es cierto que tu león es el más lento de todos, pero te quedaste demasiado atrás y no te diste cuenta que Pidge se había alejado hasta que estaba demasiado lejos. Pidge, no es la excepción permitió que la alejaran del grupo y la rodearan, sus maniobra de evasión fue ineficaz y su león fue dañado por culpa de eso. Ninguno se estaba comunicando, ninguno trabajo en equipo, cada uno simplemente estaba luchando solo y el resultado fue una demostración patética, si la información de esta batalla llega a las tropas restantes, pensaran que los paladines de Voltron han olvidado como pelear. –

Los tres chicos miraron al suelo sintiéndose humillados, si bien habían ganado la batalla las palabras de Allura eran ciertas y ellos lo sabían.

\- Pueden retirarse – concluyó Allura – A partir de mañana iniciarán nuevamente su entrenamiento con Korran, ya es suficiente de que estén perdiendo el tiempo. –

Ninguno de los chicos objetó nada, Keith fue el primero en dar la vuelta para salir de la sala, seguido casi inmediatamente por Lance y Hunk, ninguno de ellos mencionó una sola palabra, ni se separó, solamente caminaron en conjunto y coordinados hasta la enfermería nuevamente, como si lo hubieran hablado antes, pero al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Slav ahí.

Estaba sentado frente a la cápsula que contenía a Pidge, tenía una tableta en la mano que contenía muchas palabras en altureano y parecía concentrado cambiando palabras por aquí y por allá en el panel que antes había estado usando Korran.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Lance avanzando hacia él confundido, sobresaltando al científico y distrayéndolo de su trabajo.

\- Solo reviso el estado de la pequeña terrícola – dijo continuando su arduo trabajo – Sus heridas me preocupan –

\- Ella… Sus heridas… - preguntó Hunk tartamudeando - ¿Sus heridas son graves? –

\- Tiene una contusión del temporal derecho y el cigomático y una laceración frontal poco profunda. – dijo el científico volteando a verlos, pero al notar su cara de absoluta confusión suspiro y agregó – Solo un golpe en la cabeza, nada grave. Despertará en cualquier momento, pero su cuerpo está agotado, obviamente le faltan horas de sueño así que le agregué un poco de sedantes para que pueda recuperar sus energías. –

Los chicos se quedaron ahí en silencio viendo a Slav trabajar, ninguno tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudar así que se sentaron uno junto al otro viendo al científico ir de aquí a allá, moviendo paneles, aplicando comandos y revisando la cápsula. Una vez terminó simplemente recogió las cosas que había llevado y salió de la habitación sin decir nada a los paladines que seguían sentados en el suelo como si fueran niños.

\- Han notado que camina muy gracioso – dijo Lance después de un momento provocando la risa de sus compañeros – Es como si no tuviera rodillas –

-Tal vez no las tenga – replicó Hunk con una sonrisa ante el irreverente comentario de su compañero. – Después de todo es un… ¿Es un qué? ¿Alguno le ha preguntado de que planeta viene? –

\- Sea lo que sea – continuó Lance – Debería tener rodillas. –

\- No deberías ser irrespetuoso – lo reprendía Keith, aunque también estaba riendo antes los comentarios de Lance.

\- ¿Yo? – se defendió el aludido – Debiste de ver como Shiro lo trató después de rescatarlo de Beta Traz, su cara estaba roja, no tenía idea que pudiera perder la cabeza de esa forma. –

Los paladines rieron hasta que les dolía el estómago, Keith pensó que nuevamente estaban pasando uno de esos raros momentos donde parecían haber vuelto a cómo eran antes, pero al recordar las palabras de Allura no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Podría hacerles una pregunta? – cuestionó Keith y cuando los chicos pararon de reír y lo vieron, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y sonrojarse antes de seguir - Yo… Quiero disculparme con ustedes, sé que Allura dijo que yo debía ser el nuevo líder y yo, me descuide, solo… Quería disculparme por eso. –

\- ¿Estas de broma? – dijo Lance, al principio Keith no entendió, pero cuando Hunk y Lance empezaron a reír nuevamente se sintió totalmente confundido –Bien, Keith tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero tú nunca serás nuestro líder. No te confundas, no es que no me agrades, pero no te vamos a ver como nuestro jefe, porque no eres diferente a nosotros. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – custionó Keith claramente confundido, lo que provocó el sonrojo del moreno que evitaba verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué podría referirme? – le contestó claramente avergonzado – A que no somos solo compañeros tonto, somos amigos. Todos lo somos. –

\- ¿Amigos? – preguntó el pelinegro cuya cara estaba completamente roja.

\- Amigos – repitió Hunk viendo la cápsula donde se encontraba la última paladín. – Todos somos amigos –

Keith sintió que la sangre subía a su rostro y sintió la necesidad de ocultar su sonrojo, aunque era obvio que sus compañeros ya lo habían visto, debido a que ambos se encontraban riendo nuevamente.

\- Iré por algo de comer – dijo mientras escapaba por la puerta – Avísenme si Pidge despierta -

Keith caminó más rápido de lo que normalmente podía aun ocultando su rostro, su corazón latía más rápido de lo que recordaba había latido antes, siempre vio a los demás paladines como sus compañeros, al principio los consideraba inmaduros y molestos, a excepción de Shiro a quien siempre respeto, pero con el tiempo habían ganado su respeto y admiración. Aunque nunca había pensado que podía considerarlos sus amigos y ahora que ellos mismos lo habían mencionado no podía evitar sentirse ¿agradecido? Ciertamente los paladines no le eran indiferentes y podría decirse que habían conseguido ganarse su aprecio.

Keith se permitió la idea de que los paladines realmente podían ser sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea, no sabía que adversidades se avecinaban, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: Ya no estaba solo.

 **Bueno quería dedicar este capítulo a Josh Keaton, por si no lo sabían el 29 de Febrero se anunció que era el cumpleaños de Shiro y por eso quería publicar esta parte hoy. Espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Keith se sentía cálido por alguna razón, no recordaba en que momento cuando se quedó dormido, pero lo despertó el peso de Hunk sobre su hombro y el ronquido de Lance sobre su oído, se desentumió un poco tratando de estirarse y notó que algo lo cubría, alguien había puesto una manta sobre los tres chicos y al notarla Keith no pudo evitar ponerse de pie de golpe. La cápsula estaba vacía.

Keith miró alrededor, pero no había rastro de hacía donde pudo haber ido su compañera así que despertó a los otros chicos para que lo ayudarán a buscarla.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Keith? – bostezó Lance mientras despertaba.

\- Pidge no está – anunció el paladín, pero sus compañeros no parecieron alterarse mientras se desperezaban.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Hunk – No iba a quedarse aquí todo el día, probablemente Allura la haya mandado a llamar para regañarla como a nosotros. –

\- Si no está aquí significa que está bien – agregó Lance levantándose – Dejala respirar un poco –

Hunk se levantó y anunció que iría a experimentar en la cocina y que pasaran en unos minutos más si querían comer, Lance por su parte quería seguir durmiendo solo que en su habitación, pero antes de salir algo cruzó por su cabeza y no pudo evitar detenerse, quería sacar una duda de su mente.

\- Oye Keith – llamó la atención de su compañero - ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Pidge? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó el paladín rojo, sintiéndose algo avergonzado, no esperaba que alguien le hiciera, especialmente Lance.

\- Bueno, ustedes dos últimamente han estado muy unidos y pareces muy preocupado por ella, solo… bueno me preocupa que te estés haciendo ideas raras sobre ella o algo así –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Keith ahora con molestia, desde la noche que había pasado en su habitación le preocupaba que los chicos malentendieran su relación, pero lo que Lance sugería lo molestaba.

\- Solo no me gustaría que las cosas se pusieran más raras entre nosotros, Keith. Los intereses de Pidge son muy obvios, pero los tuyos por otro lado, no quisiera que Pidge se llegué a sentir incomoda o que tú salgas lastimado. –

Una vez dicho lo que quería decir Lance salió del cuarto dejando a Keith muy confundido, se dirigió a la habitación de Pidge pensando en el significado de sus palabras de Lance, aún estaba molesto, pero no sabía porque. Cuando Keith llegó a la habitación la encontró vacía, cosa que lo hizo molestar más, fue a los hangares esperando encontrar a su compañera, pero también los encontró vacíos aunque algo le llamó la atención.

Los leones estaban notablemente dañados, el león rojo y azul tenían una grande abolladura en el lugar donde se habían impactado, el león rojo tenía una enorme ralladura en la cola y comprendió que debió ser lo que había estancado juntos a ambos leones. El león verde aún tenía la cola congelada, al igual que varios golpes y ralladuras de cuando había perdido el balance e incluso el león amarillo tenía varios golpes más de lo usual. No pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en las palabras de Allura, habían actuado por separado y sus leones habían pagado el precio, sintió la necesidad de disculparse con su león, pero antes tenía que hacer algo por él y buscar a quien sabía que podía arreglarlo.

Keith se dirigió hacia la habitación que ocupaba Slav, él casi nunca se encontraba ahí, pero prefería buscarlo ahí antes de ir a la sala del timón, no quería ver a Allura y se sorprendió al escuchar voces salir de la habitación de Slav.

\- Podría reemplazarlo con otra cosa – dijo la voz de Slav con seriedad – Un cristal de Teludav podría ser un reemplazo perfecto y podría reemplazar ambos. Serían más resistentes y no tan sencillos de romper. –

\- ¿Hablas de las galletas transparentes de Hunk? ¿Y estas seguro de que funcionaría? –

La voz de Pidge hizo que Keith olvidará a los leones, irrumpió en la habitación de Slav asustando a los dos individuos que se encontraban ahí en esos momentos.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Keith? – preguntó Slav, causando una reacción de sorpresa en Pidge quién no llevaba sus lentes por lo que no había podido identificar a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Keith? ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz de la chica reflejaba no solo sorpresa, si no también algo de molestia, empezaba a sentirse sofocada por su compañero.

\- Yo… - Keith nuevamente se sintió avergonzado y el tono de voz de su compañera, acompañado al recuerdo de las palabras de Lance provocaron que cuando hablara usara el tono distante que normalmente usaba e ignorando a la piloto se dirigió directamente a Slav – ¿Me preguntabas si podrías revisar a los leones? Están bastante golpeados después de la última batalla. –

\- Oh bueno – tartamudeó Slav quien empezaba a hacer cálculos, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando alguien le pedía algo que involucraba salir de su habitación a la que consideraba el único lugar seguro de la nave.

Mientras el excéntrico científico hacía sus cálculos y tomaba cosas de aquí y allá, ambos paladines esquivaban la mirada del otro, en realidad Pidge no podía ver nada, sus lentes estaban rotos y no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido. Recordaba una fuerte sacudida y haber perdido el control de su león y después de eso haber despertado en la enfermería. Si bien había considerado tierno ver a sus compañeros dormir frente a la cápsula de curación, al ver el fatal estado de sus lentes y una rápida visita a la sala del timón donde Allura le reprendió por dejarse separar del grupo durante la batalla cambió drásticamente su estado de ánimo, en ese momento quería estar sola.

\- Bien, iré a revisarlos – concluyo el genio terminando sus cálculos – empezaré por el león amarillo, es al parecer el menos dañado de todos. –

\- ¿Qué hay de mis lentes? – objetó la chica con molestia.

\- Hunk tardará un par de horas antes de poder hacer una tanda de cristales que podría utilizar – se disculpó Slav, con nerviosismo – me dará tiempo para revisar el estado de los leones y empezar las reparaciones del león amarillo –

\- Bien, pero no toques al león verde – bufó Pidge con resignación – Yo me encargaré de su reparación –

\- El león verde es el que más dañado está después de la batalla – objetó Keith que no pudo evitar intervenir en la discusión.

\- ¡Con mayor razón quiero ser yo quien lo reparé! – aseguró la piloto, quien aún resentía las palabras que Allura le había dedicado momentos antes – Es mi león, quiero ser yo quien lo reparé –

\- De acuerdo – accedió Slav, sabía que no podría hacer a la chica cambiar de opinión, la conocía de poco tiempo, pero sabía que no cuando se proponía algo no podían hacerla cambiar de opinión. – Por el momento descansa, te hace falta. Iré a buscarte cuando tenga tus lentes –

\- Bien – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie – Espero no tarde –

La chica se puso de pie y salió de la habitación detrás de Slav intentando no chocar contra Keith a quién seguía ignorando, Keith lo tomo como un gesto de molestia de parte de la chica y cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación los tres siguieron direcciones opuestas, tomando Keith y Pidge direcciones opuestas.

Keith no había cruzado ni dos metros cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas, no pudiendo evitar voltear y ver a la paladín verde en el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó dudando si debía acercarse o no.

\- Estoy bien – dijo la chica que rápidamente se había puesto de pie, pero al empezar a caminar chocó contra uno de los muros haciéndola caer de nuevo.

\- No puedes ver nada sin tus lentes – mencionó Keith, más para sí mismo que para ella pues había recordado que días antes Hunk había mencionado el gran aumento que tenían los lentes de Pidge.

\- Estoy bien – repitió la chica, aunque Keith podía notar su rostro rojo, tal vez a causa de la vergüenza o de los golpes, pero terminó por acercarse.

\- Te llevaré a tu habitación – le dijo con precaución – sin tus lentes terminaras perdida en la nave. –

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a extender su mano hacia él y apoyarse para ponerse de pie, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Keith la había tomado de la mano y caminaba junto a ella guiándola. Al llegar a la habitación Keith dejo que Pidge entrara mientras la veía desde la puerta, cosa que se arrepintió casi de inmediato pues en menos de 30 segundos ya había chocado tres veces antes de llegar a la cama y sentarse en ella.

\- ¿Ocupas algo más? – preguntó Keith con amabilidad, sabía que era poco probable que la chica pudiera hacer algo mientras sus anteojos no estuvieran listos.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se agachó al piso donde trataba de enfocar la máquina que estuvo haciendo en los días pasados y Keith no tardó en adivinar que quería continuar trabajando en ella.

\- Ya sé estas bien – se respondió a sí mismo con una mueca, pero las palabras de Lance resurgieron en su mente con una extraña combinación de emociones y una pregunta surgió en sus labios sin que pudiera detenerla – ¿Esa máquina te ayudara a encontrar a Shiro? –

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Pidge que giró su cabeza en la dirección donde se encontraba Keith, quien no pudo evitar notar que lucía más como una chica cuando no usaba sus lentes. La chica pensó un momento, analizando si sería prudente decirle o no la verdad sobre su máquina. Finalmente concluyó que su proyecto estaba demasiado avanzado para que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerla y si no le contaba los detalles no habría forma que supiera como hacerlo, así que se limitó a asentir.

\- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Keith con interés, que no respondió por estar observando fijamente un destornillador tratando de decidir si era o no la herramienta que necesitaba. Keith dudó un momento y decidió que dado que Pidge estaba callada sin hablarle era momento de decirle aquello que no había podido decirle antes – Pidge… Lo siento, por lo que pasó con Allura, debí defenderte y ahora sé que Lance y Hunk piensan lo mismo, somos compañeros… no, somos amigos y debimos estar contigo. No era mi intención engañarte, yo realmente quiero ayudarte a encontrar a Shiro. –

Pidge lo miró con sorpresa, Keith era una persona seria y reservada, se acercó a él para verlo, tal vez demasiado, pero no lo notó porque estaba buscando cualquier expresión que demostrara que Keith intentara burlarse de ella.

\- ¿Pidge? – la llamó nervioso Keith para quien no había pasado desapercibido ese repentino acercamiento.

\- ¿Amigos? – preguntó Pidge con inseguridad - ¿Tú me consideras tu amiga? –

Keith se sonrojó completamente, trató de buscar cualquier excusa para lo que dijo, pero estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo más que repetir las palabras que Lance había dicho antes.

\- Somos amigos, todos lo somos – pero al ver la divertida cara de su compañera agregó con vergüenza – Lance lo dijo. –

Pidge rió, mientras Keith agradecía que la chica estuviera más ciega que un topo y no pudiera notar su rostro que estaba totalmente rojo. Se recordó a sí mismo golpear a Lance en cuanto lo viera por hacerle pensar en esas cosas y después surgió una idea en su mente.

\- Cuando dijiste que estabas cerca de encontrar a Shiro ¿A qué te referías? –

La pregunta tomó a Pidge por sorpresa y no pudo evitar sentirse atrapada, sabía que Keith querría una respuesta directa a esa pregunta.

\- Yo, creí verlo – respondió dudando – Estoy segura que el león negro me mostró el lugar donde se encuentra –

Keith se sorprendió ante esa afirmación, quiso gritarle a la chica del porque no lo había dicho antes, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo lograría discutir con ella.

\- Enséñame – le pidió después de meditarlo un momento – Muéstrame lo que hiciste con él león negro en ese momento. –

Pidge dudó, pero finalmente accedió a la petición de Keith. Se colaron por la nave y llegaron hasta el hangar del león negro que para descontento de ambos paladines estaba empezando a acumular polvo, subieron a la cabina y entraron en ella. Pidge trataba de recordar lo que había hecho ese día, pero en realidad no lo recordaba.

\- ¿Qué hiciste esa vez? – preguntaba Keith con insistencia, pero Pidge no respondía estaba demasiado concentrada en tratando de recordar ese día.

\- Yo solo… - susurró para sí misma, pasando los dedos sobre los paneles del león. – Solo… deseaba verlo con todas mis fuerzas. –

Lo que sucedió sorprendió mucho a Pidge, el león se activó nuevamente y con un rugido abrió el hangar de la nave, sintió algo como un latido en su cuerpo, como si estuviera dentro del corazón del león negro y antes que se diera cuenta estaba flotando en el espacio, a lo lejos vio las mismas ruinas de planeta con forma de corazón de manzana que reconoció de la última vez.

\- ¡Keith, es aquí! – gritó triunfante Pidge, pero cuando se dio la vuelta Keith no estaba con ella.

Agradeció todavía tener su traje de paladín puesto ya que los propulsores le ayudaban a moverse con mayor facilidad, pero sin Keith no sabía que hacer.

\- ¿Keith? – lo llamó varias veces, mientras examinaba las ruinas - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te metiste? –

\- ¿Pidge? –

La voz que la llamó era conocida por ella, pero no era la voz de Keith, Pidge se giró hacia aquella voz y vio una alta figura, su uniforme estaba roto en varias partes y su cabello más largo y desarreglado, podría incluso jurar que se veía más delgado, pero Pidge podía reconocerlo fácilmente aún detrás de la suciedad y el deterioro. Era Shiro.

Las lágrimas que la chica había intentado contener durante todo el tiempo que desapareció su capitán salieron de forma incontrolable, activó los propulsores a máxima capacidad sin preocuparse en terminar su combustible, temía que fuera a desaparecer antes de llegar a él, pero al chocar con él, al sentir su piel, su uniforme, su aroma y su presencia, fue demasiado para ella, antes de que se diera cuenta se había inclinado hacia adelante y reunido sus labios a los de él.


	6. Chapter 6

Pidge pudo sentir una explosión de emociones y sensaciones en un segundo; en primer lugar por los labios de Shiro sobre los suyos; suaves, cálidos, que le robaban el aliento, seguido por una calidez en su pecho que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón a su máxima capacidad, un cosquilleo que recorrió tomo su cuerpo e incluso por un momento pareció notar los labios del chico moviéndose al compás de los suyos, pero tan rápido como empezó acabó, pues Shiro la separó de él con un rápido y brusco movimiento.

– ¡Pidge! – la llamó mientras la separaba de su cuerpo, su cara estaba completamente roja, lo que provocó que el rostro de la chica adquiriera el mismo color en un segundo.

– ¡Shiro! – gritó sintiéndose avergonzada, mientras abrazaba su propio cuerpo con completa vergüenza provocándole que empezara a tartamudear - ¡Lo-Lo siento! Y-Yo no d-debí hacer eso. –

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó el paladín negro en un desesperado intento por cambiar el tema.

– Yo, estaba buscándote – respondió la chica cuyo rostro aún se encontraba sonrojado, pero en cuyos ojos se mostraba la determinación que tenía en la misión que ella misma se había consignado – Pero, ¿Qué lugar es este? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes. –

– Este es el planeta Galra original – le contestó el capitán con un rostro sombrío – Este mundo fue destruido hace mucho tiempo, cuando Zarkron traicionó a los paladines anteriores en un intento por apoderarse de Voltron para conquistar la galaxia. –

Pidge miro alrededor con sorpresa mientras asimilaba todo lo dicho por su capitán.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – pregunto con curiosidad al notar lo mucho que conocía su compañero.

– No estoy seguro – contestó, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y agregó – En realidad es difícil de explicar, es todo –

La chica miraba alrededor, buscando y pensando la forma de escapar, pero en ese momento algo extraño sucedió, el lugar empezó a iluminarse de una forma extraña, mientras el alrededor se difuminaba.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada a Shiro, pero el paladín la veía con una mirada condescendiente mientras sonreía con tristeza. – Shiro ¿Qué está pasando? –

– Tú no deberías estar aquí – le dijo con esa sonrisa triste que le rompía el corazón – Tienes que volver –

– ¡Shiro, no! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me dejes! –

Pidge gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sentía un dolor en el pecho que aumentaba en intensidad, pudo sentir que algo se desvanecía, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que no era el mundo quien se desvanecía, era ella. Ella misma era quien se desvanecía, quien se alejaba de él. Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras el mundo se convertía en una mancha borrosa y sentía violentas sacudidas estaba confundida y adolorida, no sabía que pasaba, así que solo empezó a golpear al aire aleatoriamente hasta que golpeó algo.

Eso la trajo a la realidad, no sabía con seguridad que había golpeado, era suave y a la vez firme. Se dio cuenta que estaba sobre algo duro, tal vez el suelo, se sentó en ese mundo confuso y borroso tocando su rostro, aún lloraba sin parar y no tenía sus lentes, eso explicaba el mundo borroso, pero a la vez se asustó y empezó a palpar el suelo en busca de algo que no estaba segura de encontrar, cuando escuchó la voz de Keith no muy lejos de ella.

– Eres fuerte para ser tan pequeña – dijo con un tono adolorido.

– ¿Keith? ¿Eres tú? – llamó la pequeña chica, su voz sonaba asustada, y temblaba incontrolablemente, mientras buscaba el tacto de su compañero extendiendo sus manos hacia donde provenía su voz – ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucedió? –

– Te desmayaste, traté de despertaste, pero empezaste a gritar y me golpeaste. –

Pidge respiraba con dificultad, trato de tranquilizarse mientras trataba de enfocar su vista, la cabeza le dolía y odiaba no ver nada por lo que abrazó sus piernas y escondiendo la cara en las rodillas lloro con amargura. Sintió que algo la rodeaba y sintió el aroma de Keith cerca de ella, así que recargó su cabeza en su pecho y dejo salir todos los sentimientos que la agobiaban por tanto tiempo y se había obligado a reprimir.

– Lo vi, hable con él, estaba con él. Shiro estaba ahí – lloró en su pecho – No era un sueño, no era mentira, yo lo sentí, lo bese. Estoy seguro que estaba ahí –

– ¿Tú qué? – preguntó Keith con sorpresa – pero él… –

– Lo sé – lo interrumpió mientras hipaba con violencia – Tienes que creerme, no sé porque lo sé, pero lo sé. Él estaba ahí, estoy segura. –

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo Keith mientras acariciaba su cabello – Te llevaré a tu habitación, todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo? –

Pidge asintió mientras trataba de tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo que Keith la levantaba en sus brazos, caminó despacio por tener cuidado con ella, no hablaron en todo el camino. Keith sentía a la chica dar pequeñas convulsiones en sus brazos, el llanto había terminado, pero aún quedaban esos espasmos entre sus brazos. Llegaron al cuarto y Keith la dejo sobre la cama, pero cuando intentó separarse de ella, la mano de la chica aún se aferraba a su camisa.

– Pidge, necesitas descansar – dijo Keith mientras trataba de soltar su camisa – Tienes que dormir, solo descansa ¿quieres? –

– No puedo – dijo la chica mientras temblaba – no puedo dormir, no he podido dormir desde que Shiro se fue –

Era la primera vez que se lo admitía a alguien por lo que su voz sonaba rota y temblorosa, no podía ver nada y eso la hacía sentir vulnerable. Keith lo presentía, pero sus sospechas que había tenido durante tantas semanas se vieron confirmadas y no sabía que decir. Finalmente después de un largo suspiro, se recostó junto a ella.

– Yo tampoco lo he hecho mucho – confesó Keith mientras se recostaba junto a ella – Creo que nos afectó más delo que estábamos dispuestos a admitir –

– Lo sabía – dijo la chica con la cara escondida en el pecho del chico – Te he visto dormir en la habitación de Shiro –

Keith se sorprendió de la revelación de su compañera, se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero inmediatamente le restó importancia, si la chica lo hubiera encontrado ofensivo se lo hubiera dicho al resto de la tripulación o ella misma le hubiera gritado, pero en lugar de eso había guardado tranquilamente el secreto.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – le preguntó el chico con condescendencia, ya se había cansado de discutir con la chica – Pensé que te molestarías –

– Lo entendía… - le respondió con tono adormilado – creo que entiendo cómo te sentías, desde que Shiro se fue, me sentía muy sola y cuando no podía dormir, la cabina del león negro se volvió el único lugar donde podía descansar, creo que su habitación cargada de su aroma y su presencia debió significar mucho para ti –

Keith sintió un extraño sentimiento, en primer lugar sintió cierta sorpresa al darse cuenta lo mucho que esa chica lo comprendía sin que él lo hubiera notado antes y siendo la persona con la que menos convivía de la tripulación, en segundo lugar se dio cuenta del cariño que había nacido en él por su compañera, así como lo importante que la chica se había vuelto para él y finalmente un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, una punzada de enojo al darse cuenta del cariño que su compañera profesaba por su líder, no lo entendió pero una pregunta surgió en su pecho y no pudo evitar que saliera por sus labios.

– Pidge… ¿Tú sientes algo por Shiro? –

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un respiro profundo que le indicó que la chica se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, intentó separarse de ella, pero incluso dormida aún se aferraba a su camisa con fuerza por lo que descartó la idea de dejarla sola y siguió a su lado hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

Despertó varias horas después, lo primero que notó fue el aroma del cabello de Pidge que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, dormía plácidamente y Keith pudo notar que su cabello estaba más largo y su rostro cuando dormía lucía como una muñeca. Lo siguiente que notó fue, demasiado tarde, a la persona parada junto a la cama. Lance estaba parado frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y lucía muy molesto.

– Buenos días – dijo cuando vio que Keith había notado su presencia – Espero no haber interrumpido nada –

– Solo estábamos durmiendo – respondió el paladín rojo con molestia mientras se ponía de pie, evitaba verlo en realidad, se sentía avergonzado, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo – Ella no puede ver, sus lentes se rompieron y tenía miedo de quedarse sola. –

– Suena a una excusa –

La voz del paladín azul demostraba cierto desprecio, pero Keith sabía que aun así su compañero tenía razón, sonaba como una excusa y una muy mala. Evitaba verlo y lo único que quería era gritarle que se largará, pero eso no lo haría quedar mucho mejor frente a su compañero, estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero algo desvió la atención de ambos chicos.

Pidge se removió un poco y levantándose se talló los ojos con confusión, palpó el aire hasta dar con la espalda del paladín rojo para posteriormente dio un suspiro de alivio y sonreír dulcemente.

– ¿Eres tú, Keith? – dijo somnolienta – pensé que te habrías ido. –

Lance sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, por su caminar era obvio que estaba molesto y Keith no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia contra él, es que a veces podía llegar a ser tan sobreprotector con la chica, pero él no era una amenaza como el paladín azul pensaba, Keith apretó los puños pensando en ir a alcanzar a Lance y propinarle un golpe en el rostro cuando la pequeña mano de su compañera se cerró en su chaqueta jalando de ella.

– ¿Keith? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con preocupación, al mismo tiempo el chico recordaba que sin sus lentes ella no podía ver nada – Estas muy callado, más de lo acostumbrado. ¿Todo está bien? –

– Sí, todo está bien – mintió el paladín rojo mientras se ponía a la altura de su compañera para hablar con ella cara a cara – ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estás más calmada? –

La chica asintió aunque su rostro tomo cierto color rojo y cuando hablo, lo hizo en un tono mucho más dulce del que estaba acostumbrada a usar.

– Gracias por quedarte – dijo con vergüenza – Espero que nadie se haya enterado, sólo que realmente no quería estar sola y agradezco que realmente estuvieras aquí para mí –

Keith creyó que era conveniente decirle a la chica el incidente que había tenido con Lance, pero al notar lo tranquila y descansada que se veía la piloto terminó por ocultárselo, no quería que sintiera más vergüenza de la que ya tenía.

– Según mis cálculos debimos dormir un par de horas – dijo el chico tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Me pregunto si Slav tendrá listos mis anteojos – respondió la chica con un distraído bostezo mientras se desperezaba. – Esto de no ver nada realmente me pone nerviosa –

Keith se ofreció a acompañar a la chica con el científico, aunque en realidad no tenía opción, la piloto podía perderse con lo poco que podía ver. Caminaron en silencio, cosa que Pidge no percibió extraño pues Keith era una persona seria, pero el paladín rojo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, finalmente a un pasillo de distancia de la habitación de Slav la detuvó con un pequeño tirón.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica sorprendida por la brusquedad de su amigo.

– Necesito preguntarte algo – le respondió el joven evitando verla de frente, sabía que se aproximaba una discusión, y una fuerte.

– ¿Qué sucede? – repitió la chica con mal humor, notaba en el tono de su compañero algo que no le agradaba.

– Tú dijiste que viste a Shiro, que estabas segura que no era real y no un sueño –

– Así es. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –

La chica aunque no lo veía miraba directamente a su dirección con el ceño fruncido, alguien que viera la escena a la distancia podría encontrar graciosa la escena, una pequeña chica intimidando a un chico mucho más alto que ella quien evitaba verla a los ojos a cualquier costa. Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente para Keith, nadie estaba cerca para verlos y la chica empezaba a impacientarse esperando una respuesta del paladín.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – repitió en voz alta con el mismo tono que usaba para decir palabrotas.

– Es imposible que eso haya sucedido realmente – explicó el paladín con voz temblorosa, se sentía ridículo al ponerse tan nervioso por la ira de la piloto, pero no podía evitarlo. – Estuve contigo en todo momento, no hay forma que hayas estado con Shiro. –

– ¡Yo sé que sucedió y puedo probártelo! –

La chica gritó con tanta fuerza que Keith estuvo seguro que toda la nave pudo oírla y con paso decidido dio media vuelta y siguió su camino al cuarto de Slav sin tropezar o chocar contra algo, por un momento Keith pensó que en realidad la chica no necesitaba sus lentes tanto como pensaba, pero al llegar a la habitación del científico erró al presionar el panel que accionaba la puerta y chocó de frente con ella.

El golpe debió ser muy fuerte, pues inmediatamente el extravagante científico abrió la puerta incluso antes que Keith pudiera reaccionar y ambos se acercaron a Pidge temerosos de que estuviera bien, su nariz sangraba.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron Keith y Slav al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa la chica los interrumpió hablando lo más fuerte y claro que podía.

– ¡Slav! ¿Es posible soñar con lugares que nunca has visto? – el científico se vio claramente confundido, pero al no obtener una respuesta la chica gritó aún más fuerte - ¡¿Es posible soñar con lugares que nunca has visto?! ¡Responde! –

El científico dio un respingo violento, mientras se escondía detrás del paladín rojo y con su nerviosa forma de ser respondió tembloroso.

– No, es imposible. El cerebro de terrícola tiene limitadas capacidades imaginativas, solo pueden soñar con aquello que es conocido por ellos. –


	7. Chapter 7

Por los siguientes minutos Keith no dijo ni una sola palabra, observaba atentamente a Slav dándole los últimos retoques a los nuevos lentes de Pidge, mientras la chica le contaba con lujo de detalles el encuentro que había tenido con Shiro durante su desmayo dentro del león negro, nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación de hervir su sangre mientras la piloto describía la sensación de sentir la cercanía de su líder, a pesar de que Pidge había omitido el detalle del beso, cosa que aún seguía resonando con insistencia en la mente del chico.

Cuando la chica terminó su relato, Slav le colocaba los lentes en el rostro para comprobar su efectividad.

– ¿Cómo los sientes? – preguntó el excéntrico inventor - ¿Puedes ver correctamente? –

– ¡Asombroso! – exclamó la chica mientras veía alrededor – Incluso veo mejor que antes –

Por una milésima de segundo su vista se detuvo en el paladín rojo que estaba de pie justo a sus espaldas, pero inmediatamente aparto la vista con una mueca de molestia y continuó dirigiéndose directamente a Slav, que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra, salvo alguna pregunta ocasional.

– ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó expectante – ¿Es posible que me haya podido comunicar con Shiro a través del león negro? –

– Los leones de Voltron – empezó a explicar el genio con un tono serio que rara vez usaba – Son tecnologías antiguas, portadoras de una tecnología que no puede explicarse únicamente con ciencia, por lo que es muy posible que hayas podido comunicarte con él por medio de la conexión habida entre el león y su piloto –

La mirada de la paladín se iluminó de inmediato, incluso la mirada de Keith reflejaba un brillo de esperanza a pesar de su ceño fruncido, por lo que Slav se apresuró a agregar en un tono sombrío.

– Las probabilidades son pocas, pero de estar en lo cierto es casi imposible llegar a él –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Keith que se había acercado para sentarse junto a Pidge, y escuchaba atentamente lo que Slav decía.

– Según tú – agregó el científico mirando a la chica – Shiro mencionó estar en el planeta Galra original –

– Así es – reafirmó la piloto con una mirada decidida.

– Pues verán – prosiguió Slav – El planeta Galra original fue destruido de una forma impresionante, hoy en día ninguna nave se acerca a la zona, está llena de escombros espaciales, lo que hace imposible maniobrar fácilmente a través de ella y no es lo peor de todo. Sea lo que sea que destruyó el planeta causo una liberación del núcleo del mismo al cosmos, la zona está altamente contaminada. Ninguna nave normal resistiría la corrosión, sin mencionar un cuerpo orgánico –

– ¡Yo sé que él está vivo! – protestó la chica inmediatamente.

– Aún si lo estuviera – prosiguió la criatura evitando la interrupción – El castillo no podría entrar a la zona y la princesa alteana no lo permitiría, ninguna de las naves… –

– ¡No iremos en ninguna nave! – rebatió la piloto.

– Los leones – dijo el paladín rojo, concluyendo las palabras de su compañera – Iremos en los leones, el león rojo puede esquivar fácilmente los escombros e incluso resistir la corrosión de los restos del núcleo –

Slav vio dudando a los dos chicos que lo observaban con determinación en sus ojos, él sabía lo que querían decirle, él era el que se encargaba de trazar la ruta del castillo y en realidad no era una idea tan descabellada ya que por los riegos de la zona, las demás naves tendían a evitarla por lo que no tendría problema de convencer a la princesa de llevarlos en esa dirección.

– Está bien – suspiro con resignación – Yo me encargaré de la princesa y la ruta, ustedes deben preparar sus leones, no los podré llevar al sitio, pero los dejaré lo más cerca posible. –

Ambos paladines le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa mientras se levantaban de un salto, la chica incluso lo abrazó antes de agradecerle unas cincuenta veces y con los ánimos levantados se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la chica, Keith le pidió a Slav guardar el secreto de Allura, Corran y los demás paladines y una vez en la habitación de la piloto se dejó caer en la cama, pero se sorprendió al ver la chica recoger las herramientas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

– ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con curiosidad – pensé que podríamos celebrar de alguna forma –

– Celebraremos cuando Shiro esté con nosotros – explicó la chica – mi león todavía necesita reparación y no puedo perder el tiempo cuando solo hemos dado un pequeño paso –

El chico suspiro con cansancio, el anterior encuentro con Lance le había robado todo el descanso que había tenido durante su sueño y esperaba descansar antes de iniciar los preparativos, la chica pareció notarlo pues al verlo inmediatamente agregó.

– No tienes porqué venir, trabajo mejor sola, es más tranquilo –

El paladín rojo meditó un poco, pero finalmente accedió asintiendo con la cabeza, en realidad la chica no necesitaba que la cuidara todo el tiempo y él estaba hambriento.

– Te llevaré algo de comer en un rato – comentó Keith al momento de ponerse de pie y salía de la habitación con Pidge – No puedes seguir saltándote comidas cuando trabajas –

– Está bien – se resignó la chica con una mueca – pero tómate tu tiempo. –

Finalmente ambos chicos caminaron hasta la bifurcación que separaba los caminos de los andenes y la cocina, por alguna razón Pidge sintió el trayecto más corto que otras veces a pesar de haberlo recorrido en silencio y cuando se despidieron no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sola, empezaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia del chico.

Al igual que el paseo junto a Keith le había resultado corto, el viaje a los andenes le resultó extrañamente más largo, estaba pensando si debía hacer caso a su amigo y volver al comedor para comer algo cuando al abrir el andén del león verde lo primero que notó fue que alguien más estaba ahí. Lance estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas junto al león, al oír la puerta giró la cabeza y al notar que era Pidge bajo la mirada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba, pero el chico no respondía, miraba a espaldas de Pidge como si esperará a alguien más, por lo que la chica repitió sus palabras – ¿Qué haces aquí, Lance? Tú león está en el andén 3 –

– Nada, solo estaba viendo lo que provoqué – dijo el piloto mientras regresaba su mirada al león y le ofrecía una disculpa – Lo siento, yo no quería causar esto –

Por un momento Pidge no entendió a lo que se refería su compañero, pero basto una mirada a su león para que las palabras de Lance cobrarás sentido, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al ver el estado del mismo; la cola congelada, los golpes, rayones y abolladuras, le tomaría más de lo que imaginaba completar la reparación de todos los daños y suplicaba que los daños a los controles y sistemas fueran mínimos, estaba calculando el tiempo que le tomaría cuando notó que Lance temblaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, debía sentirse muy culpable. Tardo menos de un segundo en decidirse y se sentó junto a su compañero, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mismo.

– Tienes que admitir que ese disparo fue asombroso – bromeó la chica tratando de animarlo – Jamás volveré a dudar de tus habilidades de tirador –

El chico sonrió un poco, pero seguía sin recuperar su sonrisa habitual, algo que preocupó a su compañera.

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupe Lance? – preguntó con preocupación – Normalmente tú no eres así –

El paladín azul dudó un momento y le dedicó otra mirada entristecida a la chica.

– Creo que Kaltenecker está enferma – dijo con tristeza.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó la chica con genuina confusión.

– Kaltenecker, la vaca que nos dieron en el Mall espacial junto con tu juego –

– Cierto, ya recuerdo. ¿Por qué piensas que está enferma? ¿Acaso está decaída? –

– No es eso. He tratado de ordeñarla, pero no consigo que dé leche –

La chica se separó de él y lo miro fijamente para comprobar que no estuviera bromeando, pero al notar su cara de preocupación genuina no pudo evitar reír causando la molestia del paladín.

– ¡No es gracioso! – la reprendió el chico con notable enojo.

– No, claro que no – trato de explicarse la chica entre risas – Solo que a veces me sorprende tu inocencia. Claro que tu vaca no puede dar leche. –

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Lance que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

– ¿Pues por qué será? Necesita un macho y así tenga una cría y dé leche – le explico la chica entre risas – No podrás ordeñarla de otra forma –

– No lo entiendo ¿Qué se supone que haría con un macho? –

La risa de la chica se detuvo de golpe y miro a Lance con sorpresa, no podía ser tan ingenuo ¿o sí? Pensó en cómo explicar las cosas mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color sonrosado.

– Ya sabes – intentó explicar nerviosa, mientras entrelazaba sus manos a modo de pantomima – El macho y la hembra se unirán y el macho hará eso y la hembra ya sabes y después de un tiempo nacerá un becerro y cuando el becerro nazca puedes ordeñar a la vaca –

– Entiendo – dijo Lance con una mueca, era obvio que no entendía a lo que Pidge se refería y después de meditar un momento agregó – ¿Tú lo has hecho? –

El color sonrosado de las mejillas de Pidge se convirtió en un rojo carmesí intenso que invadió el resto de su rostro hasta sus orejas, la chica podía notar el calor de la sangre que había ocupado cada centímetro de su rostro.

– Yo… no, nunca lo he hecho – por un momento pensó en las noches que había compartido cama con Keith, pero solo logró ponerse más nerviosa por ello – Creó que nunca he tenido la oportunidad, o más bien no he conocido la persona correcta. Eso no debe ser algo que hagas con cualquiera y en Galaxy Garrison todos me veían como un chico así que ni siquiera he tenido una cita. –

Ahora fue Lance quién rio a carcajadas ante la mirada de confusión de Pidge que posteriormente se transformó en una mueca de enojo.

– Me refería a ordeñar una vaca – dijo Lance riendo fuertemente – Vaya Pidge, no lo sabía pero eres una pervertida –

El rostro de la chica incrementó su coloración, en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, mientras golpeaba al chico sin importarle donde dieran sus puños, pero Lance no dejaba de reír mientras recibía los pequeños puños de su compañera, hasta que escuchó la puerta del andén abriéndose. Pidge bufó antes de girarse, estaba segura que era Keith llevándole algo de comida y que iniciaría una discusión con Lance por cualquier tontería en un minuto, pero al girarse se sorprendió de ver a Corran parado en la puerta.

– Pidge, la princesa Allura solicita tu presencia en el puente principal – anuncio con su habitual forma de hablar.

Lance y Pidge intercambiaron una mirada de confusión antes que la piloto se pusiera de pie y siguiera a Corran, cuando llegó a la sala del timón pudo notar el mapa estelar desplegado con una ruta trazada que los alejaba mucho de su curso actual, miro alrededor hasta dar con la mirada nerviosa de Slav que la miraba oculto desde un rincón y creyó comprender lo que sucedía. Allura había descubierto su plan.

– Gracias por venir, Pidge – le dijo Allura al verla llegar, parecía de buen humor, tal vez por la satisfacción de haberla atrapado.

– ¿Por qué me llamaste? – preguntó Pidge a la defensiva, poco le importaba lo que Allura pensará de su plan, nada le evitaría alcanzar a Shiro, no importaba si tenía que robar su propio león para ello. Miraba el mapa con atención tratando de memorizarlo, si tenía que escapar debía saber hacía donde tenía que ir, aunque el mapa no marcaba su objetivo.

– Como podrás notar. Slav trazó una nueva ruta para la nave en lo que él piensa nos ayudará a evitar más ataques de las flotas que todavía quedan alrededor de la galaxia. –

– ¿Quieres ir al punto? – exigió la chica con impaciencia – ¿Desde cuándo me haces venir solo para mencionarme un cambio de ruta? Es cierto que el león verde está severamente dañado, pero solo necesitó un par de días y estará como nuevo –

– Bien, déjame terminar – continuó la princesa con molestia, obviamente no le gustaba, ni estaba acostumbrada a ser interrumpida – De acuerdo a la información que recibimos de los miembros de la espada de Marmora, hay un centro de la célula rebelde en una luna de este planeta –

Allura señaló un planeta que estaba justamente al lado contrario de la ruta que Slav había trazado, por lo que evidentemente la alejaba de Shiro, no entendía a lo que quería llegar Allura pero Pidge ya sabía que fuera lo que fuera, lo rechazaría inmediatamente.

– ¿Y? – preguntó con insolencia.

La princesa tomo un respiro antes de continuar, esperaba que la conversación tomara otro rumbo, pero era notable que la piloto todavía estaba molesta con ella, así que se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse antes de continuar explicándole la situación, aunque ella creía que con lo inteligente que era la chica ya tendría que haberlo deducido para ese momento.

–La espada de Marmora usa esta luna como un centro de refugiados, de los prisioneros que rescataban en sus ataques a las bases de Zarkron, Corran y yo pensamos, y de echo Slav piensa que las probabilidades también son altas, de que tu hermano se encuentre en esa base. –

Allura le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la chica, esperaba que la noticia la alegrara inmensamente, pero la cara de Pidge había palidecido como si toda la sangre hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. La chica por su parte sentía que le habían arrojado un balde de agua helada, un par de meses antes no habría dudado en lanzarse a buscar a su hermano sin importarle si eso significaba abandonar el equipo, pero en esos momentos acercarse a su hermano significaba alejarse de su líder, Pidge sintió que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos al darse cuenta la posición en la que se encontraba, debía decidir y debía de hacerlo en ese momento. Matt o Shiro.


	8. Chapter 8

– La espada de Marmora usa esta luna como un centro de refugiados de los prisioneros que rescataban en sus ataques a las bases de Zarkron, Corran y yo pensamos, y de hecho Slav está de acuerdo en que las probabilidades son muy altas, de que tu hermano se encuentre en esa base –

Allura le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Pidge esperando su respuesta, más su reacción no fue ni siquiera cercana a la que esperaba. Primero Pidge perdió todo el color del rostro y se tambaleó como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás como si tratará de huir de ella.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la princesa con preocupación.

– Claro – respondió la piloto tratando de recuperar el aliento – Gracias. Me retiro –

Allura intentó decir algo para evitar que se fuera, pero fue muy tarde, la piloto rápidamente abandonó la habitación antes que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – se cuestionó la princesa con molestia – Pareciera que acabó de darle la peor noticia de su vida –

– Debe de estar tan emocionada por la noticia que entró en shock – aseguró Corran con total seguridad – Estoy seguro que en cuanto asuma la noticia estará dando saltos de felicidad. –

Mientras tanto Pidge corría por la nave sin rumbo específico, aun luchaba con la necesidad de llorar. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no tenía que ver con ningún dolor físico, respiraba con rapidez y dificultad mientras corría sin saber a dónde se dirigía hasta que se encontraba ahí.

Abrió la puerta del comedor sin detener su carrera hasta que chocó contra una persona, se tambaleó un poco pero logró evitar caer, agachó la mirada y podía ver su pecho elevarse al ritmo de su respiración agitada, le faltaba el aliento, le dolía el pecho y el corazón le latía en los oídos.

– ¿Pidge? – la llamó Hunk, la persona con quien había chocado – ¿Qué sucede? –

La chica levantó el rostro para verlo, Keith estaba apenas unos pasos detrás de él junto con Lance y los tres tenían una mirada de temor y preocupación reflejada en sus rostros, finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar una tras otra mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Hunk se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, cosa que la chica aprovecho para recargarse en su pecho para ahogar un poco los gritos de desesperación que salían de su alma.

Podía escuchar a sus compañeros preguntarle una y otra vez que le sucedía, llamarla por su nombre o dándole palabras de ánimo intentando tranquilizarla; pero finalmente, uno por uno, se fueron rindiendo y antes que la chica se diera cuenta, estaba siendo rodeada por los brazos de los otros paladines que la sujetaban con fuerza. Pidge tardó un rato más en calmarse, pero aquel abrazo fue como un chaleco salvavidas para ella, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente. Hunk fue el primero en soltarla, no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió de la habitación mientras los otros dos paladines la seguían abrazando y no la soltaron hasta que el paladín amarillo regresó con uno de sus nuevos platillos.

Ni siquiera le dijo que se levantara, simplemente se sentó nuevamente en el suelo ofreciéndole el plato al tiempo que Keith y Lance la soltaban, Pidge miró el plato un momento antes de tomarlo y empezó a comer poco a poco, ninguno dijo una palabra, se quedaron ahí sentados en círculo hasta que la chica terminó su plato.

La paladín verde dejo el plato en el suelo frente a ella antes de encarar a sus compañeros, los tres la veían expectantes, esperando que ella fuera la primera en hablar antes de realizar cualquier otra acción, finalmente Pidge se sintió con ánimos de hablar y después de un suspiro dijo en voz tan baja que de haber existido el mínimo ruido en ese momento hubiera sido inaudible.

– Allura dice que encontró la base donde está mi hermano –

Keith fue el único cuyo rostro no mostró una absoluta confusión ante la declaración de la chica, él sabía que los pensamientos de la piloto estaban únicamente con el paladín negro y que anteriormente ella no habría dudado en ir ella sola en busca de su hermano, pero en esos momentos seguir esa pista significaba renunciar a encontrar a su líder.

– No lo entiendo – dijo Lance, siendo el primero en hablar – Esas son buenas noticias ¿no? –

Pidge se tomó un momento en meditar la pregunta que le hacía su compañero y finalmente tomo la decisión de hacer algo que se había esforzado en evitar, ser sincera con ellos. Se tomó el tiempo de explicarles todo lo sucedido, los experimentos con el león negro, el primer sueño dentro del león, la conexión entre el planeta Galra y el león negro, el segundo encuentro con su líder y finalmente la plática con Slav, se aseguró de evitar mencionar la participación de Keith ya que sus compañeros estarían molestos de que se les fuera ocultada información tan relevante sobre la ubicación de su líder, pero no contaba con la percepción del paladín azul.

– ¿Tú lo sabías no es así? – reclamó el piloto al paladín rojo al momento que la chica terminó su relato, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la chaqueta.

– Él no sabía nada – interrumpió la paladín antes de que Keith dijera una palabra – Yo se lo oculte a todos, no quería que intentarán de disuadirme –

– ¿Acaso estás loca? – preguntó Hunk extrañado como si la piloto hubiera empezado a decir incoherencias - Ninguno de nosotros habría tratado de disuadirte –

– Todos queremos que Shiro regrese – agregó Lance soltando a Keith – si nos hubieras dicho antes hubiéramos puesto todo de nuestra parte para ayudarte. –

– Pero Allura… – intentó decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por los tres paladines al mismo tiempo.

– Al diablo Allura –

La chica rió ante eso, se sintió una tonta al no confiar antes en sus compañeros y recordó las palabras que Keith había repetido de Lance días antes. Todos eran amigos. Sin embargo, recordando la situación, la sonrisa de la piloto se desdibujo rápidamente.

– No sé qué hacer – confesó

– Es sencillo – se apresuró Keith – debes saber ordenar tus prioridades, lo mejor sería ir por la persona que más te importa. Tu hermano –

Pidge no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en las palabras de Keith, aunque para él resultaba fácil, para ella era impensable escoger entre su hermano y su líder, ambos eran muy importantes para ella, sintió nuevamente como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a pesar de que estaba cansada del llanto, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa, Lance se había puesto de pie con los puños apretados.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? – exclamó con furia – ¿Qué no ves lo difícil que es esto para ella? –

– Creo saber mejor que tú, como se siente – replicó el paladín rojo ofendido mientras él también se ponía de pie – ¡Desde que salimos de la tierra, he incluso antes, ha hecho de todo para encontrar a su familia, no puede distraerse estando tan cerca! –

– ¿Es que acaso no sabes leer la situación? – rebatió el paladín azul – ¿O sus sentimientos? –

Pidge se sonrojó ante las palabras de Lance mientras Keith la miraba con confusión, no entendía a las palabras de Lance y ella a su vez estaba sorprendida de que el paladín conociera sus sentimientos hacia su líder.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Keith confundido

– Eso no importa – interrumpió Hunk – No es momento para discutir, debemos idear un plan –

– ¿Un plan? – cuestionó la chica – No lo entiendo. ¿Un plan para qué? –

– ¿Para qué más? – respondió el paladín amarillo – Para traer a Shiro antes de ir por tu hermano –

La chica le dedicó una mirada estupefacta, en su mente no cabía la idea de recuperar a ambos chicos, pero ahora sus compañeros hablaban de hacerlo como si solo se tratase de tomar una pequeña desviación y no de atravesar la galaxia entera.

– ¡Ya sé! – exclamó Lance con entusiasmo – ¿Por qué no usamos el teludav? Podríamos ir y regresar antes de que Allura pudiera decir quiznaq –

– Porque el teludav se dañó en la batalla contra Zarkron y además Allura es la única que puede activarlo. Nos atraparían antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos a él. –

– Eso no sería ningún problema – refutó el paladín azul – Pidge puede hackear lo que sea –

– Pero Allura estará furiosa – agregó Hunk con duda en su voz.

– Al diablo Allura – expresó con decisión la chica – Se me hace una idea perfecta. Podría copiar sus funciones cerebrales mientras duerme. Arreglaré el sistema para que Lance pueda activarlo, Hunk se quedará resguardando la puerta, mientras Keith y yo tomamos el león rojo y traemos a Shiro de regreso –

– ¿Cómo lograrás copiar su función cerebral? – cuestionó Keith moleto – ¿Y por qué Lance tiene que ser quién lo haga? –

– Puedo usar las tiaras que nos dieron en Olkarion, si alteró su funcionalidad podría copiar las ondas de pensamiento de Allura y así al usarla sería como si Lance fuera Allura – explicó Pidge con astucia – Tú mismo dijiste que el león rojo era el mejor para el trabajo de atravesar los escombros y solo yo sé cuál es el lugar al que hay que ir. No hay otra manera. –

Keith no intento replicar, pero no pudo, la chica tenía razón. Con una mirada de complicidad entre los paladines selló el trato y decidieron poner la misión en función lo más pronto posible.

– Bueno, si ya está decidido – concluyo Keith – Pidge necesita descansar, lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación –

– Me parece buena idea – contestó la chica mirando el suelo un poco avergonzada – pero en realidad mis piernas no responden… No puedo pararme –

La chica les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a sus compañeros y fue Keith el primero en dar un paso al frente y ofrecerle su mano.

– Yo te llevaré a tu habitación – le dijo mientras se agachaba para cargarla, pero en ese momento Lance se puso frente a él y lo empujo.

– ¿Por qué siempre tú? – le reprochó – ¡Déjala respirar un momento! –

– ¿Qué te sucede? – exclamó el paladín rojo mientras se levantaba con molestia, estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea, pero Hunk se interpuso entre ambos.

– Chicos, basta. No debemos pelear entre nosotros – les recordó el paladín amarillo mientras los separaba con su cuerpo – Pidge necesita descansar, es cierto, pero no podrá hacerlo si los ve peleando –

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada de odio y finalmente fue Lance quien separó la vista y se agachó junto a su compañera.

– Yo la llevaré – declaró Lance mientras cargaba a la chica.

Keith bufó con molestia y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose probablemente a su propia habitación, mientras Lance llevaba a Pidge en la espalda hacia su habitación, llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido hasta que la chica se armó de valor para hablar.

– Nunca te había visto actuar así – expresó con preocupación – Si no te conociera diría que estas celoso –

El paladín azul agacho el rostro un poco sonrojado, tratando de evitar que la chica lo viera, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

– ¿Desde cuándo… – empezó a decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el paladín.

– ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por Shiro? – le cuestionó seriamente.

Pidge no pudó evitar sonrojarse inmediatamente, trato de negarlo, pero solo logro balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras escondía el rostro en el cabello de su compañero, provocando en él una pequeña risa.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tú? – pregunto la chica con el rostro hundido en su cabello.

– Desde antes que tú – le contestó simplemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– No creí ser tan obvia – confesó avergonzada la paladín mientras se separaba del cabello del chico y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del mismo.

– En realidad no lo eres – la tranquilizo su amigo – Para mí fue fácil saberlo desde el principio. Tú forma de actuar, tu forma de mirarlo, incluso en Beta Traz no pudiste evitar sonreír con sus palabras. Él siempre te animaba y fue sencillo adivinarlo cuando ya has pasado por ello. –

Nuevamente Pidge sintió el color subir a su rostro, pero esta vez se esforzó por ignorarlo mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para consolar a su amigo, pero fue él quien habló primero.

– Tú nunca lo notaste en la academia – le explicó – En realidad no notabas a nadie, siempre te aislabas del mundo, no creo que hubieras reparado en mi presencia o la de Hunk de no ser porque estábamos en el mismo equipo –

– ¿Hablas de Keith? – preguntó la chica, pero Lance ignoró su pregunta y siguió hablando.

–Cuando lo expulsaron pareciera que fui el único que se dio cuenta, me ascendieron y eso debía de tenerme contento, pero aun así sentía que si no lo superaba no podía decirme realmente piloto. Me alegre cuando el león azul me eligió en lugar de a él, sentí que por primera vez lo superaba, pero cuando él también fue seleccionado como paladín… Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como cuando supe que estaríamos en la misma tripulación. –

En ese momento llegaron a la habitación de la chica, Lance abrió la puerta y la dejó sobre la cama sin decir una sola palabra y ella tampoco decía nada, no porque no quisiera, más bien no sabía que decir. Nuevamente fue Lance quien rompió el silencio, pero había cambiado el tema totalmente.

– ¿Estás completamente segura que hablaste con Shiro? – preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama – ¿Estás segura que no fue un sueño totalmente? –

– Paso dos veces Lance, estoy completamente segura – replicó la chica a la defensiva – No haría esto si no estuviera totalmente segura –

– Lo sé, pero uno de esos episodios pudo provocar el otro. Sé que no harías esto si no estuvieras 100% segura, por eso necesito saberlo ¿Estás 100% segura? –

La chica frunció el ceño y con decisión intento levantarse, pero las piernas aún no la sujetaban por lo que estuvo a punto de caer, salvo que Lance la sostuvo para evitarlo.

– Llévame al león negro – exclamó antes de que pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien – Si logró contactarme con él aunque sea un momento, sabré que es real –

Lance la miró desconcertado, pero al notar la determinación en sus ojos asintió antes de volver a cargarla y llevarla lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hangar central, aquel que ocupaba el león negro. Le costó un poco llegar a la cabina con la chica a cuestas, pero finalmente ahí sentó a la chica en el asiento del piloto y la observó esperando que sucediera algo.

– ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó, pero Pidge ya no lo escuchaba, había puesto sus manos sobre el panel y cerrado sus ojos.

Por un momento la piloto temió que no funcionara, que las dudas de Lance y Keith fueran reales y solo habían sido un par de sueños, pero ahora sabía lo que debía hacer y si funcionaba significaría que era real y que podría rescatar a su líder. Se concentró en el león negro y en sus sentimientos que por primera vez, al menos para ella misma podía admitirlos y antes de que se diera cuenta pudo sentir el latido que había sentido anteriormente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el rugido del león negro, en un parpadeo nuevamente estaba frente a ese planeta destruido rodeada de escombros, se arrepintió por un momento de no esperar otro momento para hacerlo, pues se sentía agotada y sabía que no podría estar consiente mucho tiempo, hasta que escucho la voz que tanto anhelaba a sus espaldas.

– ¿Pidge? – llamó Shiro y mientras ella volteaba a verlo alcanzó a hacer otra pregunta – ¿Por qué estás aquí nuevamente? –

– ¡No hables! – le ordenó la chica, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo así que gritaba con desesperación de entregar su mensaje – ¡Yo vendré por ti! ¡No tardaré mucho, lo prometo! ¡Así que espera por mí! ¡No te alejes! ¡Espera por mí! ¡No tardaré, lo prometo! –

La chica pudo notar esta vez como su cuerpo se desvanecía, unas lágrimas lograron salir de sus ojos mientras se separaba nuevamente de su líder, pero antes de hacerlo pudo notar que él sonreía y antes de perder la conciencia pudo escuchar que le dedicaba unas palabras.

– Sé que lo harás – le aseguró con una radiante sonrisa – Estaré esperando por ti, Katie –

 **#Viernes de Voltron**

 **La próxima semana capítulo doble en honor al cumpleaños de Pidge el 3 de Abril.**


	9. Chapter 9 Feliz Cumpleaños PidgeKatie

Los paládínes habrían ejecutado su plan de inmediato de no ser por una cosa, o mejor dicho, una persona: Corran. El asistente personal de la princesa no dormía, o al menos no que ellos lo supieran, la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la cabina principal por lo que acercarse al teludav era imposible, finalmente habían decidido esperar al día en que Corran se dedicaba a la limpieza general de la nave, normalmente ese día Corran tomaba una siesta de dos Varga, según Lance, más aun así tuvieron que esperar un movimiento spicoliano, antes de que llegará tan esperado momento.

Conseguir las ondas de pensamiento de Allura fue más sencillo, normalmente ella dormía entre 8 y 10 Varga cada que se sentía agotada y sucedía seguido, especialmente después de hablar con Slav, por lo que en el momento en que notaron al extravagante científico caminar a la plataforma del timón, tomaron sus posiciones. Hunk había preparado bocadillos para distraer a los chismosos ratones de Allura, mientras una vez la princesa estuvo dormida, Pidge hackeó la puerta para entrar en su habitación mientras Lance y Keith vigilaban la puerta, en menos de un dobash Pidge salía de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

– Fue demasiado fácil – exclamó con alegría la chica a Keith después en la habitación de la misma, ya se había convertido en una costumbre el dormir juntos – En cuanto Corran baje la guardia, la nave estará en nuestro poder –

– Hablas como si estuviéramos armando un motín – observó Keith conteniendo la risa – ¿No habrá sido este todo un plan tuyo para apoderarte del castillo? –

– Claro, es todo parte de mi plan maestro para deshacerme de Allura. ¡Seré la nueva princesa de esta nave! –

Los chicos rieron con ánimo, en un quintent más sería la anhelada limpieza general de Corran, los paladines se habían propuesto pasar el tiempo de la limpieza entrenando para evitar que Corran exigiera su participación, y habían pasado el tiempo que habían tenido antes de la misma, ensuciando lo más posible el castillo. Querían que esa limpieza especialmente fuera agotadora.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó el paladín rojo, mientras envolvía a la chica entre sus brazos.

– Un poco – confesó la chica acomodándose en el pecho del chico, podía oír su corazón latir de prisa, lo que le decía que su amigo también se encontraba igual de nervioso que ella – Si no encontramos a Shiro todo esto habrá sido en vano. –

– Lo encontraremos – la confortó el joven – Sé que lo haremos, tú lo harás. –

La chica sonrió ante esas palabras, en el tiempo que últimamente habían pasado juntos se habían hecho más cercanos y juntos se habían ayudado a desaparecer las pesadillas del otro, se sentía agradecida con el paladín rojo y al mismo tiempo algo culpable al conocer los sentimientos del paladín azul. Le había insistido a Lance que hablará con Keith de sus sentimientos, pero él se negaba y le había pedido que no le comentará nada, ella había accedido de mala gana, pero se había propuesto que una vez se hubiera reunido con su hermano, lo siguiente en su lista sería alentar a sus compañeros a llevar su relación a otro nivel, al principio se sintió un poco mal de pensar que ya no podría compartir la cama con el paladín rojo, pero al pensar que próximamente el paladín negro regresaría a su lado, pensó que tal vez sería con él con quien podría compartir la cama.

– ¿Pidge estas bien? – le preguntó Keith a la chica con desconcierto – Tú rostro se puso rojo –

– ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – cuestionó la chica avergonzada – Quiero decir, sí. Solo pensaba… –

– ¿En qué? – la interrogó el paladín

– Yo, yo solo pensaba… en Lance – contestó la chica nerviosa.

– ¿En Lance? – la volvió a cuestionar el chico mientras alzaba una ceja, la conversación no estaba yendo por buen camino y ella lo sabía.

– No, quiero decir sí – avergonzada Pidge oculto su rostro en las manos, mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas al mismo tiempo que sentía la mirada impaciente de su compañero y finalmente una pregunta se formuló en sus labios - ¿Keith, tú has ordeñado a una vaca? –

– ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó el piloto claramente confundido.

– Yo estaba pensando, cuando sucedió todo eso de mi hermano, Lance me preguntó si había ordeñado una vaca, está preocupado que su vaca no dé leche –

Keith rió con fuerza causando desconcierto en la chica, en realidad le gustaba verlo reír y nunca lo veía reír como cuando estaban los dos solos, especialmente en su habitación.

– ¿Estás intentando cambiarme el tema? – le preguntó aun riendo.

– ¡No es eso! – alzó la voz la chica avergonzada – Estaba pensando en esa conversación, Lance me preguntó sobre su vaca y yo le dije que necesitaba un macho para hacer "eso" y yo, más bien él me preguntó si lo había hecho y yo pensaba que se refería a "eso", pero él se refería a ordeñar a una vaca y nunca lo he hecho, por eso te preguntó si tú lo has hecho –

La chica hablaba deprisa y su cabeza era un embrollo así que en realidad no sabía exactamente lo que le estaba preguntando a su compañero cuyo rostro pasó de confuso a cómico y finalmente rió con tal fuerza hasta que tuvo que sostenerse el estómago.

– Creo que tú no estás hablando de ordeñar vacas – dijo el chico entre risas.

– Eres un tonto – exclamó la chica empujándolo, haciendo que cayera de la cama y dándole la espalda agregó – Olvida lo que dije –

El paladín siguió riendo en el piso hasta que finalmente logró tranquilizarse, cosa que solo hizo molestar cada segundo que pasó a la paladín. Finalmente el chico ocupó su lugar en la cama y le respondió con una sonrisa.

– No, nunca he "ordeñado una vaca" – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos – Ni literal, ni figurativamente –

– Ya duérmete – ordenó la chica sin girarse – Mañana tenemos que entrenar. –

Keith siguió riendo un momento más, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había quedado dormido. Pidge se giró suavemente para no despertarlo y poder verlo de frente, estaba sorprendida de que el paladín se hubiera dormido tan rápido, su propio corazón latía tan deprisa que le resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño mientras pensaba el día que les aguardaba, pensaba una y otra vez en todas las cosas que podían salir mal, en que los fueran a descubrir, que alguno resultará herido durante la misión o que no fueran capaces de encontrar a Shiro antes de que el tiempo del teludav acabara y terminaran varados en las peligrosas ruinas del planeta.

Pidge removió un poco el cabello de la cara de Keith para verlo con claridad, se sentía culpable de haber involucrado al resto de los paladines en un plan tan arriesgado, había dicho a Keith que iría con ella sin preocuparle si él quería hacerlo o no, sentía que actuaba igual que Allura, imponiendo sus ideas sin importar si los otros las compartían y eso la molestaba, recordó las palabras que Shiro le había dedicado antes de su última batalla; como se sentía orgulloso de haber luchado con ellos aunque fuera por poco tiempo, la adrenalina y el miedo de la última batalla regresaron a ella y se acurrucó temblando en el pecho de su amigo, no quería perder a nadie más, ni que sus compañeros perdieran a alguien más, así que se prometió a sí misma hacer todo para evitar que eso sucediera.

No sé dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero al despertar seguía aferrada a su compañero fuertemente, se levantó un poco entumida y buscó sus lentes junto a la cama poniéndoselos como pudo.

– Keith, levántate – llamó en un bostezo – Tenemos que reunirnos con Lance y Hunk para el desayuno –

Su compañero solo le dio un ronquido como respuesta así que con molestia, pateó al paladín haciendo que este cayera de la cama y se golpeara la cabeza, se levantó de golpe con una marca roja en la frente y viendo a la chica con ira, por lo cual ella rió burlonamente.

– Yo te llamé – se excusó – Tú fuiste el que no quería levantarse –

El paladín rojo le dedicó un gruñido mientras se colocaba su uniforme de paladín, lo había llevado a la habitación para estar preparado, la chica rápidamente se puso de pie, pero se vistió más despacio, su mente aún estaba ocupada en sus pensamientos nocturnos. Keith terminó de vestirse con rapidez y no pudo evitar notar lo distraída que estaba su compañera mientras trataba de ponerse una de sus botas en el pie incorrecto.

– Pidge ¿Todo está bien? – le preguntó con preocupación.

– ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó la chica mientras se daba cuenta de su alrededor y ponía su bota en el pie correcto – Ah sí, claro. Lance dijo que mantendría el entrenamiento en el nivel más bajo para evitar que nos cansemos mucho –

– Eso no fue lo que te pregunté y fui yo quien dijo eso, no Lance –

La chica le dedicó una mirada desconcertada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que su compañero le pedía y suspiró.

– Estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa – explicó – y sé que me dirás que todo saldrá bien así que solo adelántate, te alcanzaré en un momento –

Keith intentó decir algo, pero en realidad sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería tomada de buena manera por la chica, así que se dirigió a la puerta, pero al punto de salir algo cruzó por sus pensamientos y se detuvo.

– Pidge… ¿De dónde salió eso? – preguntó con genuino interés.

– ¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó a su vez la chica mientras se ponía su peto.

– Pidge – repitió el chico simplemente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica, mientras giraba a verlo irritada y se dio cuenta que el paladín no estaba señalando nada – ¿De dónde salió que cosa? –

– Pidge, tu nombre – respondió el paladín explicándose – ¿Por qué tomaste el nombre de Pidge? Ese no es tu nombre real ¿o sí? –

– Ah eso – respondió la chica restándole importancia – No es nada, cuando mi padre y mi hermano fueron asignados a la misión Kerberos, hicieron una ceremonia, ya sabes, burocracia. Mi madre y yo fuimos invitadas y ahí conocí a un joven piloto, o tal vez era estudiante, no lo sé. Él y yo estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, me explicó cómo funcionaban los cohetes y la misión a la que habían asignado a mi familia. Yo estaba encantada y empecé a balancearme y saltar entre las vigas, el joven piloto se sorprendió de lo grácil que era, o creó que así lo llamó y finalmente antes de despedirnos me mencionó que yo le recordaba a los pichones que siempre rondaban las pistas de lanzamiento, gráciles y valientes, creo que de ahí decidí el nombre y Gunderson, fue un apellido que leí por ahí mientras investigaba sobre la misión Kerberos en las computadoras de Garrison –

– Ya veo – replicó Keith pensativo, siendo que la historia que Pidge le contaba le resultaba demasiado familiar – ¿Y supiste el nombre de ese piloto? –

– No en realidad – aseguró la chica mientras terminaba de ponerse el traje y tomaba su casco – Solo recuerdo su cabello oscuro, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, dos años antes de que la misión a Kerberos se hiciera. En realidad no sé porque lo tomé para ocultar mi identidad, no fue tan importante, solo necesitaba un nombre, es todo –

– Solo un nombre – repitió el chico mientras salía al pasillo con su compañera, con aquella historia resonando en su cabeza, tratando de recordar dónde la había escuchado antes, pero algo más surgió en sus pensamientos –Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he sabido tu nombre real –

La chica lo miró con sorpresa, en realidad no era mentira y tampoco tenía ningún problema en decírselo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo siendo Pidge que había olvidado que era ser Katie, sintió un extraña sensación al pensar en su propio nombre, como si fuera el nombre de otra persona, de una persona que conoció hace mucho tiempo.

– No es importante – descartó con un movimiento de sus manos – Ser Pidge está bien para mí –

– Tal vez – le comentó Keith sin darse cuenta lo mucho que la conversación estaba afectando a su compañera – Pero cuando tú y tu hermano se reúnan nuevamente, le será extraño que ver que te llaman de otra forma –

Pidge se sintió intimidada ante las palabras de Keith, pero en ese momento habían llegado al comedor y, por lo menos Keith, se olvidó totalmente del tema mientras que Hunk se encargaba de mostrarles los diversos platillos en los que había transformado las extrañas comidas que el castillo les proveía, tuvieron un abundante desayuno antes de salir a entrenar, pero antes de girar a los andenes pudieron escuchar la quejumbrosa voz de Corran acercarse a ellos por lo que se ocultaron en un armario de utensilios mientras el alteano pasaba, sacando humo de las orejas del deteriorado estado en que los paladines habían dejado las diferentes áreas de descanso, los paladines aguantaron la risa hasta que Corran se escuchó lo suficientemente lejos para poder salir y rieron con satisfacción. Su plan estaba funcionando al pie de la letra.

– Le dará un ataque cuando vea la sala de máquinas – dijo Pidge, quien había desarmado su invento en dicha sala, dejando tornillos y manchas de aceite por todo el lugar.

– ¿La sala de máquinas? Cuando vea el estado de la cocina perderá la cabeza – anunció Hunk con orgullo, pues se había encargado de no limpiar ni una cacerola de las últimas 15 comidas, que ya parecían banquetes.

– Oh no – protestó Lance – ¿Quieren saber lo que es un verdadero desastre? Yo dejé mis calcetines sucios en la sala de descanso y mi ropa interior en la piscina, necesitara mucho tiempo en eliminar el aroma de ambos –

Los chicos hicieron una mueca de asco antes de continuar riendo, realmente cuando se lo proponían podían ser un verdadero desastre, fue en ese momento cuando algo surgió en la cabeza de Pidge quién rápidamente entró nuevamente entró en el armario y salió con un gran contenedor.

– Adelántense – pidió la paladín mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Los alcanzaré en las salas de entrenamiento, no empiecen sin mí –

– ¿Qué planea ahora? – cuestionó el paladín amarillo a sus compañeros, pero en realidad ninguno de ellos sabía lo que cruzaba por la mente de la piloto la mitad del tiempo.

Cuando Pidge estuvo en la cocina llenó el recipiente de agua hasta donde pudo, se arrepintió de no pedir la ayuda a ninguno de sus compañeros pues una vez lleno el recipiente de agua era algo pesado de llevar, pero para su suerte no iba tan lejos. Llegó a uno de los amplios pasillos que llevaban a los centros de control del escudo y vació el contenido en el piso, dejando un enorme charco, accidentalmente parte del agua cayó en su ropa, pero no le tomo interés, cabía perfectamente en su plan.

Con rapidez, bajo un nivel del castillo, deshaciéndose del recipiente en cuanto pudo, se encontraba en las habitaciones y moviéndose mientras hacía sus cálculos, sonrió al ver que efectivamente estaba justo en la habitación en la que quería estar y entró en la misma con un aire despreocupado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Slav sobresaltado al ver a la chica entrar a su habitación – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Nada, perdón – dijo la piloto con aire despreocupado viendo fijamente el techo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que hubiera en la habitación – No quise molestarte, discúlpame –

– Estas mojada – observó el curioso científico con nerviosismo, actitud que recientemente había tomado cada que se topaba con la piloto, en ese momento Pidge se sintió algo culpable de las veces que le había gritado, pero tenía cosas más importantes en la mente.

– Oh no es nada – dijo sin querer denotar ninguna emoción en específico – es solo que… –

– ¿Qué? – preguntó el genio cuyo nervios iban en aumento.

– Nada – soltó la chica con un ademán de la mano – encontré un charco en el nivel superior, justo sobre este lugar, pero no pude ver ninguna fuga o de donde pudo venir esa… supongo que es agua. Al estar cerca del control de las defensas pensé que tal vez era una filtración, pero no pareces tener goteras. Tal vez no sea nada. –

Pidge trataba de sonar despreocupada, pero el rostro de Slav había adquirido una expresión total de horror. Sin decirle nada rápidamente había salido de la habitación con su extraño caminar mientras la chica sonreía en una mezcla de malicia y victoria, le era muy conocida la hidrofobia del genio, así como su recurrente pesadilla de ahogarse en un charco de agua, por lo que estaba segura que en ese momento Slav se dirigiría con Allura y no se detendría hasta que pudieran dar con el origen del agua y aun así tranquilizar al científico les tomaría demasiado tiempo y energía. Allura y Corran les esperaba un largo día.

Pidge caminó triunfal hasta el ascensor que la llevaba a los pisos inferiores y sorprendió a sus compañeros paladines al llegar con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se estiraban la chica les contaba lo que había hecho, provocando la risa y palabras de felicitación por parte de sus compañeros.

Keith cumplió su promesa, el nivel del entrenamiento resulto sencillo, los paladines que habían estado fuera de práctica en combate cuerpo a cuerpo rápidamente agarraron el ritmo y combinado con el trabajo en equipo terminaron rápidamente con el entrenamiento. Siguieron con el entrenamiento de sincronización, que en general fue sencillo, pero al no tener un quinto paladín no pudieron completar.

Finalmente dejaron para el final la sincronización con los leones, ninguno lo necesitaba en realidad, pero todos habían escuchado la historia de Keith de cómo había conseguido que el león negro se moviera para rescatar a Shiro y querían verlo en acción, más una vez allí, a pesar de que había podido bajar las defensas del león, una vez en su cabina el león permaneció inmóvil.

– Creí que dijiste que podías moverlo – le reprochó Lance decepcionado.

– ¡Lo hice una vez! – se defendió Keith molesto mientras bajaba del león – No entiendo porque ahora no se mueve –

– Eres un fraude – replicó el paladín azul, provocando al rojo.

– Tal vez sea otra cosa – los interrumpió Pidge antes de que iniciaran una pelea – Quizá el león reaccionó esa vez porque Shiro se encontraba en peligro ¿no? –

– Como cuando el león rojo reaccionó cuando le estaban pateando el trasero a Keith en la espada de Marmora – agregó Lance.

– Similar – confirmó la piloto mientras detenía a Keith con ayuda de Hunk para evitar que se lanzará sobre Lance – tal vez los leones reaccionan para resguardar la integridad de sus pilotos –

– En ese caso ¿porque no lo intentas Pidge? – preguntó el piloto azul – Tú lo activaste antes ¿no? –

– Es diferente – explicó la chica – pude crear una conexión con la mente de Shiro, pero mientras el león no consideré que alguien es digno de pilotearlo, no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer que se mueva –

Pidge se sintió un poco decepcionada, tenía la esperanza de poder llevar al león negro hasta donde estaba, tenía la teoría de que con su ayuda podrían encontrar a su líder con facilidad, pero ahora su plan había cambiado y tendrían que buscar apoyados únicamente en la velocidad del león rojo.

Los chicos volvieron a los pisos superiores, mientras Lance y Keith discutían, Pidge y Hunk conversaban acerca de la posibilidad de comer algo antes de seguir con lo planeado, pero al recorrer unos cuantos metros la paladín verde se detuvo con un extraño presentimiento.

– ¿No les parece que todo está muy silencioso? – les preguntó a sus compañeros que en ese momento guardaron silencio y pudieron presenciar el silencio sepulcral en el ambiente.

– Es cierto – confirmó Hunk con un escalofrío.

– ¿A qué crees que se deba? – preguntó Keith que instintivamente había tomado su bayard.

– Creo que estamos detenidos – dijo Lance mientras ponía una oreja contra los muros – El castillo no se mueve, por eso esta tan callado, la maquinaria no se mueve –

Con nerviosismo los paladínes tomaron sus bayard mientras avanzaban con precaución por el castillo, Corran había hecho un buen trabajo, el castillo estaba impecable, pero el silencio ponía cada vez más nerviosos a los pilotos, fue cuando se acercaron al comedor que un gruñido los hizo sobresaltarse. Por medio de señas Lance se encargó de guiar a sus compañeros, Keith y Pidge se quedaron en la retaguardia, por si fuera lo que fuera que hiciera esos gruñidos los intentara atacar, mientras que Lance y Hunk avanzaban a investigar, pero al llegar a la puerta de la misma bajaron sus armas y se relajaron, con señas les indicaron a sus compañeros que se acercaran y cuando ambos estuvieron reunidos con sus amigos observaron dentro del comedor un Corran demasiado cansado roncando echado sobre la mesa.

Los paladines rieron bajo antes de salir corriendo en dirección del puente de mando.

– Eso fue lo que paso – observó riendo Lance mientras se adelantaba a los demás – Corran esta tan cansado y si el plan de Pidge con Slav dio resultado, Allura también debe estar dormida –

– Por eso nos detuvimos – continuó Keith – Nadie está conduciendo la nave –

Con entusiasmo los paladines corrieron hasta el centro del timón donde confirmaron sus sospechas, no había nadie ahí y los paneles estaban apagados totalmente, ninguno perdió tiempo. Pidge inmediatamente sacó de escondido bajo su traje la tiara de los olkari, mientras Lance se quitaba su casco y Keith y Hunk buscaban objetos para trabar la puerta.

Pidge colocó la tiara sobre la cabeza de Lance y cuando este se colocó en la plataforma que normalmente utilizaba la princesa esta se encendió junto con todo el castillo.

– Bien – dijo el piloto azul con una sonrisa – ¿Y cómo funciona esto? –

– Trata de ver las cámaras, piensa en ello – le sugirió la chica con nerviosismo.

Lance cerró los ojos un momento intentando lo que le había dicho su compañera e inmediatamente las pantallas mostraron todo el castillo, los paladines pudieron ver a Allura durmiendo en su habitación, a Corran haciendo lo mismo en el comedor y un nervioso Slav revisando las tuberías del nivel superior.

– Bien, no hay que perder tiempo – anunció Keith mientras tomaba a Pidge de la muñeca.

– Tienes razón – concordó la piloto, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, seguida por Hunk – Hunk, recuerda que te toca hacer el trabajo de Corran, según mis cálculos el portal debe permanecer abierto aproximadamente 20 minutos, no importa que pase, tienen que aguantar –

– Bien, pero ustedes recuerden que tienen 20 minutos – le reprocho el paladín amarillo – Si no encuentran a Shiro en ese tiempo tienen que volver o se quedarán ahí y no puedo garantizar que podamos ir por ustedes pronto –

Pidge y Keith asintieron antes de correr hacia los conductos de emergencia que los llevaban a los leones, pudieron escuchar la puerta cerrar tras de ellos, Pidge tomo el mismo conducto que Keith sosteniéndose de él para llegar al león rojo y una vez ahí ambos se colocaron los cascos a la vez que el hangar se abría.

– Chicos – escucharon la voz de Lance en sus cascos – los acercaré lo más que pueda, pero estarán en una zona llena de escombros, tengan cuidado y Keith… cuida… de Pidge –

– ¡No soy una niña! – reprocho la paladín verde, pero nadie respondió, nuevamente el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y pudo notar en la voz de Lance y en la mirada de Keith que no era la única que se sentía así.

El león rojo salió volando por el cosmos y en el momento en que se posicionó frente al castillo, un agujero de gusano se abrió frente al mismo y el león rojo fue tragado por el mismo.

– Buena suerte chicos – dijo Lance desde el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Allura, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

El león rojo se movió bruscamente, al cruzar el agujero de gusano habían encontrado de frente con una roca enorme y Keith apenas había logrado esquivarlo antes de darse cuenta que había otra más sobre ellos y una infinidad más a su alrededor. El león maniobró entre las rocas con dificultad hasta que por fin pudo detenerse en una gran roca a unos cuantos metros del portal.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el piloto a su acompañante que estaba en el suelo aferrada a su silla, había caído durante las maniobras, pero se levantó rápidamente.

– Estoy bien – respondió algo mareada – ¿Estamos en el lugar correcto? –

– Eso creo –

Keith maniobró al león negro entre las rocas al mismo tiempo que con las garras del mismo dejaba marcas sobre las mismas para ayudarlos en el regreso a localizar el portal, empezaba a dudar de que fuera el lugar correcto cuando salieron a un campo abierto, rodeado de más rocas espaciales y al centro de todo un planeta muerto.

El paladín rojo se tomó un momento para admirar la escena, nunca pensó en las palabras de la chica con detenimiento hasta ese momento, en cierta forma el planeta recordaba a una fruta mordida, pero al mirar a su compañera esta mostraba una cara afligida.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó mientras examinaba la atmosfera con ayuda de su león.

– Todo está bien – mintió la chica mientras veía alrededor, era cierto que estaban en el lugar correcto, pero no era como ella lo había visto en sus visiones, los escombros estaban más dispersos, agrupados en un anillo alrededor del planeta que lucía más erosionado de lo que ella había visto. Tratando de alejar esas ideas de la cabeza intentó comunicarse al castillo – Lance ¿me escuchas? Estamos en el lugar correcto. Repito. Estamos en el lugar correcto. ¿Lance? –

Pero los comunicadores permanecieron en silencio.

– Debe haber interferencia – la consoló Keith mientras presionaba tecla tras tecla de su panel, que desplegó en el monitor una serie de gráficos e información que lo preocupó – Pidge mira esto –

La chica se acercó a la pantalla y frunció el ceño, la atmosfera a su alrededor era increíblemente toxica y corrosiva, incluso el león rojo tendría problemas para soportar en esas condiciones mucho tiempo.

– Bueno, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo – confirmó la chica mientras hacía cálculos en su cabeza – Si no me equivocó con el soporte vital de los trajes podré soportar unos 5 minutos ahí afuera –

– ¿Qué? ¿Piensas salir? – preguntó incrédulo el piloto – ¿No ves la pantalla? Aquí dice que no hay señales de vida alrededor –

– Por eso tengo que buscarlo personalmente – contestó la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del universo – Yo sé que él está aquí Keith y le prometí que lo encontraría, no pienso irme de aquí sin él –

Antes de que el paladín rojo tuviera oportunidad de reprochar algo la chica ya había salido del león, sabía que tenía poco tiempo así que se movió lo más rápido que pudo alrededor de las rocas, no sabía que buscaba específicamente, nada de lo que ahí se encontraba le resultaba conocido, pero al final solo le quedaba buscar a Shiro de esa forma, podía escuchar la voz de Keith llamándola desde su casco que volviera, pero había decidido ignorarla.

La paladín verde no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, las alertas del traje habían empezado a sonar desde el momento que había salido del león y la voz de Keith se escuchaba más y más alterada conforme ella avanzaba, pero en un momento empezó a escucharla lejana y finalmente no la escuchó más, se había quedado sin fuerzas y flotaba simplemente sobre el espacio, no sabía por qué pero se sentía cansada, incluso adormilada cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió algo llamó su atención. Una estela flotaba alejada de ella, tenía un color violáceo precioso, con destellos que la hacían confundirse con estrellas a la distancia, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sin que ella lo notara hasta que algo jaló de ella, de un momento a otro sintió que volvía a la vida y al girarse pudo ver a Keith que la sujetaba con pánico en los ojos.

– ¡Eres una tonta! – le gritó mientras agitaba algo frente a ella, Pidge tardó un poco en reaccionar hasta que pudo notar que era un tanque de oxígeno, estaba completamente corroído y entendió lo que paso. La atmosfera había corroído el tanque de oxígeno y este se había escapado hacía el espacio, su somnolencia debió deberse a la falta del vital gas.

– Keith, lo siento – se disculpó la chica avergonzada, normalmente no era tan descuidada, pudo notar que el tanque que el chico tenía y el que le había colocado como repuesto estaban recubiertos por algo que reconoció como partes de la armadura del león rojo, cosa que solo la hizo sentir más culpable.

– Tenemos que irnos – ordenó el paladín.

– No, espera – suplicó la chica mientras se alejaba, aún podía ver la estela un poco más a lo lejos, no sabía que era aún, pero sabía que era la respuesta a lo que buscaba – Estamos cerca, mira –

– Pidge, tenemos que volver – advirtió el piloto – El tiempo casi termina, si no volvemos estaremos atrapados y muertos. Tenemos que salir de aquí –

– No, Keith mira –

Ambos pilotos jalaban del otro en dirección opuesta, fue la indicación de Pidge la que hizo que Keith se detuviera y pusiera atención, tardó un momento pero logró ver la estela que Pidge señalaba aunque no entendía que era o porque era tan importante.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó a la chica con impaciencia.

– ¡Es quintesencia! – señaló la chica, todas los engranes encajaron cuando lo dijo en voz alta, no lo había entendido hasta ese momento y tuvo que decirlo en voz alta para entenderlo ella misma – El león negro, debimos traer el león negro. La quintesencia del león negro fue la que absorbió a Shiro, si el león negro absorbe la quintesencia del planeta donde fue creado entonces recuperaremos a Shiro –

– ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – gritó el paladín rojo, el tiempo se les acababa y empezaba a entrar en pánico.

– No lo sé – le respondió la chica también a gritos. – El león negro, hay que traer el león negro –

– ¡Ya no hay tiempo! –

Habían nuevamente empezado a luchar entre tirones, Pidge no quería alejarse, pero Keith sabía que en solo unos minutos más el portal se cerraría. Usando su fuerza contra la chica, la tomó de la cintura y la jalo de nuevo de regreso al león rojo, la joven peleaba mientras lo golpeaba y pataleaba, sin saber lo que hacía la chica tomo su bayard y lo lanzó hacia una roca cercana deteniendo el movimiento del paladín.

– ¡Déjalo Pidge! – ordenó el chico que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

– ¡No lo haré! – se negaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos mientras repetía – ¡Debemos traer al león negro! –

Ninguno de los dos se esperó lo que sucedió pues en un movimiento brusco la chica accidentalmente había activado su bayard, provocando una fuerte explosión eléctrica golpeando al paladín rojo y separándolo de su compañera. Pidge palideció al ver al piloto rojo alejarse flotando, no se movía, cuando la chica pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peor, el león rojo se activó.

Pidge pudo notar el momento en que el león había encendido sus ojos y con movimientos rápidos se acercó a su piloto, pero cuando vio el peligro era muy tarde. Algo había ocasionado que las rocas se movieran, probablemente el mismo león rojo al activarse y estas iban a chocar contra unos enormes cristales que flotaban en las lejanías, la piloto no tardó en reconocerlos, eran los mismos que rodeaban el centro de comunicaciones de la espada de Marmora, sabía que en cuanto esas rocas colisionaran la explosión llegaría hasta ellos.

Vio a Keith entrar en la boca del león rojo antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se arrepentía, al final no había podido encontrar a su hermano, ni a su líder.

Todo había sido en vano.


	10. Chapter 10

– Suerte chicos – susurró Lance al ver desaparecer el león rojo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, más no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse pues Hunk jalaba de su traje con insistencia – ¿Qué sucede? –

Lance giró un poco molesto hacia su compañero que señalaba con nervios las pantallas de seguridad de la nave que aún se mostraban en el monitor, el teludav al activarse había causado que el castillo se sacudiera, provocando que tanto Allura como Corran se levantaran y podía notar el pánico en sus rostros.

– ¡Castillo, sella inmediatamente todas las puertas! – ordenó Lance inmediatamente – Que nadie se mueva de donde esta –

Ambos paladines pudieron escuchar las puerta de la sala sellarse, al mismo tiempo que las puertas de las habitaciones donde se encontraban Allura y Corran se cerraban. Los dos paladines sonrieron por un momento hasta que vieron algo que borró su sonrisa en el acto, al principio no reconocieron que era, parecía una curiosa ardilla azul corriendo por los pasillos, pero en un momento supieron que se trataba de Slav, como no había entrado en ninguna habitación, no había quedado atrapado. No tardaron mucho en deducir que iba en dirección del comedor, seguramente buscando a Corran.

– ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en abrir las puertas? – preguntó el paladín azul a su compañero.

– Un par de ticks – respondió el paladín amarillo – Deben de pensar que el castillo está bajo ataque o que alguien se infiltró, tardaran si piensan en ir a buscarnos, pero no creo que tarden demasiado en descubrir que somos nosotros los que tomamos el castillo –

– Lance ¿me escuchas? – llamó la voz de Pidge desde los comunicadores – Estamos en el lugar correcto. Repito. Estamos en el lugar correcto. –

– Bien – aclamó Lance mientras se ponía frente a los comunicadores mientras miraba el reloj alteano que marcaba una hora que era difícil de leer, pero los ayudaba a contar el paso del tiempo – Recuerda que tienen solo 15 minutos ¿me escuchas? –

La paladín verde seguía llamando al paladín azul que a la vez llamaba a la verde mientras hacía ajustes aquí y allá a los comunicadores, pero ninguno servía. Podían oírlos, pero ellos no los oían.

– Debe haber interferencia – se escuchó decir a la voz de Keith, parando los intentos de la chica por comunicarse.

Lance trataba de escuchar la conversación entre los pilotos, pero nuevamente Hunk llamó su atención señalando las pantallas.

– Creo que ya nos descubrieron – señaló Hunk, y Lance no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Ciertamente Slav había tardado menos de un tick en liberar a Corran, y en el corto periodo que Lance había perdido intentando contactarse con Pidge, ya había liberado a Allura de su habitación y los tres habían bajado a la sala de entrenamientos y notado que ninguno de los paladines estaba, así como la desaparición del león rojo. Los tres corrían tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían rumbo al centro de control.

– Castillo, los comunicadores del castillo – ordenó Lance y en un segundo los comunicadores estaban encendidos – Corran, Slav, princesa. Sé que en estos momentos deben estar molestos y confundidos, pero les pido un poco de paciencia y les explicaremos todo. Por mientras disfruten del viaje. –

El comunicador se llenó con los gritos de Allura y Corran hablando sobre impertinencia, desacato y quiznaq, pero Lance ni siquiera se molestó en intentar entender lo que decían.

– Les pido tan solo – empezó a decir Lance echando otro vistazo fugaz al reloj – otros 10 minutos, quiero decir, 10 dobash y les explicaremos… –

Lance dejó la oración en el aire, algo había robado su atención al mismo tiempo que helaba su sangre, gritos y no cualquier grito, eran los gritos de Keith, llamaba a Pidge una y otra vez. Lance miró con pánico a Hunk que le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

– Has algo para detenerlos – dijo Lance a Hunk mientras nuevamente movía uno y otro los interruptores del comunicador – Keith ¿Qué sucede? Keith ¡Keith! ¡Contéstame! –

9 Allura y los demás habían llegado a la puerta, Hunk luchaba por dejar la puerta cerrada, al mismo tiempo que Slav del otro lado luchaba por abrir la misma.

– ¡Keith! ¡Contéstame! – suplicaba con pánico el paladín azul.

– ¡Pidge! – gritaba su compañero al otro lado del universo – ¡Pidge! ¡Tú tanque de oxígeno se rompió! ¡Vuelve! –

8 El alarmado grito de Keith robó la atención de ambos paladines y ese segundo de distracción fue lo necesario para que Slav pudiera abrir la puerta. Lance se sintió acorralado al oír la puerta abrirse y sin pensarlo levantó su dobash y apuntó con el hacia la puerta y las personas tras ella.

– ¡Lance! ¿Qué crees que haces? – se alarmó la princesa Allura al ver la escena.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu arma contra la princesa? – decía Corran indignado mientras se ponía frente a Allura para protegerla con su propio cuerpo.

7

– Lo siento Allura – se disculpó Lance sin bajar su arma – Si no lo hubiéramos hecho así no…. Era la única manera –

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – exigió la princesa – ¿De quién fue la absurda idea de hacer esto? No, no tienen que decírmelo, esto tiene el nombre de Pidge Gunderson por todos lados –

El arma de Lance hizo un ruido anunciando que se encontraba cargada, él no estaba jugando y si tenía que hacerlo, dispararía hacia sus compañeros.

– Es nuestra amiga – se explicó – La seguiremos hasta la muerte si es necesario –

6 Las palabras de Lance hicieron reaccionar a Hunk, que hasta el momento se había quedado paralizado junto a la puerta, inmediatamente tomó su dobash y lo apuntó hacia Allura que desde su posición era un blanco fácil.

– ¿Hunk? – se sorprendió Allura con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Tú también? –

– Lo siento princesa – se disculpó Hunk esta vez – Pero Lance tiene razón. Esto es por nuestros compañeros, nuestros amigos. Y eso lo hace más importante que lo demás. –

5 Esta vez fue la voz de Pidge la que inundó la habitación, su voz era diferente a la que normalmente usaba, suplicaba desesperadamente.

– El león negro ¡Debemos traer al león negro! –

– ¿Hacia dónde lleva ese agujero de gusano? – se alarmó Allura que hasta ese momento no había reparado en el enorme portal que había frente a su nave.

– ¡Ya no hay tiempo! – se escuchó la voz por los comunicadores.

Lance fijó su vista en el reloj y se dio cuenta de la verdad tras las palabras de Keith 4 dobash más y el portal se cerraría, sin dudar un segundo más se arrojó hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudó, Corran protegió a la princesa empujándola a un lado, pero Lance pasó junto a ellos velozmente.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – gritó Allura con desesperación.

Lance rápidamente llegó a los conductos que llevaban a sus leones, pero en vez de usar el que normalmente usaba, se introdujo en uno que hacía tiempo no usaba nadie en realidad. En menos de un parpadeo, estaba frente al león negro.

3

– Hola chico – saludó Lance al león – Sé que tú y yo nunca hemos tenido un momento de vínculo ni nada parecido, pero ahora, en estos momentos mis amigos te necesitan y yo haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos, así que te pido, te suplico. Déjame ayudar a mis amigos. –

Lance no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues efectivamente el león negro se activó ante sus ojos, pero decidió que dejaría la sorpresa para otro momento. Inmediatamente se quitó la tiara olkari y se ponía el casco, al mismo tiempo que subía al león y salía volando hacia el cosmos.

2

En el centro del mando Slav se había apoderado del comando del teludav, mientras Hunk intentaba explicarle a Corran y Allura por qué habían abierto un agujero de gusano a una zona tan peligrosa, pero antes de que hubiera dicho una palabra algo surcó el espacio frente a ellos.

– ¿El león negro? – preguntó sorprendida Allura – ¿Cómo? –

– Lance – adivinó Hunk en un segundo, pero eso solo sorprendió más a la princesa cuyo rostro palideció al ver al león entrar en el agujero de gusano.

– ¡Lance, No! ¡Detente! – gritó suplicante, pero era demasiado tarde, el león negro había desaparecido en el portal.

1

– El agujero de gusano está a punto de cerrarse – anunció Slav con pánico.

– ¿No hay forma de mantenerlo abierto más tiempo? – preguntó Hunk quien miraba el reloj como si intentará detenerlo con el poder de su mente.

– Es imposible, está a punto de sobrecargarse – respondió el genio.

– No hay otra manera – anunció la princesa colocándose frente al panel de control – Tenemos que atravesar nosotros también el portal –

– Pero princesa, es una zona altamente peligrosa – la previno Corran – El castillo puede resultar severamente dañado –

– Activaremos los escudos – explicó la princesa, mientras levantaba los escudos y movía el castillo hacía el portal – No podemos perder a dos leones y tres paladines, es lo que debemos hacer. –

El castillo atravesó el agujero de gusano justo antes que el portal se cerraba, Allura acertó al subir los escudos antes de atravesarlo, pues aterrizaron en una zona llena de rocas espaciales que al chocar contra los escudos se dispersaron, Allura pudo notar a la distancia la sombra del león negro, pero le sería imposible alcanzarlo por entre las rocas que se rápidamente se dispersaban hacia el león amenazándolo con aplastarlo.

– ¡Princesa! – llamó Corran con pánico – ¡Cristales de estruvita a la derecha! –

Allura vio con miedo como las rocas que había movido el castillo se dirigían rápidamente hacía los peligrosos cristales.

– ¡Escudos al máximo! – ordenó.

Lance por su parte, no se había dado cuenta que era la causa de que las rocas se hubieran movido, de un momento a otro pareciera que las rocas trataran de aplastarlo, movió el león lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente llegó a una zona despejada justo antes de que dos rocas chocaran en el espacio en el que se encontraba hace solo un momento.

El paladín azul no tuvo tiempo de admirar la escena, pudo ver una explosión verde al mismo tiempo que el león rojo que estaba a poca distancia de él se activaba y se lanzaba hacia el frente. Pudo identificar un pequeño punto verde y rojo separarse mutuamente y se lanzó hacia adelante, fue cuando lo vio, los cristales, las rocas, en menos de un segundo se vio en la necesidad de elegir. No podía salvar a sus dos compañeros, dudo apenas un tick, tiempo suficiente para que el león rojo alcanzara a Keith, pero también para que las rocas chocaran contra los cristales. Sé quedó sin tiempo, lanzó el león negro hacia el frente, protegiendo a la paladín verde con el cuerpo del león negro, suplicando que fuera suficiente para salvar la vida de la piloto, al mismo tiempo que la onda expansiva de la explosión los golpeaba.

Keith no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, escuchaba interferencia en la radio de su casco así que la desactivo, tardó un momento en descubrir donde estaba y otro en recordar lo que pasó, movió los controles del león, pero este permanecía inmóvil y las pantallas no mostraban absolutamente nada.

– Rojo, por favor responde – suplicó, pero el león seguía sin moverse.

Decidió salir del mismo cuando sintió algo espeso correr por su brazo, su armadura estaba rasgada y un corte poco profundo atravesaba su brazo del que emanaba sangre, sabía que no podía salir así por lo que parchó la herida con lo primero que encontró esperando que le ayudara también a parar la herida. Salió del león desconcertado y lo primero que vio fue el león negro, flotando a poca distancia suyo, su rostro no podía ocultar su sorpresa hasta que vio el cuerpo, flotando cerca de las patas del león negro.

– ¡Pidge! – gritó mientras se impulsaba hacia el frente, activó los propulsores a máxima potencia sin darse cuenta que uno de ellos se encontraba averiado, hubo una pequeña explosión haciendo que se impulsará hacia el frente haciendo que Keith se estrellará contra el león negro.

Tardó un momento en recuperar el aliento mientras se impulsaba apoyándose en el león para llegar a su compañera, mientras la llamaba repetidamente, se estiró lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar una de sus manos y jaló de ella para acercar a la chica a él, posó su oído en el pecho de la paladín esperando ansioso hasta que lo escucho, era débil, pero sin duda era un latido.

El paladín rojo suspiró aliviado, pero nuevamente se preocupó mirando al león negro, preguntándose cómo había llegado ahí, miro su reloj y con resignación y confirmó sus temores, el tiempo había pasado. El portal estaba cerrado.

– Pidge, despierta – dijo a la piloto a la que sacudía insistentemente, su respiración era lenta y su casco tenía una grieta, pero no parecía herida de gravedad, así que solo la seguía llamando esperando que despertara – Anda, despierta. No puedes dejarme solo en este lugar. –

La chica escuchaba su nombre muy distante, al abrir los ojos tardó un momento en enfocar hasta que vio la cara de su compañero cerca de la suya, no parecía haberlo notado, pero tenía una herida en su cabeza.

– ¡Keith! – lo sujetó por fuerza por los brazos, sus ojos estaban llorosos – Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa. ¿Estás bien? –

El chico sonrió a la chica y la sujeto entre sus brazos en lo más parecido a un abrazo que su orgullo, la gravedad cero y sus uniformes lo permitían, provocando el sonrojo de la piloto, hasta que la chica vio el león negro tras ellos, hasta ese momento ella había supuesto que se trataba del león rojo.

–¡Keith, el león negro! – anunció la chica mientras se separaba rápidamente del paladín rojo – ¡El león negro está aquí! ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? –

El chico se encogió de hombros en señal de no saber, en ese momento la cabina del león negro se abrió y la chica se adelantó con ilusión.

– ¿Shiro? – susurró esperanzada, pero la persona que salía del león no era otro más que el piloto del león azul.

– ¿Lance? – preguntó Keith con una mueca – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– ¿Tú trajiste al león negro? – preguntó a su vez la chica con decepción.

– Así es, lo siento – respondió el piloto al notar la decepción en la voz de su amiga – Creó que el león negro me dejó pilotearlo por unos momentos, pero ahora no responde –

– El león rojo está igual – comentó el paladín rojo con pesimismo – Creó que eso significa que no podremos salir de aquí –

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista? –

El paladín negro y azul iniciaron una de sus disputas habituales, normalmente Pidge se fastidiaba rápidamente por ellas, pero en ese momento sonreía débilmente, la ayudaba a contener el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. Atrapados en un ambiente tóxico, sin la capacidad de pedir ayuda y heridos, el pensar en ello, causaba que la chica un pavor que no había sentido antes, en ese momento sintió algo difícil de describir, era como cuando podía escuchar la voz del león verde, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, como en una clase de trance se acercó al león negro sin que sus compañeros se hubieran dado cuenta y cuando lo notaron ya era demasiado tarde. La cabina del león negro se cerró con la piloto dentro, al mismo tiempo los escudos del león se activaron alejando a ambos paladines.

– ¡Pidge! – gritaron ambos paladines mientras golpeaban con fuerza los escudos del león, pero por más que lo intentaban el león no escuchaba a ninguno de los paladines.

– ¡Chicos! – la voz de Hunk sobresaltó a los paladines, se giraron y vieron al león amarillo acercarse a ellos por entre los escombros – Me da tanto gusto que estén bien –

Los dos chicos tardaron en poner al tanto al paladín, que les había explicado que el castillo había conseguido salir de los escombros y estaba ahí para remolcar a los leones, pero sus compañeros que intentaban hablar al mismo tiempo.

– Chicos, tendrán que hablar más despacio – pidió el paladín amarillo – No les entiendo ni pío –

– ¡Pidge fue atrapada por el león negro! – empezó Keith con urgencia.

– ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede bajar los escudos! – continuó Lance con desesperación.

Hunk tardó en calmar a ambos chicos y los convenció de que lo más seguro era llevar a los leones al castillo y ahí investigar lo sucedido, aun así les tomo bastante tiempo anclar los dos leones al león amarillo y bastante más llegar al castillo sin causar otro incidente.

Una vez dentro del castillo Hunk se encargó de explicar la situación a Corran, Allura estaba tan molesta que se negó a ver a los paladines, finalmente Corran conectó al león negro con seriedad a una máquina.

– No tengo ninguna razón para dudar de ustedes paladines, aunque hayan secuestrado el castillo y llevado a uno de los artefactos más poderosos y antiguos de la galaxia a un sitio altamente peligroso obligándonos a seguirlos – explicó el consejero de la princesa – Pero eso es imposible, un león no puede activar los escudos si hay un piloto o siquiera un ser vivo en su interior –

Corran giró el monitor a los paladines que veían con horror las palabras de Corran materializarse en la pantalla. La cabina del león negro estaba completamente vacía.


	11. Chapter 11

Pidge abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba que había pasado, solo recordaba haber estado frente a Lance y Keith que discutían el uno con el otro como siempre, recordó que se preguntaba como volverían al castillo y de pronto ahí estaba ella. Flotando en la nada completamente sola, pero cuando intentó enderezarse se dio cuenta que había una superficie sobre la cual podía ponerse de pie, más no podía ver. Palpó el suelo tratando de descifrar de lo que se trataba, pero no podía tocar una superficie específica, era como si el suelo solo existiera para sus pies.

– ¡Keith! ¡Lance! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no esperaba ninguna respuesta, algo le decía que estaba sola ahí.

Caminó sin rumbo por un rato mirando alrededor, hasta que finalmente perdió el sentido, se sentó en la nada y abrazó sus rodillas. Tenía miedo y no había nadie ahí, dejó de luchar contra sus sentimientos y se dejó caer en la desesperación, lloró amargamente mientras llamaba en voz baja a sus amigos, a su familia y a su líder, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin respuestas, sin una solución, se encontraba completamente sola, indecisa e indefensa.

Pidge no tenía idea de cuánto pasó llorando un minuto, una hora, un día, era difícil medir el tiempo en medio de la nada, pero una muy conocida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo ponerse de pie inmediatamente. Al principio pensó que había sido una alucinación y cuando estaba a punto de concluir que había sido producto de su imaginación volvió a escucharla.

No sabía si debía llamarla voz, pero era clara, inconfundible y la llamaba, era la voz del león verde. La chica empezó a correr en dirección de aquella voz, no podía saber si estaba avanzando o no, pero en ningún momento se sintió cansada ni le faltó el aire, simplemente siguió tanto como sus piernas lo permitían hasta que logró ver algo a la distancia. No estaba en dirección de donde escuchaba la voz del león verde y de hecho acercarse a aquello significaba, si es que era posible, alejarse de la voz de su león.

Dudó mientras miraba aquella figura a la distancia, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los rugidos del león a sus espaldas, se quedó parada solo un momento antes de salir corriendo tras esa figura, no podía perder más tiempo, no quería perder más tiempo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba distanciarse los rugidos de su león hasta que finalmente dejó de escucharlos. Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo y siguió avanzando sin titubear a lo que empezaba a distinguir como el león negro, estaba ahí frente a ella y cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Fue hasta que se encontraba casi a los pies del león que distinguió la otra figura a sus pies, era diminuta a comparación del enorme león a su espalda, recostado sobre el suelo era difícil reconocerlo, pero no para ella, sabía quién era porque nada ansiaba más que verlo.

– ¡Shiro! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que se dejaba caer y resbalaba hasta quedar justo a su lado.

Su cabello estaba mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, su cara lucía un poco más joven y no parecía responder a los incesantes llamados de la chica que lo sacudía y lo jalaba tanto como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía, finalmente una gota cayó sobre su rostro, seguida de otra y otra, la chica no se molestó en secar su rostro mientras sacudía a aquella persona y se dejó caer sobre su pecho llorando amargamente repitiendo el nombre del joven una y otra vez.

La joven sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabello y levantó su cabeza con la esperanza de ver el rostro de su líder sonriendo; pero no fue así, frente a ella se encontraba el último ser que deseaba ver en el universo: el emperador Zarkron, sonriéndole con extrema crueldad. Pidge abrazó a Shiro por los hombros y jaló de él intentando alejarlo del galra al mismo tiempo que había sacado su bayard, agradecía no haberlo perdido, pero sabía que no podría contra alguien a quien ni siquiera Keith había podido vencer, más aun así el cruel tirano ni se inmutó, la miraba de pies a cabeza con aquella sádica sonrisa que se burlaba de ella.

– No despertará – dijo el galra, señalando al paladín entre los brazos de la chica.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la chica, intentaba no sonar asustada, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, estaba temblando.

– Estos son los dominios de la mente – dijo extendiendo los brazos tanto como podía – Solo aquellos con una fuerte voluntad pueden mantenerse aquí y él ha perdido toda esperanza, no pasará mucho antes de que él se convierta en quintesencia y vuelva a ser polvo de estrellas –

– ¡Mientes! – exclamó la piloto con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Él no puede darse por vencido! ¡Él dijo que esperaría por mí! ¡Y aquí estoy para llevarlo de regreso conmigo! –

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – se burló de ella el desalmado villano - ¿Acaso tienes una forma de escapar? Estas aquí atrapada con nosotros, te volverás polvo de estrellas antes de que te des cuenta o acaso negarás que hace un momento no estabas cayendo en la desesperación de encontrarte sin salida –

Pidge cerró la boca temblando, aun apuntaba su bayard al villano, pero las lágrimas que tanto se esforzaba por mantener en sus ojos le dificultaban la visión; no lo quería admitir, pero el galra tenía razón, no tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí y mucho menos sabía cómo podía ayudar a Shiro.

– ¿Lo ves? – continuó el tirano – No te queda más que aceptar tu destino y volverte polvo de estrellas junto con tu líder, como un buen subordinado –

Las palabras del líder Galra sacaron a Pidge de sus pensamientos, con determinación se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Shiro protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

– Tú nunca lo entenderías – explicó la chica al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de batalla – Tú no podrías entenderlo. Shiro no es sólo mi líder, yo no soy su subordinada. La confianza y los lazos que hay entre nosotros son los que nos hacen fuertes ¡Y por eso tú nunca podrás derrotarnos! –

La chica lanzo el cable de su bayard para atraparlo, pero el villano era muy hábil, enredó su brazo en el mismo cable con que la paladín trataba de apresarlo y uso el impulso del mismo para levantar a la chica del suelo y hacerla azotar contra el león negro a sus espaldas. Pidge soltó un gemido de dolor, sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, pero no se detuvo, se pusó de pie y empezó a atacar al galra frente a ella cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el villano esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad y con solo una patada mandó a la piloto al suelo nuevamente.

– Date por vencida – ordenó el villano – No eres oponente para mí. Paladines mejor entrenados que su patético grupo cayeron ante mi poder antes que ustedes. –

– Tú… - tartamudeó la chica mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero una nueva patada del tirano la mandó nuevamente al sueño – ¿Acaso tú mataste a los anteriores paladines? ¿A tú propio equipo? –

– Intenté que se unieran a mí – rió el dictador sin culpa – Pero esos traidores fueron con Alfor y me separaron del león negro, obviamente tenían que pagar su atrevimiento. Los tomé desprevenidos y pude ver como la luz desaparecía de los ojos de cada uno de ellos, justo así –

Zarkon extendió su brazo hacia Pidge al mismo tiempo que un rayo morado salía del mismo y levantaba a la paladín del suelo cortándole la entrada de aire e hiriéndola al mismo tiempo. Pidge sentía como si estuvieran clavando un millón de agujas por todo su cuerpo, le dolía de forma insoportable, le faltaba el aire, pero se negaba a gritar o llorar frente al villano, pataleaba con fuerza, pero era inútil estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Reunió la poca energía que le quedaba y tomó su bayard con fuerza y lo dirigió hacia el villano causándole un pequeño corte en el brazo, insignificante, pero lo había tomado desprevenido, la había soltado.

Pidge cayó al suelo tosiendo y jadeando, sabía que no podía ganar esa batalla, pero no se rendiría ante su enemigo, si tenía que morir moriría peleando, se sacó el casco y lo arrojó al suelo para respirar mejor y se sorprendió al ver que su propio pelo había crecido en un santiamén, ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó, pero no tuvo tiempo para distraerse más pues ahora era Zarkon quien se había arrojado contra ella, activo el escudo de su bayard, deteniendo los rayos que le arrojaba su oponente, pero estaba retrocediendo.

– ¡Ríndete! – ordenó el conquistador – Nada de lo que hagas hará una diferencia, incluso si encontrarás la manera de salir de aquí con tu precioso jefe, nuestras mentes ahora están conectadas después de la última batalla –

Pidge bajo la guardia un segundo debido a las palabras del villano, logrando que los ataques de este llegaran a ella que la golpeó con crueldad y la arrojó nuevamente al suelo, solo que esta vez coloco su pie sobre su cabeza para evitar que se levantará.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – gritó la chica tratando de quitar el pie de su contrincante sin éxito.

– Significa – dijo el tirano al mismo tiempo que daba fuertes pisotones a la chica en la cabeza y el cuerpo – que ahora nuestras mentes son unas, si él sale de aquí, yo también lo haré y nunca se deshará de mí, cada que cierre los ojos estaré ahí. En sus pesadillas, en su mente, en su subconsciente, esperando para tomar control de su cuerpo en el momento en que se descuide. ¿Por qué crees que eligió morir en este lugar? Prefiere morir porque sabe que su vida solo prolonga la mía. –

Pidge soportaba los pisotones de su sanguinario oponente apretando los dientes; sin embargo podía sentir la tibia sangre que emanaba delas heridas que empezaban a brotar de las diferentes heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, Zarkon pateó a la piloto en el estómago haciéndola resbalar varios metros lejos de él, respiraba con dificultad como un cachorro herido y sabía que no le quedaba mucho que dar, pero para su sorpresa, se levantó.

– Si es así – escupió la chica mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz – Yo estaré ahí para él. Nunca lo dejaré caer en tu control. ¿¡Escuchas!? ¡Shiro nunca estará solo! ¡Incluso si tu controlas su mente, yo siempre estaré ahí para traerlo de vuelta! –

La ira del tirano se reflejó en su rostro, arrojó nuevamente un rayo a la chica quién sin energías para esquivarlo, simplemente se cubrió con sus brazos y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Pidge abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver la espalda del paladín negro frente a ella, había detenido el rayo de Zarkon con su mano derecha y miraba al opresor con una ira asesina. Pidge llevó sus manos a los labios, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de alegría.

– Shiro – susurró con voz apenas audible.

– Lamento haberte hecho esperar – dijo el paladín negro aun viendo al oponente frente a él.

– Yo soy quién debería decir eso – se rió la chica mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– No puede ser – exclamó Zarkon con furia – ¡Estabas muriendo! –

– Estaba – repitió Shiro con la misma furia en la voz que el emperador – Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras lastimas a un miembro de mi equipo. Te haré pagar el triple de todo lo que le hiciste –

Shiro se arrojó hacía Zarkon, eran muy veloces y sus poderes estaban muy iguales, pero Shiro estaba motivado, Pidge no recordó haberlo visto tan molesto antes, podía jurar que veía fuego saliendo de sus ojos y golpeaba a su oponente con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que se estaba haciendo daño él mismo, pero no se detenía ni retrocedía, incluso cuando recibía un golpe solo seguía lanzando otro.

La batalla rápidamente se inclinó hacía el paladín negro, pues Zarkon que había estado peleado con Pidge ya había usado mucha energía y Shiro fácilmente lo había hecho retroceder hasta tenerlo en el suelo humillado.

– Si me matas tú también morirás – le amenazó el tirano con ira.

– No pienso matarte – le respondió el paladín mientras le daba la espalda – pero no porque piense que puedo morir por eso. Nosotros no somos como tú. No tomaré la vida de alguien que ya está derrotado. –

Zarkon lo miró con ira al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otro ataque hacia Shiro, pero el paladín era más rápido y esquivándolo atravesó el dorso del villano con su mano, dejándolo herido en el suelo.

– Vámonos a casa – dijo Shiro mientras se acercaba a Pidge y le extendía su mano.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que aceptaba la ayuda del paladín para levantarse y empezaron a caminar alejándose del lugar.

– Eso fue asombroso, Shiro – exclamó Pidge con una sonrisa, pero el joven mantenía un serio semblante en el rostro. – ¿Qué sucede? –

– Pidge tienes que entender – comenzó a explicar el piloto – Lo que él dijo es cierto, no puedo volver contigo, nos esforzamos mucho para librarnos de ese tirano, la galaxia finalmente está en paz. Si yo regresará, esa paz se vería amenazada nuevamente. Tienes que irte de aquí sin mí, aún tienes mucho por que vivir, eres joven. –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la chica con una mueca

– Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero ya es suficiente. Regresa, crece, enamórate, vive tu vida y olvídate de mí –

Pidge no podía entender el significado de las palabras de Shiro, trataba de encontrarles sentido, pero para ella solo eran incoherencias, bajó la mirada, pero tanteó el rostro del paladín con sus manos y posó una de sus manos sobre una de sus mejillas.

– Shiro yo… – la chica ya no tenía fuerzas, ella lo sabía, pero había algo que quería hacer, necesitaba hacerlo o él nunca comprendería sus sentimientos.

Con la mano que aún sostenía su bayard Pidge soltó un fuerte puñetazo al paladín negro, causando que terminara en el suelo con un corte en la mejilla.

– ¿Pidge? – llamó sorprendido el paladín a su compañera, pero al ella levantar la mirada sus ojos llorosos lo veían con tal ira que no pudo pronunciar otra palabra.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya sin ti? – le recriminó la joven con ira – Me dices que me vaya, que crezca, que me enamore. ¡Esas son estupideces! ¡Yo no soy una chica normal! ¡Yo soy un paladín de Voltron! ¡Y tú también! ¡Y los chicos nos necesitan! Keith, Lance, Hunk, Coran y Allura. ¡Ellos están esperando por nosotros! ¿Quieres que tenga una vida? ¡Esta es la vida que elijó! ¡Luchar a lado de mis compañeros para salvar la galaxia! ¿Quieres que me enamore? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que yo ya me he enamorado de alguien? –

Las mejillas de Pidge se encendieron en un tono rojo al pronunciar las últimas palabras, a sus oídos sonaba como una confesión, pero no era muy tarde para retroceder. Se acercó al paladín con decisión y lo tomó del cuello del traje, jalándolo hacia ella y juntando sus labios.

Al principio Pidge tenía miedo, sabía que el paladín la separaría de él bruscamente como la última ocasión, pero para su sorpresa Shiro puso una de sus manos en su mejilla correspondiendo el beso al mismo tiempo que la enrollaba con sus brazos. Fue Pidge quién se separó de él, le faltaba el aire y su corazón latía a tan rápido que Pidge sentía que podía salirse de su pecho, pero Shiro solo sonreía tan dulcemente que parecía mucho más joven.

– Hay que volver juntos – dijo el piloto mientras acariciaba ambas mejillas de la joven con sus manos.

– Sí – concordó la chica con una sonrisa.

Pidge se aferró al pecho del paladín con fuerza, estaba tan feliz de estar junto a él, y sabía que si él estaba a su lado podía conseguir cualquier cosa. Salir de ese lugar sería la cosa más fácil del mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

El castillo de los leones estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, los paladines que usualmente estaban causando algún desorden en algún lado estaban cada uno en su habitación. Hunk era el único que salía de su habitación, pero únicamente se encerraba en la cocina y salía a llevarles comida a sus compañeros, Corran pensaba que de no ser por él Lance y Keith morirían de hambre.

El mismo Coran había desistido de intentar animar a los jóvenes, se dedicaba a mantener el rumbo del castillo, había sido sencillo mantener la mente ocupada mientras estaban en la peligrosa zona que rodeaba el planeta galra, lleno de cristales explosivos y escombros peligrosos, pero una vez habían salido de la zona, era difícil ignorar el aire de pesimismo que se había apoderado del castillo.

Lance y Keith habían pasado apenas unas varga en las capsulas de recuperación y después sin decir ni una palabra el uno al otro, habían ido a su habitación y nadie los había visto salir de estas desde entonces.

Lance pasaba los días leyendo las revistas que había traído consigo de la tierra, recordó como Pidge había dicho que consideraba ridículo que hubiera cargado con "tontas revistas" en su mochila en lugar de algo más útil en su primera noche en el castillo de los leones, pero la misma chica tenía su mochila llena de dulces.

Keith por su parte, se pasaba los días durmiendo, no había dormido desde la desaparición de Shiro y con la desaparición de Pidge parecía que era lo único que podía hacer, frecuentemente despertaba entre sudor frío por pesadillas cada vez más realistas, donde los demás paladines se desvanecían ante sus ojos. Finalmente una noche no lo soportó más, se levantó de la cama con un horrible dolor de cabeza y salió de su habitación, caminó sin rumbo al principio y él mismo se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que se encontraba el castillo.

Como siguiendo una costumbre, terminó en el cuarto de la paladín verde, puso su mano sobre la puerta antes de entrar en el mismo y sintió una punzada al ver la capa de polvo que se había acumulado en las cosas de la chica. Caminó despacio mientras limpiaba el polvo con sus manos, cuando llegó a la cama se dejó caer sobre la misma abrazando la almohada, aún conservaba su aroma. Keith sentía que estaba a punto de romperse.

– No deberías estar aquí – anunció la voz de Lance desde la puerta.

Keith se levantó de golpe, estaba a punto de gritarle a Lance que se fuera, pero el rostro de su compañero lucía tan cansado, tenía las ojeras tan marcadas, que Keith perdió todo el deseo de iniciar una discusión con él.

– Te podría preguntar lo mismo – respondió el paladín rojo mientras volvía a echarse sobre la cama.

– Escuche que saliste de tu habitación – explicó el paladín azul sin emoción – Quería saber si estabas bien –

Keith analizó las palabras de Lance, analizó cada una de ellas y finalmente negó con completa sinceridad.

– No, no estoy bien – respondió con completa sinceridad.

– Sí, yo tampoco – replicó Lance pasando también al cuarto de la chica y sentándose en el escritorio que la chica usaba para hacer sus inventos.

– Creí que estarías emocionado, alardeando que pudiste manejar el león negro –

Lance sonrió débilmente, su amigo tenía razón, normalmente no perdería oportunidad de alardear frente a quien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo como había podido superar a Keith, pero en esos momentos no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo.

– ¿La extrañas? – preguntó Lance sin responder la pregunta de su compañero.

Keith asintió levemente sin levantar la vista de la almohada, ni siquiera cruzó por su mente la idea de fingir que no tenía idea de a quién se refería Lance, lo admitía, la extrañaba, más de lo que alguna vez extrañó a Shiro.

– Daría cualquier cosa por volverla a ver – dijo más para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de lo dolorosas que eran esas palabras para su amigo.

Lance sentía como si algo muy grande y pesado hubiera caído en su estómago, respiraba lentamente mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, cuando repentinamente una idea cruzó por su mente.

– Tal vez puedas – dijo en voz baja, deseando para sí mismo que Keith no lo hubiera escuchado, pero no fue así.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el chico levantando la vista expectante, su rostro lucía tan afligido y lleno de esperanza y sus ojos parecían que iban a explotar en lágrimas en cualquier momento.

– No es nada – respondió el moreno desviando la mirada, no soportaba ver al paladín rojo tan deshecho – Solo pensaba que, Pidge pudo contactar a Shiro por sus deseos de verlo a través del león negro, quizá tú puedas hacer lo mismo. –

– No hemos podido bajar los escudos del león negro desde lo ocurrido – le recordó el piloto bajando la mirada, pero Lance rápidamente se apresuró a contradecirlo.

– No lo hemos intentado juntos. El león negro reaccionó a mí, pero también a ti, tal vez si lo intentamos juntos podamos desactivar sus escudos al fin. –

A Keith le fue difícil descifrar las intenciones de las palabras de Lance, especialmente porque este evitaba verlo, pero después de pensarlo un momento decidió que no perdía nada con intentarlo, ya no le quedaba nada por perder.

– Vamos – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Entre antes mejor –

Lance esperó a que el chico saliera del cuarto antes de seguirlo, avanzaba a distancia prudente de él y se aseguraba de voltear el rostro cuando Keith frecuentemente giraba la cabeza para asegurarse que Lance aún lo seguía. Ninguno de los dos quería caminar, así que tomaron los tubos de emergencia que llevaban directamente a los leones, y así, en un parpadeo se encontraban frente al enorme león negro.

Lance empezó a temblar un poco nervioso, le dedicó una mirada insegura a Keith antes de avanzar y ponerse frente al león.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el paladín rojo.

– ¿Qué sucede si también desapareces? – preguntó el paladín azul temblando, su voz parecía a punto de romperse, pero Keith soltó una pequeña risa, que confundió pero a su vez relajó a Lance.

– Entonces no te separes de mi – dijo poniendo una mano sobre los escudos – Si desaparezco, tú desaparecerás conmigo –

Lance sonrió débilmente mientras ponía una mano junto a la de Keith en contacto directo con los escudos y en ese momento un ruido inundó el castillo sobresaltando a ambos pilotos. Los leones estaban rugiendo. Lance reconoció el rugido del león azul, a su vez que Keith giraba la vista hacía donde escuchaba el rugido del león rojo.

– ¿Qué esta pasado? – gritó Lance por encima del estridente ruido de los leones.

– No tengo idea – respondió Keith mientras cubría sus oídos.

– ¿Qué hicieron? – les recriminó una tercera voz desde la puerta. La princesa Allura había entrado al andén del león negro, seguida de cerca de Coran.

– Nosotros no hicimos nada – se defendió Lance – Solo intentamos bajar los escudos del león negro, no sabemos que activó a los otros leones –

– Ni siquiera pudimos bajar los escudos – señaló Keith, pues el león negro seguía sin ninguna señal de movimiento.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Hunk que entraba con Slav enrollado en el cuello como si fuera una bufanda, su rostro parecía como si estuviera en un barco a punto de hundirse.

– Slav – aclamó la princesa al ver al científico aferrado al cuello del paladín – ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

La princesa sabía que era poco probable que el genio supiera con exactitud que sucedía, pero confiaba que tuviera unas cuantas hipótesis que los llevaran a comprender el fenómeno y finalmente detenerlo, pero el rostro de Slav palideció ante la pregunta.

– Yo, para ser honesto – tartamudeó el científico tratando de escupir las palabras que nunca en su vida había dicho – No tengo la menor idea –

En ese momento los ojos del león negro se iluminarón dándole la señal a la tripulación que se encontraba activó, soltó un potente rugido al mismo tiempo que los escudos se bajaban, provocando a su vez que los presentes tuvieran que cubrir sus oídos y acallando el rugido de sus compañeros leones.

Finalmente el castillo había recuperado la calma, pero en el hangar del león negro todos los presentes escuchaban un zumbido en los oídos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hunk, que fue el primero en hablar, al igual que los demás se sentía mareado.

– Parece que los leones se estaban comunicando – dijo Slav finalmente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con comunicarse? – preguntó Lance en tono irónico – ¿Acaso trataban de ponerse al día y quisieron dejaron sordos en el proceso? –

– No exactamente – respondió el genio sin captar la burla de Lance – Era como si estuvieran llamando a alguien, como si trataran de… ¿Qué haces? –

Keith había empezado a escalar hacía la cabina del león con las palabras de Slav, Lance dudó un poco pero finalmente Hunk y él habían seguido los pasos del paladín rojo. Keith esperó a que sus compañeros lo alcanzaran y finalmente los tres abrieron juntos la cabina del león.

Los paladines exclamaron con sorpresa, en el asiento del león estaban tanto Shiro como Pidge, abrazados, era difícil reconocerlos de no ser por los trajes de paladín, ambos tenían el cabello tan largo que les llegaba a la cintura, Shiro tenía una larga barba al igual, pero a pesar de ello, su piel lucía más joven.

– ¿Shiro? ¿Pidge? – los llamó Keith al ver que ninguno se movía y fue Shiro quien abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al verlos.

– Pidge – sacudió el paladín a la chica en sus brazos – lo hicimos estamos aquí, regresamos –

Más la chica no lo soltaba, escondía el rostro en el pecho del paladín, aún conservaba sus heridas de la pelea con Zarkon y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Shiro la sacudió un poco, se sentía algo avergonzado de que los vieran tan cerca del otro y pensaba que los demás podían malinterpretar, pero en ese momento unos brazos rodearon a ambos paladines, seguidos de otros y otros más, y Shiro se vio rodeado por su equipo que lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Bienvenidos – dijo Lance entre sollozos.

– Tardaron mucho en volver – agregó Hunk temblando un poco.

– No vuelvan a irse así – concluyó Keith, cuyas lágrimas salían ininterrumpidamente sobre el cabello de Pidge.

Cuando los cincos paladines bajaron del león la sorpresa de Allura y Coran fue digna de un retrato, ambos abrazaron a Shiro, pero solo Coran abrazo a Pidge y le dijo que se había preocupado por ella. Slav se había acercado con precaución a ellos, señalando a ambos que no solo su cabello sino que también sus uñas habían crecido y asegurando que no se acercaría a ninguno hasta que ellos no las hubieran cortado, pues en algún universo paralelo el moría de formas horribles que tenían que ver con uñas. Las risas nuevamente inundaron el castillo, pero no fueron por mucho tiempo, las heridas de Pidge no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie y la paladín verde fue obligada a entrar en una de las cápsulas de recuperación, así como también el paladín negro como precaución y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Pidge despertó algo aturdida y desconcertada, por lo que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había dormido demasiado, miró inmediatamente la capsula donde había visto que ponían a Shiro, pero esta se encontraba vacía, suspiró con decepción, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lance entró cargando una bandeja de comida.

– Sabía que ya estarías despierta – anunció con orgullo.

– Lance – se sorprendió Pidge pues esperaba que fuera otra persona quien la recibiera al despertar. – ¿Dónde están los demás? –

– Keith está entrenando, no me creyó que Slav había reducido tu tiempo en la capsula, pero yo lo vi hacerlo. Hunk está haciendo panecillos, tampoco quiso escucharme y Shiro esta con Allura –

– ¿Shiro está bien? – preguntó la chica alterándose.

– Él está bien – contestó el paladín con una ligera risa – Tú estabas peor que él. Shiro nos contó un poco de lo que sucedió. ¿Realmente te enfrentaste al emperador Zarkon tu sola? ¡Eso fue osado! En fin, Allura no ha querido separarse de él desde que salió de la capsula, apenas y hemos podido hablar con él así que tu tendrás que darnos los detalles –

La chica hizo una mueca de molestia, no quería hablar de lo ocurrido, pero saber que Allura estaba acaparando el tiempo del paladín negro cuando anteriormente lo había dado por muerto y le había negado el buscarlo, la molestaba.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –preguntó la chica a su compañero, evadiendo las preguntas del chico.

– Coran dijo que serían 3 quinsetos, pero ví a Slav reducir el tiempo cuando te cortó las uñas así que debieron ser como dos y medio –

– Quintentos – corrigió la chica mientras examinaba sus uñas, efectivamente estaban más cortas, exageradamente cortas, casi llegaban a la raíz – Así que dormí dos días y medio, eso explica porque estoy tan hambrienta. –

– Bueno sí, por cierto creo que deberías saber esto – agregó Lance con una sonrisa – Ya que estamos los cinco paladines reunidos nuevamente Allura piensa que no es necesario seguir esquivando las tropas restantes de Zarkon –

– ¿Eso que tiene de bueno? – preguntó Pidge mientras daba una mordida a algo que Hunk había logrado pareciera una hogaza de pan – Solo significa que nos veremos involucrados en más batallas –

– Puede ser – continuó el paladín azul sin perder la sonrisa – pero también significa que podemos ir a donde queramos y todos acordamos que queremos ir al campamento de refugiados de la espada de marmorra. Coran dijo que llegaríamos en dos movimientos teluvianos –

Pidge dejó caer la comida al suelo mientras veía a Lance con la boca totalmente abierta, el chico le sonreía de forma tan amplia que era imposible que se tratase de una broma. Estaban en rumbo.

Muy pronto podría encontrarse con su hermano.

Pidge se dirigió a su cuarto sintiendo una extraña combinación de emociones, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, se levantó de inmediato esperando ver el rostro del paladín negro, pero para su sorpresa era Slav quien había entrado. Trató de decir algo, pero el excéntrico ser hizo una seña a la chica para que guardará silencio.

– Solo quería decirte una cosa – dijo acercándose a la chica – Felicidades, sabía que tú podías lograrlo y sé que te viste en ciertas dificultades, pero de no ser por tí él no estaría aquí. Te dije que si alguien podía lograrlo, esa serías tú. –

Dichas esas palabras el genio se dió la vuelta y regresó por donde entro, dejando a Pidge con una alegre confusión, abrazó su almohada y con una cálida sonrisa se dejó arrastrar al país de los sueños.


	13. Chapter 13

Desde que Shiro había vuelto a la nave, Allura había acaparado su tiempo, siempre parecía necesitar su consejo para algo o su opinión sobre otra cosa, como consecuencia los paladines no habían podido haber estado con su líder ni un solo momento.

Después de salir de la cápsula de curación Pidge trató de hablar con él, había ciertas cosas que quería aclarar sobre lo ocurrido en el mundo metafísico, pero al igual que sus compañeros se vio frustrado su intentó cuando Coran le dijo que la princesa y Shiro estaban reunidos hablando del próximo paso a tomar con respecto a los leones y se negó a revelar el lugar donde estos estaban hablando.

– Es como si ahora no pudiera estar separada de él – se quejó la chica con sus compañeros en el comedor – Hace un par de semanas lo creía muerto –

– Tal vez piense que es peligroso – confesó Hunk – debó admitir que desde lo ocurrido me da miedo entrar a mi león y desaparecer como ustedes –

– Es verdad – coincidió Lance – aún no sabemos qué fue lo que hizo desaparecer a Shiro en primer lugar. Podría pasarle a cualquiera de nosotros. –

– No es verdad – los contradijo la chica – Estoy segura que algo tuvo que ver la conexión de Zarkon y el león negro, así como también con que la sincronización de Shiro con el león superará el máximo, no creó que vuelva a suceder o que suceda con otro león –

– Podríamos preguntarle a Slav – continuó Lance quien parecía no haber escuchado las palabras de Pidge – él sabe cuáles son las posibilidades de todo –

Pidge infló las mejillas con molestia, al mismo tiempo la puerta del comedor se abría dejando entrar a Keith, que era el único que faltaba en el lugar, sin contar a Shiro.

– Despertaste – exclamó sorprendido al ver a Pidge, agregando divertido mientras tomaba un mechón de su ahora largo cabello – ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? –

– ¡Oh quiznaq! – gritó Lance señalando a Keith con un dedo – ¿Acaso Keith ha hecho una broma? –

Pidge y Hunk rieron mientras Lance y Keith empezaban otra de sus habituales riñas, toda parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, las risas y los buenos momentos habían regresado y ninguno lo pasaba desapercibido. Repentinamente algo cruzó la mente de Pidge quién se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron los tres paladines al mismo tiempo, pues la chica sonreía.

– No es nada – dijo moviendo la muñeca en un gesto despreocupado – Ustedes sigan con lo suyo, estaré en mi habitación –

La chica salió rápidamente de la habitación, pero no se dirigió a su habitación, si no a uno de los elevadores de la nave, que la llevó al piso inferior de la nave, donde se almacenaban los repuestos y las máquinas averiadas que podrían a llegar a necesitar, Coran le había dado a la chica total acceso y le había permitido tomar cualquier cosa que deseará de ahí, cosa que la paladín hacia continuamente. Buscó fervientemente entre la chatarra, cables y demás cosas que pensó que le podrían resultar útil y finalmente tomó una de las cámaras de seguridad de repuesto que se almacenaban ahí. Examinó alrededor y por fin encontró barriles con diferentes clases de químicos, tomó una placa metálica y probó varios de ellos, así como también varias combinaciones de los mismos, hasta que encontró aquellos que tenían el efecto que ella deseaba, llenó dos contenedores de dichos químicos, así como dos bandejas y subió hasta su habitación balanceando con cuidado todo lo que llevaba. Tardó un poco más en llegar pues tenía cuidado de que nada se le cayera y una vez estado en su cuarto empezó a trabajar sin descanso, no notó que el tiempo pasó muy rápido, ya habían pasado 12 Varga desde que empezó, el cabello continuamente se interponía en su camino, pero una vez lo tuvo amarrado con lo primero que encontró le resulto fácil terminar su más reciente proyecto.

Tuvo un momento para apreciar su trabajo terminado antes de ponerse de pie, se acercó al espejo y se soltó el cabello, se sorprendió un poco ante su reflejo, pues efectivamente lucía tan diferente de lo que se había habituado, pensó en su conversación con Keith acerca de su nombre y no pudo evitar relacionar su rostro con el nombre de Katie, en cierta forma no sabía quién era. Disipando esos pensamientos de su mente tomo unas tijeras con la intención de contarse el cabello, empezando con el cabello que le estorbaba la vista, pero antes de cortar lo demás se detuvo, por su mente cruzó el recuerdo de cuando antes de entrar a Garrison, había cortado su propio cabello, más en ese momento una persona entró por la puerta distrayendo a la chica.

– ¡Keith! – regañó la chica al paladín que entraba a su habitación, mientras llevaba un dedo sangrante a su boca, el susto la había llevado a cortarse – ¿Te mataría tocar la puerta antes de entrar? –

– Toque la puerta, pero nunca la escuchas – corrigió el chico, mientras se acercaba.

– Tal vez deberías tocar más fuerte –

Keith entró a la habitación y vio el desorden del mismo, pudo reparar en la extraña máquina sobre la mesa y finalmente las tijeras y el mechón de cabello sobre la mesa.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó el chico señalando las tijeras.

Pidge miró las tijeras un momento, dudando sobres sus acciones, finalmente se giró hacia su compañero extendiendo su cabello a su largo.

– Sí – asintió mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Luce mal? –

Keith se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta, aunque incluso para él mismo le era difícil saber el porqué, miró a la chica unos segundos antes de obligarse a sí mismo a aceptar algo que no se atrevía a confesar ni a sí mismo, su compañera era linda.

– Luce bien – dijo simplemente mientras desviaba la mirada – ¿Piensas dejarlo así? –

– Así lo tenía antes de entrar a Galaxy Garrison – explicó la paladín mirando su cabello, ni siquiera había reparado en el nerviosismo de su compañero – Cuando trataba de hacerme pasar por un chico –

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Keith señalando la máquina que estaba sobre la mesa en un desesperado intentó por cambiar de tema.

– ¿Eso? – dijo Pidge con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, había deseado que el chico hiciera esa pregunta – Ven acá –

Pidge abrazó a Keith por los hombros aumentando el sonrojo del chico y presionando un botón sobre la máquina que empezó a girar sobre los paladines y finalmente se detuvo frente a ellos lanzando un destello.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Keith tallándose los ojos.

– Una cámara – anunció la chica con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una placa que salía del aparato.

– ¿Construiste una cámara? –

Pidge vació un poco de químico sobre una charola, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la placa dentro del líquido y finalmente lo sacaba y metía en otro líquido que ya estaba sobre una charola.

– He estado pensando – decía mientras realizaba dichas acciones – que no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos tener buenos momentos y nos hemos divertido mucho desde que salimos de la tierra, pero también hemos sufrido mucho. Sólo quiero preservar tantos recuerdos como pueda mientras tenga oportunidad. –

Las palabras de Pidge tomaron por sorpresa a Keith, él mismo había pensado muchas veces en ello, lo fácil que resultaba perder a alguien, lo frecuente que él o sus compañeros fueran heridos, pero nunca pensó que alguien tan alegre como la chica pudiera compartir esos sentimientos. Pidge sacó la imagen del químico que al contacto con la luz reveló una imagen, Pidge sonreía ampliamente mientras Keith la miraba con el rostro completamente rojo, el paladín se sintió avergonzado al verla y quiso tomarla, pero la chica fue más rápida.

– No me gusta – recriminó el paladín rojo totalmente avergonzado – Luzco como un tonto –

–Es porque eres un tonto – rió su amiga mientras trataba de mantenerlo alejado de la fotografía.

Keith corría por toda la habitación, pero Pidge era ágil, esquivaba con gracia cada agarre que el piloto trataba de hacerle y aunque la habitación era pequeña, no podía atraparla, la risa de la chica prontamente se contagió al chico y ambos chicos terminaron riendo mientras continuaban con su juego. Finalmente Keith acorraló a la chica junto al escritorio, sus respiraciones eran agitadas por la risa y el ejercicio.

– Ahora dame eso – ordenó el chico con una sonrisa.

– Si no lo hago – lo provocó su compañera – ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

Keith se sintió intimidado un poco por la provocación de su compañera, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la chica de pronto fueron atraídos a los labios de la misma, era la primera vez que los veía con tanta atención, eran pequeños, sonrosados y aun así algo carnosos, Keith se inclinó hacia ella sin pensar provocando el sobresalto de la piloto.

– Keith – tartamudeó la joven, mientras su rostro adquiría un leve sonrojo – ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

El piloto se acercó un poco más al rostro de su compañera, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse Keith resbaló golpeando el escritorio y derramando el contenido de una de las bandejas sobre su ropa.

– ¡Keith! – se alarmó la chica, pero aun así se separó un poco de él, su corazón latía velozmente y podía escuchar sus latidos en los oídos – ¿Estás bien? –

– Eso creo – respondió el chico incorporándose mientras veía su arruinada playera – ¿Qué es esta cosa? –

– Creó que lo mejor es que te quites la ropa – dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba hacia él un poco más tranquila – Es un químico irritante, hay que limpiarlo pronto. –

Mientras Keith obedecía las órdenes de Pidge, esta tomo una botella de agua y limpiaba el cuerpo del chico, el químico no parecía haber lastimado la piel del chico, pero había dejado unas manchas purpuras en toda la extensión del cuerpo del piloto, así como también en parte de su rostro. Pidge terminó de limpiar la piel con el agua sin reparar en ello, pero al ver el rostro del chico con manchas cubriendo la mitad del mismo, así como alrededor del pecho del chico, no pudo resistir más y sufrió un convulsivo ataque de risa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – exclamó alarmado el chico que no podía ver su propio aspecto.

Entre risas la chica le pasó un espejo y al ver su reflejo, Keith no pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror, provocando que la risa de la chica aumentara.

– ¡Deja de reírte! – ordenó el chico, pero la risa de la chica solo aumentaba.

– Ahora sí luces como todo un galra – exclamó la chica entre risas – Va perfectamente contigo –

La chica siguió riendo hasta que le faltó el aire ante la mirada de desaprobación de su compañero, cuando finalmente la piloto pudo controlar su risa sus ojos lagrimeaban y tuvo una brillante idea, se levantó rápidamente y tomó su cámara casera.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! – la advirtió el chico mientras se ponía de pie.

– Por favor Keith – suplicó la chica con una sonrisa que aún reprimía una carcajada – Haré lo que sea –

– ¿Lo qué sea? – preguntó el chico levantando una ceja.

– Lo que sea – repitió la joven levantando la cámara.

– Bien. Dime tu nombre – escupió Keith, con la esperanza de que eso desalentará a su compañera y creyó que funcionaría pues el rostro de la chica borró su sonrisa, pero no retrocedió.

– Katie – respondió en voz baja – Katie Holt –

Keith la miró con sorpresa, momento que la chica aprovechó para tomar la foto, pero simplemente dejo el artefacto y la lámina en el escritorio y se sentó junto al piloto.

– Katie – susurró el paladín rojo en voz baja y un poco avergonzado agregó – Es un lindo nombre –

La chica no dijo nada más continuó sentada viendo sus manos, sin saber porque se sentía tan extraña de revelarle eso a su compañero, ella misma se había repetido que no era ningún secreto, pero en ese momento algo le decía que algo había cambiado.

– ¿Esto se quitará? – preguntó Keith sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos y al mirarlo pudo notar que se refería a las manchas en su piel, sacándole nuevamente una sonrisa.

– En un par de horas deberán desaparecer – lo tranquilizó la joven paladín – Para cuando despiertes estarás como siempre –

Pidge pudo notar como el rostro del piloto palidecía al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla con ojos suplicantes.

– Por favor – pidió tomando sus manos entre las de él – No me hagas salir así. Si Lance me viera seguramente… –

Keith no terminó la oración, pero Pidge quién conocía muy bien a Lance sabía justo a lo que su compañero se refería, entre risas aceptó que Keith pasará la noche en su habitación, después de todo ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro durante el sueño. Después de recoger el desorden de la habitación ambos se acomodaron en la cama y terminaron hablando hasta caer dormidos, más ninguno esperaba lo que sucedería a su despertar.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – la estridente voz del paladín negro fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos paladines quienes inmediatamente se despertaron.

Keith cuya camisa había quedado arruinada y en la basura no hizo más que levantarse avergonzado con el corazón en el suelo ante la mirada furiosa de su líder, mientras Pidge sentía como si el alma se le escapará del cuerpo con rapidez buscó sus lentes y una vez se los pusó pudo ver el rostro de Shiro inyectado en rabia viendo a Keith.

– Shiro, puedo explicarlo – intentó decir Keith, pero Shiro no lo dejó terminar.

– Vete de aquí, Keith – ordenó con furia – ¡Ahora! Luego hablaré contigo –

Keith dudó un momento, pero finalmente accedió a las órdenes del paladín, después de dedicarle una mirada condescendiente a su compañera se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– No es lo que piensas – se excusó la chica, pero el joven no la escuchaba.

– Si tu padre supiera esto – intentó decir, pero le era difícil poner en claro sus ideas a causa del enojo que sentía – Tu. Él. Es tu compañero. No debes relacionarte con tus compañeros –

Al principio la chica se sentía avergonzada, pero las palabras de Shiro encendieron la chispa de la ira de Pidge quien inmediatamente se levantó también molesta.

– ¡No metas a mi padre en esto! – le advirtió – ¿Qué no me meta con mis compañeros dices? ¿Acaso olvidas lo que sucedió antes de que regresáramos? ¿O es diferente solo por qué era contigo? –

Shiro apretó los dientes, a pesar de que entendía que lo que decía la chica era verdad no quería dar su brazo a torcer así que prefirió seguir gritando a admitir un error.

– ¡No es lo mismo! – la regañó, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

– ¿Quieres hablar de mi padre? ¿Qué crees que opinaría de lo que sucedió entonces? –

– ¡Tú fuiste quien lo inició! –

– ¡Y tú no lo detuviste! –

Ambos paladines respiraban agitados a causa de los gritos, finalmente fue Pidge la primera en fastidiarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

– Keith duerme conmigo – dijo mientras salía del cuarto – No hacemos nada, solo dormimos, porque tú te fuiste y él estaba aquí. Él me ayudo a mantener las pesadillas lejos, mientras tú estabas sintiendo lastima de ti mismo en ese lugar. –

De haber podido Pidge hubiera azotado la puerta, pero simplemente salió por ella y se alejó con paso furioso, dejando a un abatido Shiro en su habitación. Algo en el escritorio llamó su atención, parecía una foto de Pidge sonriendo con un sonrojado Keith junto a ella, Shiro sintió nuevamente hervir la sangre, frustrado golpeó la pared dejando un hueco en la misma y salió de la habitación rompiendo la fotografía a la mitad. No entendía porque le sucedía, pero conocía perfectamente el sentimiento que lo agobiaba, y eso le preocupaba, pues las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza. Su padre. Samuel Holt. Su compañero de la misión Kerberos de quién solo él había regresado y ahí estaba él, casi dos años después, enamorado de su hija y completamente celoso.


	14. Chapter 14

Pidge tardó mucho tiempo en tranquilizarse, al principio solo estuvo dando vueltas sin sentido en el castillo y finalmente había terminado en el hangar del león verde, en realidad Slav se había encargado de reparar todo lo que Pidge no había podido reparar después de la última batalla, su león estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero aun así disfrutaba de ver los códigos de programación dentro de tan formidable nave de combate, cada vez que habría el panel o examinaba al león descubría algo nuevo, eso la hizo olvidar completamente el incidente con Shiro, pero más temprano con tarde algo provocó que volviera a la realidad. Un gruñido.

Al principio se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pero solo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que el mismo provenía de ella, no había comido absolutamente nada a causa de lo sucedido y estaba hambrienta. Con un suspiró guardó todo lo que había sacado, dejó todo en orden antes de caminar con pesar a la cocina, temía encontrarse con Shiro nuevamente y en realidad no quería ver a nadie, pero al llegar al comedor se sorprendió al ver que estaba vació, lo que le decía que ya era tarde, lo frustrante de vivir en una nave espacial es que era difícil medir el tiempo, nunca sabía cuándo se suponía que era la hora de comida. Buscó en la cocina a Hunk, pero él tampoco se encontraba ahí, más algo llamó su atención, había dos platos sobre la barra con comida que obviamente fue hecha por el paladín amarillo.

Pidge tomó uno de los platos y comió sola, normalmente no le molestaba estarlo, pero en esos momentos se preguntaba dónde estaría todo el mundo. Terminó el plato y tomo una nota mental de agradecerle a Hunk después, miro el otro plato y se preguntó a quién se lo habrían dejado. Normalmente Hunk cocinaba porciones iguales para todos, aunque a veces ella no se acababa sus porciones y Lance o el mismo Hunk se las acababan por ella. Tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho y decidió que quería ver al resto de los paladines, así que empezó a buscarlos entre todas las habitaciones, finalmente encontró a Lance y Hunk charlando despreocupadamente en la sala de reunión de los paladines.

– Aquí están – dijo al entrar – Los estuve buscando por todos lados –

Ambos chicos la saludaron con la mano con una sonrisa, ambos tenían su traje de paladines puestos, por lo que la chica advirtió que seguramente habían estado entrenando.

– ¿Dónde está Keith? – preguntó la chica mirando alrededor buscando al paladín rojo.

– No lo hemos visto – respondió Hunk encogiéndose de hombros.

– No lo escuché salir de su habitación en la mañana, probablemente siga dormido – añadió Lance, pero Pidge sabía que no lo había escuchado salir de la habitación porque había pasado la noche en su cuarto.

– Probablemente – dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, añadiendo con el mismo tono nervioso para cambiar de tema - ¿Acaso estaban entrenando o por qué usan los trajes de paladines? –

– Shiro dijo que nos lo pusiéramos – le aclaró Lance con tono aburrido – creó que querrá entrenar al equipo -

– Ya veo – respondió Pidge distraídamente, eso explicaba el por qué Shiro había ido a su habitación más temprano, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada, ella pensaba que la razón de su visita era simplemente verla – Debería ir a cambiarme yo también –

Pidge se giró cabizbaja perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona que entraba al mismo tiempo que ella quiso salir y choco con está cayendo al suelo. Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre y al levantar la vista pudo ver a Keith ofreciéndole la mano, también tenía puesto su traje de paladín y un golpe reciente marcado en su mejilla izquierda.

– ¡Keith! ¿Qué te sucedió? – dijo Pidge alterada, pero sacó conclusiones rápidamente – ¿Shiro te hizo eso? –

– ¿Qué? – exclamó el paladín con nerviosismo – ¿De dónde sacas eso? Me lastimé entrenando, me distraje un momento y terminé en el suelo. Es todo. –

– ¡No lo defiendas! – grito la paladín verde con molestia al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – ¿Cómo se atreve? –

– Pidge no te preocupes, no me duele – trató de tranquilizarla, pero Pidge ya había salido por la puerta expeliendo humo por las orejas.

Pasó por muchas habitaciones hasta llegar a la del paladín negro abriendo la puerta de una patada, pero al entrar la escena hizo que la razón de su molestia quedará olvidada por completo. La habitación estaba exactamente igual que siempre, ella lo sabía pues la visitaba a menudo en el tiempo en que Shiro estuvo desaparecido, entró en el cuarto prestando atención a los detalles y efectivamente ni un solo objeto había sido movido desde que había estado ahí la última vez. La chica consideró la situación muy extraña, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de cómo era posible que nada hubiera cambiado desde su última visita, Shiro no había estado ahí desde que había regresado. Pero eso solo le traía más preguntas a la cabeza ¿Dónde dormía? ¿Por qué no había estado en su habitación? Su mente hizo que recordará las palabras dichas por Lance cuando ella había salido de la cápsula de recuperación "Allura no ha querido separarse de él desde que salió de la cápsula". Pidge sintió la sangre hervir nuevamente, recordó la escena con el paladín y pensó que era un hipócrita, pero al mismo tiempo perdió todo deseo de reclamarle algo, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar una palabra, fue a su habitación a cambiarse al uniforme del paladín, más nuevamente algo distrajo su atención, en el suelo había algo parecido a un pedazo de papel que alguien había roto, tomo el trozó y al levantarlo se dio cuenta que no era un pedazo de papel, era una placa y no cualquiera, era la foto de ella y Keith cortada por la mitad. Podía ver un Keith sonrojado y nervioso y lo que parecía un fragmento de su propio cabello, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar la otra mitad de la fotografía, estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos, pues no había usado cualquier cosa para imprimir sus fotografías caseras, si bien no era un metal indestructible no era fácil de romper y solo había algo que podía romperlo en la exacta forma en que estaba y era el brazo prostético de Shiro.

La chica se cambió en silencio no podía más que pensar en el significado de las acciones de su líder, en lo que significaban y sus motivos para actuar así, pero por más que le daba vueltas en la cabeza no podía encontrar la respuesta; acababa de ponerse el peto de su traje cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con Corran.

– Oh ya estás vestida – observó con su habitual alegría – Eso nos reduce mucho tiempo, la princesa Allura requiere la presencia de todos los paladines –

– Claro – respondió la chica sin emoción mientras salía de su alcoba, siendo seguida por Corran.

Cuando regreso a la sala de los paladines Shiro y Allura ya estaban ahí; hablaban el uno con el otro, Lance y Hunk también parecían enfrascados en una interesante conversación Keith era el único apartado de los demás, Pidge advirtió que debía estar esperándola pues desde que entró ya se encontraba viendo la puerta, pudo notar la mirada de Shiro sobre ella en el momento en que entró, pero lo ignoró y fue a sentarse junto a Keith.

– ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó el paladín rojo, pero la chica no tuvo tiempo de siquiera responder pues inmediatamente Corran tomo la palabra.

– Bueno, pareciera que fue hace decapheeps cuando estuvimos todos reunidos por última vez, pero ahora no estamos aquí para convivir –

– Así es – continuó Allura quién se había acercado a los paladines –Shiro y yo hemos tomado una decisión muy importante con respecto a los leones y quisiéramos pedir su opinión al respecto –

– ¿Desde cuándo podemos opinar sobre lo que se hace en esta nave? – preguntó Keith en tono irónico, pero solo Lance se rió del chiste.

– Esto es importante – interrumpió Shiro con disgusto – Sé que todos esperan que vuelva a manejar al león negro, pero consideró que esto es muy peligroso por el momento. –

Los paladines, con excepción de Pidge, vieron a Shiro como si hubiera perdido la razón, obviamente todos esperaban que fuera el quien piloteara el león negro después de regresar y consideraban una locura que el siquiera considerará no hacerlo. Lance y Keith se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Shiro? – preguntó Lance incrédulo – ¿Por qué sería peligroso? –

– ¿Quién manejara el león negro si no eres tú? – preguntó a su vez Keith escéptico.

– Déjenme explicarles – los tranquilizó su líder, mientras con las manos les pedía a los jóvenes calmarse y tomar asiento, cosa que ambos chicos hicieron – En la última batalla la conciencia de Zarkon y yo fuimos arrastrados a lo que podríamos llamar la conciencia del león negro. Estuvimos tanto tiempo en ese lugar que nuestras mentes llegaron a conectar de alguna forma. Temó que si llegase a manejar el león negro, Zarkon encuentre la forma de tomar control de mi cuerpo y tomé el control de Voltron. Por eso es peligroso. –

Aunque la voz de Shiro era tranquila, los paladines no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos, intercambiaron miradas entre sí y finalmente Lance se pusó de pie nuevamente.

– ¿Quién manejara el león negro? – repitió la pregunta de Keith

– Tú – aclaró Shiro con una sonrisa – Pidge me contó de tu habilidad para guiar a los paladines en su plan para rescatarme y Allura me hablo de tu habilidad para conducir al león negro, creo que eres la persona más adecuada –

La cara de Lance era digna de un retrató, sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente, al igual que su boca, mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras del paladín negro, miró a sus compañeros esperando protestas, después de todo cuando Allura había dicho que Keith conduciría el león Pidge y el mismo habían protestado en contra, pero en esos momentos los paladines estaban en silencio, todos lo veían como esperando ver si aceptaría o no.

– ¿Qué hay de Keith? – preguntó nervioso – Tú habías decidido que fuera él quien piloteara el león negro –

– Yo no quiero pilotear el león negro – se adelantó a decir Keith, antes que cualquiera dijera una palabra, de nuevo todos miraban a Lance.

– ¿Qué hay de azul? – dijo al fin con la garganta seca.

– Yo me encargaré de pilotear el león azul – dijo Allura dando un paso al frente –En realidad el león rojo es más difícil de manejar, es extraño que permita que otro piloto lo conduzca, más el león azul respetará tu decisión si decides liderar a Voltron –

Lance estaba estupefacto, en realidad no sabía que decir, pero finalmente decidió aceptar la oferta.

– Si todos están de acuerdo, lo haré –

Allura aplaudió con una sonrisa, pero Pidge se puso de pie inmediatamente y se dirigió a la salida.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la princesa con exasperación al ver la actitud de la paladín – Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora mismo. Si los paladines no están de acuerdo no podrán formar a Voltron, es por eso que está vez pedí su opinión. –

Pidge se giró, pudo ver que Lance había bajado la mirada, por lo que decidió aclarar las cosas en lugar de gritarle a la princesa que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

– En realidad estoy totalmente de acuerdo – contestó la piloto ante la sorprendida mirada de Lance – Lance será un excelente líder y yo misma no podría haber pedido una mejor opción. –

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Lance, pues aún tenía sus dudas.

– Claro – respondió la chica con una sonrisa, más con una mirada fría hacia Shiro añadió – Prefiero seguirte a ti que a él –

Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras la paladín verde abandonaba la habitación, esperaron que Shiro tuviera alguna reacción, pero él simplemente se giró y salió por otra puerta dejando al resto de la tripulación severamente confundida. Allura fue la primera en irse, diciéndoles a los paladines que empezarían su entrenamiento con ella como miembro cuando terminara de conectarse con el león azul, pidiéndoles que estuvieran atentos y pidiéndole especialmente a Keith que avisara a Pidge.

Keith pudo notar que el tono de Allura al hablar de la paladín había cambiado, ya no sonaba tan molesto como lo había hecho en las últimas ocasiones.

– Eso fue extraño – dijo Lance cuando quedaron los tres paladines solos – ¿Acaso paso algo entre ellos? –

Lance le hizo la pregunta directamente a Keith, pues sabía que era con quien más convivía su compañera, pero Keith negó con la cabeza. Recordó el evento ocurrido cuando habían despertado, pero no creyó que hubiera llegado a mayores o eso pensaba él. No era para tanto.

– Tal vez deberías hablar con ella – opinó Hunk condescendiente.

– Tal vez – dijo Keith, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación, pero una vez fuera de la vista de sus compañeros tomó el camino contrario a la habitación de la chica.

Keith tomo uno de los ascensores y bajo al centro de entrenamiento, se sentó en las plataformas que servían para descansar cuando terminaban de entrenar en cerca de las regaderas y espero. Habían pasado dos varga cuando al fin la puerta que llevaba a la plataforma de entrenamiento se abrió y Shiro entró a la habitación.

– Keith ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido el paladín negro, pero el paladín rojo no se movió, solo lo miraba fijamente.

– Tú me enseñaste que el ejercicio físico te ayuda a tranquilizarte cuando te sientes frustrado – explicó el joven piloto – Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo –

– Lo recuerdo – respondió Shiro tomando una toalla y se secaba el sudor – pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Recuerdo muchas cosas que pase contigo Shiro – continuó Keith ignorando nuevamente la pregunta de Shiro, cosa que le disgustaba al paladín – Me contabas muchas cosas, de tu entrenamiento, tu día a día y tus días en la academia. Tú fuiste mi inspiración para volverme piloto. –

– Ve al grano – ordenó el piloto con fastidio – Si es por lo que sucedió antes, ya Pidge me explicó todo, no te preocupes y lo siento por mi reacción –

– ¿Recuerdas la historia que me contaste sobre el día que fuiste aceptado para la misión Kerberos? ¿La chica linda? Dijiste que era hija de uno de tus superiores, pensé que hablabas de alguien mayor, pero ¿Esa chica era Pidge? –

Shiro palideció ante la pregunta de Keith, por un momento se sintió intimidado por el chico que estaba frente a él.

– ¿Ella te lo dijo? – preguntó con la boca seca – ¿Ella lo recuerda? –

– Lo recuerda – afirmó el piloto – Pero no sabe que eres tú, lo recuerda como un evento aislado, pero tú no ¿o sí? Dijiste que nunca pudiste olvidar a esa chica ¿Estás enamorado de ella? –

Shiro se quedó sin respuestas para Keith, él lo veía con una mirada tan seria que no podía evitar sentirse intimidado, se sentía acorralado.

– Ella te defendió – continuó Keith, sorprendiendo a Shiro – Lance me dijo. Cuando desaparecieron, la academia los dio por muertos, dijo que habían chocado, error del piloto. Me metí en una pelea con un superior por decirlo y me echaron de Garrison, lo golpee sin siquiera decirle la razón por la que lo hacía, pero ella… Lance me contó que siempre decía que no había pasado, que no fue un accidente, ni un error del piloto. Creo que si hiciste algo que lastimará sus sentimientos, merece que te disculpes con ella. –

Shiro miro a Keith fijamente, por un momento se dio cuenta de que el chico había crecido mucho, había madurado y no era el niño que el recordaba, trató de decir algo pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el chico.

– No vine aquí para escuchar lo que tienes que decir – dijo seriamente – No quiero saber la razón por la que discutieron, pero Pidge no actuaba como ella misma, si es tu culpa o no, no lo sé, pero creó que ella piensa que lo es y por eso tú eres el único que puede hacerla sentir mejor –

Shiro y Keith intercambiaron miradas, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y el paladín negro entendió que era eso que le intimidaba tanto en esos momentos del chico, estaba molesto, estaba tan molesto que sus ojos parecían echar fuego mientras lo miraban, se preguntó el porqué de la ira del chico, pero decidió no preguntarle; finalmente simplemente asintió, accediendo ante la petición del paladín. Keith pareció relajarse aunque aún lucía molesto, se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero Shiro lo llamó.

– Keith espera -

– ¿Qué? – dijo simplemente volteando a verlo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el paladín negro mientras señalaba al chico – Tienes un gran moretón en tu mejilla –

– Ah sobre eso – agregó el paladín rojo con una sonrisa divertida – Me distraje durante el entrenamiento, pero Pidge piensa que fuiste tú, así que supongo que también tendrás que disculparte –

Keith se apresuró a salir, no antes de echar una buena vista a la reacción de Shiro, y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo ignorando los gritos del piloto pidiéndole explicaciones. Tal vez no sabía que había pasado entre sus dos compañeros, pero ahora tenía una divertida anécdota que probablemente podía animar a su amiga.


	15. Chapter 15

Los días pasaron y en general los paladines no veían ninguna mejora, Pidge se había enfrascado en una campaña contra Shiro, en una continua ley del hielo que hacía sentir incómodo a cualquiera que tuviera la mala fortuna de compartir una habitación con ambos paladines. Lance por su parte viendo los fallidos intentos de Allura por conectar con su león, había decidido ayudarla, más seguía sin conseguir bajar los escudos del mismo y en un momento de desesperación había intentado conectar con los otros leones sin éxito, pero provocando el resentimiento del resto de los paladines. Finalmente Shiro había decidido entrenar físicamente a los paladines, más las continuas provocaciones de Pidge habían causado la furia del paladín negro, causando que los entrenamientos aumentaran de dificultad continuamente, la única que parecía aguantarlos era justamente la paladín verde, pero Keith tenía el presentimiento que solo era un acto para no darle la satisfacción a su líder.

– Sí esto sigue así estaremos muy cansados para hacer algo la próxima vez que tengamos que pelear con una tropa enemiga – se quejó Lance en las regaderas después de una de las arduas sesiones de entrenamiento.

– Tenemos que encontrar la forma de reconciliar a Shiro y Pidge – coincidió Hunk mientras se dejaba caer con una de las bancas de descanso y se recostaba en la misma – Si ella no lo provocará tanto, Shiro no sería tan estricto –

– No podemos hacer nada – les recordaba Keith mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla – Ellos están continuamente esquivándose, mientras ellos no encuentren un motivo para hablar seguirán esta guerra pasivo agresiva –

– No quiero seguir en medio de su pleito – gimoteó Lance fastidiado – Tenemos que encontrar la forma de hacer que ellos se reconcilien, aunque sea a la fuerza –

Lance lucía decidido, pero Hunk y Keith estaban demasiado agotados para seguirle el juego, ambos sabían que era una mala idea y pensaron que si lo ignoraban olvidaría el tema. Estaban muy equivocados.

Keith durmió un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, los entrenamientos agotaban su energía más de lo acostumbrado y también aumentaban su apetito, estaba hambriento, se levantó con pesar pues le dolía todo el cuerpo y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con una peculiar escena, Lance estaba cocinando.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el paladín rojo ante su ansioso compañero

– Oh Keith – aclamó el paladín ante su visión – ¿Podrías ayudarme? Lleva todos esos platos a la sala de reunión –

Keith se acercó con temor a la mesa donde Lance había colocado sus platillos y le recorrió un escalofrío, ni siquiera el tenía tanta hambre como para querer probar uno de aquellos viscosos platillos que le hacían añorar la comida cocinada por Corran.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Keith con temor.

– Pensé que la mejor forma de animar los ánimos entre nosotros sería hacer una fiesta – anunció orgulloso el paladín azul – De esta forma todos pasarán un buen rato y Pidge y Shiro al fin arreglaran sus diferencias –

– ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Hunk? – le reprochó el paladín rojo a su compañero.

– Porque todos estaban muy agotados, esto es algo que yo quise hacer por mí mismo –

La sonrisa de Lance era tan amplia que Keith no tuvo el corazón de negarse a su petición y terminó llevando toda esa comida a la sala de los paladines, el estómago se le revolvía al ver la gama de colores de los platillos, así que decidió no probar ni uno de aquellas creaciones. Cuando volvía por una última vez encontró a Hunk con la misma expresión que él de haber perdido todo su apetito.

– ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Hunk a un Lance orgulloso – ¿Acaso tu idea de unirnos es darnos a todos un dolor de estómago? –

– Claro que no – refutaba el nuevo líder de los paladines mientras tomaba los últimos platillos para llevarlos el mismo – Ustedes vayan por Pidge y Shiro, yo daré los últimos detalles a mi idea –

Hunk y Keith dudaron antes de que Lance saliera de la habitación, decidieron seguirle la corriente, después de todo la otra opción era prepararse para otro de los extenuantes entrenamientos de Shiro; así que mientras Hunk iba por el paladín negro, Keith iría por la chica.

Kaith no había entrado al cuarto de la paladín desde que el incidente con Shiro y se sorprendió de ver el desorden que había al entrar, había una gran cantidad de chatarra por todo el lugar mientras la cama estaba llena de lo que parecían ser restos de toda clase de máquinas, en medio de todo ese desastre Pidge dormía recargada en lo que parecía un cajón de hierro de medio metro de alto, traía puesto su uniforme de paladín y el cabello le caía sobre el rostro. El paladín se dio cuenta que la chica debía haber estado tan cansada como el resto y aun así había encontrado el tiempo para seguir con sus inventos aunque no parecía haber tenido grandes avances.

– Pidge – la llamó el chico mientras se hacía espacio entre las cosas que se encontraban regadas por el suelo – Oye despierta –

Cuando alcanzó a la chica tropezó con algo haciéndolo caer encima de la paladín despertándola al instante.

– ¡Keith! – exclamó la piloto con sorpresa y molestia – ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

– Lo siento – se quejó el chico mientras se incorporaba con dolor, se había golpeado con varias cosas al caer – No hubiera tropezado si no tuvieras tanta basura en el suelo –

– ¡No es basura! – se defendió la chica, aunque sabía que su compañero no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Keith se levantó despacio, buscando la causa de su tropiezo y pronto dio con media fotografía de sí mismo, mientras la chica se desperezaba buscó la otra mitad de la fotografía con temor de que la chica lo culpará por haberla roto.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la paladín mientras se libraba de su armadura, sin importar la presencia del chico – ¿Se te calló algo?

– No – respondió rápidamente el chico avergonzado, pero la chica logró identificar el pedazo de fotografía en su mano.

– Ah, sobre eso, no te preocupes – le explicó – No he encontrado la otra mitad –

– ¿Tú fuiste quién… - empezó a cuestionar el chico, pero la joven lo interrumpió antes de que terminará la oración.

– Claro que no – respondió con rapidez mientras tomaba la fotografía e intentaba partirla, mostrándole al paladín lo flexible del material – No sé rompe tan fácil –

– ¿Entonces como sucedió? – le preguntó el chico, pero la piloto se dio la vuelta evitando su mirada.

– No lo sé – le mintió – Cuando regresé un día ya estaba así –

– ¿Dónde está la cámara? – preguntó poniéndose de pie con una idea, mientras le daba la espalda a la paladín para darle la privacidad para cambiarse.

– Sobre el escritorio – respondió la paladín con curiosidad – ¿Para qué la quieres? –

– Lance tiene una sorpresa para todos, pensé que sería una buena idea llevarla –

Pidge terminó por amarrarse el cabello en una coleta y se giró a verlo, se preguntaba porque él apoyaría una idea de Lance, pues era consciente de la rivalidad de ambos pilotos, pero decidió evitar la pregunta y verlo por sí misma.

– ¿Para eso viniste? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba al escritorio y le daba la cámara

– Así es – respondió el paladín mientras encendía el aparato y giraba alrededor de su cabeza – Será mejor irnos, ya todos deben de estar ahí –

Ambos paladines salieron del cuarto con la curiosa máquina siguiéndolos y lanzando destellos cada determinado tiempo.

– ¿Le hiciste modificaciones? – preguntó Keith viendo que la pequeña cámara no arrojaba las curiosas placas metálicas.

– Así es – dijo orgullosa Pidge con una sonrisa – De esta forma yo podré decidir cuales imágenes revelar y al mismo tiempo me permite revelar una misma fotografía varias veces, para evitar el casos como la que se rompió –

Keith caminó lentamente, pensaba la razón que pudo haber provocado que la fotografía se rompiera de esa forma, pero sentía que había algo que estaba olvidando, algo importante. Cuando llegaron a la sala de descanso, Keith recordó que era lo que había olvidado, la cara de Pidge tomó un color verdoso al ver la comida que Lance había preparado y después miro a Keith buscando una explicación.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó incrédula.

– Lance quería hacer algo para animarnos – explicó el paladín rojo, pero antes de que la chica pudiera cuestionar, el paladín azul entró a la habitación seguido del resto de los paladines.

– Ya están todos aquí – anunció Lance con alegría, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

Hunk y Keith veían totalmente inmóviles las reacciones de Pidge y Shiro al estar tan cerca en mucho tiempo, normalmente uno salía en el momento que el otro entraba a la habitación y esta parecía no ser la excepción, Pidge dio un paso al frente con intención de irse, pero Keith la tomo de la muñeca acercándose a ella para evitar que se fuera.

– Esto es importante para Lance – le susurró a la chica al oído – ¿Podrías intentarlo –

La chica soltó un bufido y asintió con molestia, pero Shiro parecía más molesto que de costumbre, paso sin siquiera mirar al resto de los paladines, mientras Lance hablaba sobre como una fiesta los mantendría más unidos.

– ¡Vamos chicos! – los animaba con entusiasmo – ¡Así que siéntanse libres de comer todo lo que gusten! –

Los paladines tuvieron un momento incomodo entre ellos, mientras Hunk y Keith vigilaban a Shiro y Pidge esperando que comenzarán una pelea en cualquier momento, Lance trataba de convencer a cualquiera de ellos que probará algo de lo que él había preparado para la ocación, más ninguno tuvo la valentía de hacerlo. Keith estaba seguro de que el plan de Lance se podía considerar un total fracaso cuando la puerta del salón se abrió sorpresivamente, entrando Allura y Corran.

– Así que aquí estaban todos – observó Allura, algo en su expresión hacía imaginar que no le agradaba la idea de no haber sido invitada a esa "fiesta" pero un vistazo rápido borró dicha expresión.

– ¿Qué hace aquí, princesa? – preguntó Shiro en un tono más amable de lo habitual, que más de uno percibió como una nueva forma de molestar a cierta paladín – ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? –

– De hecho, solo vine a buscar a Pidge – dijo con una sonrisa la monarca.

– ¿A mí? – cuestionó por su lado la piloto – ¿Para qué me necesitas? –

– Solo he venido a decirte que hemos llegado. La base de refugiados está justo al frente –


	16. Chapter 16

En la sala de control había un silencio nervioso, cada paladín ocupaba su correspondiente asiento donde veían lo que parecía una enorme zona de meteoritos, pero los monitores detectaban una interferencia proveniente de la misma. Las miradas de todos estaban en Allura quien seriamente veía su monitor con anhelo.

– Entonces… – irrumpió el silencio Lance – ¿Estan diciendo que esto es un campo de esclavos liberados Galra de la espada de Marmorra? –

– Así es – contestó Pidge mientras proyectaba los planos que la espada de Marmorra les había provisto – Estos meteoritos fueron perforados y se crearon estructuras dentro de los mismos. Antes la seguridad era aún mayor, pero con la derrota de Zarkon se está utilizando como centro de enlace entre los planetas liberados y la espada. –

– ¿Significa que tu hermano está aquí? – preguntó Keith con nerviosismo, la chica actuaba como siempre, pero sus ojos brillaban de manera expectante y el paladín temía que la chica tuviera demasiado para soportarlo.

– No podemos estar seguros – respondió simplemente la piloto mirando la pantalla fijamente.

Como si la mirada de la chica hubiera activado algo, la pantalla mostró un símbolo que los paladines reconocían, el símbolo de la espada de Marmorra, e inmediatamente aparecieron unos símbolos que casi nadie podía reconocer, pero Allura cambió su rostro serio por una sonrisa.

– Aceptan – exclamó con una sonrisa – Aceptan que vayan tres representantes. Sin armas. –

– Yo iré – exclamó la paladín verde poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, cosa que a nadie sorprendió realmente.

– Ya lo imaginaba – respondió Allura volteándola a ver con una sonrisa – Keith te acompañara. Es un miembro reconocido por la espada, por lo que creo que será la mejor opción. –

Keith asintió mientras intercambiaba una sonrisa cómplice con la chica.

– Y Shiro irá también –

Ambos paladines borraron su sonrisa y miraron a la princesa con una estupefacta expresión boquiabierta.

– ¿Por qué? – protestó Pidge inmediatamente.

– Irá como mensajero del castillo de los leones, como representante alteano… – intentó explicar Allura, pero se vio interrumpida por Pidge.

– ¡Él no es alteano, podrías ir tú o Corran! –

– Como anterior líder de los paladines de Voltron… –

– ¡Ya no es el piloto del león negro! En ese caso debería ir Lance –

– Lance no es tan… –

Pidge iba a interrumpir nuevamente a la princesa, pero Keith y Lance se habían acercado rápidamente hacia ella. Ambos sostuvieron a la chica por los brazos tratando de calmarla, pero no los escuchaba. Finalmente Keith se frustró y cubrió la boca de la piloto con sus manos, obligándola a poner atención.

– ¡Katie! – gritó, provocando que la chica dejará de pelear, al mismo tiempo que sorprendía a todos los presentes – No es para tanto, solo deja que Allura terminé de explicar –

La chica lo miraba estupefacta, pero finalmente asintió y se tranquilizó, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros la soltaban.

– Lance podría ir – continuó su explicación Allura, recuperando el aliento – pero Shiro es más diplomático, creo que es la mejor opción para esta situación. –

Pidge trató de protestar, pero en realidad sabía que lo que la princesa decía era verdad, era una oportunidad única, no podía echarlo a perder si es que su hermano estaba ahí o podía encontrar alguna oportunidad para encontrarlo, suspiró y dirigió su mirada al paladín negro, más la visión de su anterior líder le heló la sangre.

Shiro la miraba fijamente, pero aquella mirada seria y segura que el paladín normalmente mostraba en su rostro no estaba, ni siquiera había rastro de aquella mirada llena de enojo con que últimamente la miraba, solamente una mirada triste y dolida, sus ojos parecían cansados y su rostro lucía más viejo y cansado que de costumbre.

La paladín sintió una opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento asfixiante cargado con culpa, intentó decir algo, disculparse, pero el paladín ya había desviado su mirada y caminado hacía la salida.

– Si ya está decidido será mejor no hacerlos esperar – declaró el joven paladín – El león rojo o verde, cualquiera de los dos servirán para entrar en el campo de asteroides –

– El león rojo está listo para despegar en cualquier momento – propuso Keith, más Shiro únicamente inclinó la cabeza y salió de la sala dejando un silencio incómodo.

– Soy una tonta – pensaba la paladín verde mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Allura rompió el silencio tratando de romper el incómodo ambiente que se había creado, sin mucho éxito.

– Les informaré a los directivos del centro – explicó – les anunciaré cuando puedan despegar, pero traten de mantener las tensiones entre ustedes al mínimo –

Allura no necesitó decir nada más, Pidge se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta sin decir nada, seguida únicamente por Keith quien tenía la prudencia de no decir nada hasta que se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados de la sala.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó simplemente.

– No – respondió honestamente – Soy una tonta, creo que dije algo malo –

Keith se sorprendió, sabía que la chica no tendía a admitir que se equivocaba y en los últimos días había dicho muchas cosas inapropiadas, pero ninguna parecía haberle importado, que en ese momento se sintiera culpable lo hizo darse cuenta rápidamente que había algo que no había notado y probablemente nadie más lo había hecho.

– Si hablas de Shiro – la consoló el paladín – creo que si te disculpas con él lo olvidará, no es alguien rencoroso realmente, no creo que le dé tanta importancia. –

Pidge asintió sencillamente, pero no creía que una disculpa fuera suficiente, no para ella, si bien estaba molesta con Shiro, nunca había sido su intención lastimar sus sentimientos.

Ambos paladines llegaron al andén del león rojo donde Shiro ya los esperaba, subieron a la cabina en silencio y mientras Keith tomaba su lugar en el asiento del piloto, Pidge observaba fijamente a Shiro buscando la forma de disculparse, pero el paladín negro ni siquiera le miraba.

La princesa no tardó en comunicarse con ellos mientras les daba las indicaciones al lugar al que se debían dirigir, con el león rojo fue sencillo esquivar los asteroides y dar con lo que parecía una placa metálica enorme sobre uno de los aerolitos, en esos momentos el león empezó a moverse solo, atraído hacia la placa por un enorme poder magnético.

Pidge miraba expectante, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, su larga búsqueda estaba próxima a terminar, algo le decía que tras esas paredes invisibles frente a ella, estaba su hermano, esperándola.

La placa atrapó al león rojo y giro sobre si misma llevándolos dentro del meteorito donde los esperaban tres miembros uniformados de la espada de Marmora. Keith se adelantó primero mostrándoles la daga que lo identificaba como miembro de la organización, pero ninguno de los soldados parecía darle importancia.

– Síganos, paladines de Voltron – expresó uno de los soldados con voz femenina y los tres individuos les dieron la espalda para avanzar dentro de las instalaciones.

Ninguno de los soldados o los paladines dijeron absolutamente nada, mientras atravesaban una serie de pesadas puertas, Pidge avanzaba solo un poco más delante de sus compañeros paladines con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sus manos temblaban y soltaba una pequeña exclamación cada que se abría una puerta, finalmente una última puerta se abrió dejando ver un largo pasillo con varios túneles a ambos lados.

Incluso Pidge se perdió un poco entre la variedad de túneles, incluso con su memoria era difícil recordar exactamente a que túnel había entrado, era como un hormiguero donde un túnel conectaba a más túneles, lo único que sabía es que se adentraban cada vez más profundo hasta que finalmente llegaron a una enorme puerta que llevaba a un túnel solitario y al otro extremo había otra puerta con el símbolo de la espada de marmora pintado sobre ella.

Al abrir la puerta Keith recordó su viaje al centro principal de operaciones de la espada, pues la sala era exactamente igual y frente a ellos había un rostro conocido.

– ¡Kolivan! – exclamaron Shiro y Keith al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a saludar al soldado Galra – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

El galra se acercó a los paladines con una sonrisa mientras los saludaba con un entusiasta apretón de mano, Pidge tuvo que sostenerse de Keith para evitar caer ante el fogoso saludó del general galra.

– La espada ha estado muy ocupada mientras ustedes se tomaron sus vacaciones – les explicó Kolivan mientras los saludaba – Sin Zarkon nos hemos dedicado a reclutar soldados de los planetas liberados para liberar los planetas que aún están bajo el control del imperio. Los datos que nos dieron los paladines nos ayudaron a deshabilitar el de por si débil control que tenían, ahora solo quedan algunas tropas aisladas entre sí, muy pronto la guerra habrá terminado. –

Kolivan y Shiro se saludaron por un tiempo especialmente largo, Pidge recordó que Kolivan estaba presente al momento que se dieron cuenta que Shiro había desaparecido, pero no parecía realmente sorprendido de verlo, como si siempre hubiera sabido que se volverían a encontrar.

– Kolivan, lamentó interrumpir pero… – empezó a explicarse la piloto, pero fue interrumpida por el general galra.

– Claro. Allura me lo explico. ¡Sheeba! –

El soldado galra de voz femenina que los llevó hasta ese lugar dio un paso al frente acercándose a los paladines al mismo tiempo que hacia uno de los saludos militares que habían visto hacer a otros miembros de la espada de marmora.

– Ella es Sheeba – explicó Kolivan – Ella los llevará a recorrer los campos de los refugiados, ahí podrán buscar a la persona que buscan, mientras Shiro y yo nos pondremos al día. –

– En realidad quería buscar con ellos – se excusó Shiro, pero Kolivan lo rodeo con un brazo por el hombro – Keith no conoce a la persona que buscamos –

– No creo que haya ningún problema en encontrarlo ¿o sí? – interrogó el galra – Los terrícolas no son precisamente criaturas proliferas en el universo, si está aquí será fácil de encontrar. –

– No te preocupes, Shiro – intervino Keith con una sonrisa – No debe ser difícil, en realidad he visto fotografías de él, se parece mucho a Pidge. Si lo veo podré reconocerlo –

Shiro terminó cediendo de mala gana, mientras se quedaba con el líder galra, ellos salían nuevamente hacia los tuneles al mismo tiempo que Sheeba les explicaba el funcionamiento del centro.

– Cada meteorito tiene un sistema similar, este que es el meteorito principal se utiliza como base de operaciones mientras los de alrededor se usan como colonias provisionales. Hay naves de escape en la parte externa conectados a portales teludav en caso que sea necesaria una evacuación de emergencia. Las capas internas se usan para las barracas donde se encuentran los dormitorios, todos tienen un número así como también una labor. Al ingresar a una colonia se asigna un número y una labor, desde los expedicionarios que nos ayudan en la liberación de los planetas, siendo voluntarios a los médicos y cocineros. –

Mientras la soldado los guiaba por los túneles Pidge sentía como su ansiedad iba en aumento, cada vez le costaba más respirar mientras escuchaba latir su corazón en las orejas, apenas escuchaba lo que la soldado frente ellos decía, pero una mano en su hombro la regresó a la realidad, se giró y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Keith viéndola fijamente.

– Estas mordiendo tus uñas – señaló el paladín, aunque la chica no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a hacerlo.

– Estoy nerviosa – explicó la chica en un susurro – ¿Y si él no está aquí? –

– Entonces tendremos que buscar en otro lado – respondió Keith – Y en toda la galaxia de ser necesario –

Las palabras del paladín sacaron una sonrisa a la chica que se sintió un poco más animada al respecto, fue ese momento cuando Sheeba los introdujo en un túnel particularmente oscuro sobresaltando a ambos paladines, era como si de un momento a otro la luz hubiera desaparecido, como si ninguna luminosidad pudiera atravesar en esa abertura por donde acababan de entrar.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Keith con desconfianza mientras sujetaba a su compañera para que no tropezará – ¿A dónde nos llevas? –

– El comandante Kolivan es un gran líder – dijo la soldado con un tono sombrío – pero no conoce a todos sus hombres, no puedo culparlo pues la guerra no permite darse ciertos lujos, se han perdido muchas vidas y muchas otras se han salvado, pero si lo que buscan es un terrícola, este podría ser el mejor lugar para empezar –

Una puerta se abrió entre la oscuridad cegando a los paladines por la luz proveniente de la habitación tras ella, aunque aun así era tenue, varias pantallas mostraban imágenes de lugares que podrían estar muy distantes o cercanos, pero no conocían. Keith sacó la daga de la espada por instinto, pero cegado sabía que era fácilmente de desarmar.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – exclamó Pidge confundida viendo las pantallas, pero algo más robo su atención.

– ¿Katie? – escuchó una voz cerca de ella – ¿De verdad eres tú? –

La paladín se volteó con un nudo en la garganta, esa voz amable que no había escuchado en más de un año y prontamente se encontró son esos amables ojos cafés que le deseaban buenas noches todos los días, su cabello era más largo y había adquirido un color totalmente blanco, su rostro parecía cansado y más viejo de lo que lo recordaba y usaba un uniforme de la espada de marmora, pero aun así era inconfundible.

La paladín verde se quito el casco de un tirón y lo arrojó al suelo mientras miraba directamente a la persona que la había llamado mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

– De verdad eres tú – exclamó esa persona con sus ojos también lagrimeaban.

– ¡Papá! – gritó la paladín mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de un agotado Samuel Holt que lloriqueaba como un pequeño mientras abrazaba a su hija por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Keith no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por la escena, era como ver a Pidge convertida en una niña pequeña mientras se envolvía con los brazos de su padre como si intentará fundirse en ellos, lloraba incontrolablemente mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez, incrédula de por fin poder reunirse con la persona que más le importaba en la galaxia.


	17. Chapter 17

Shiro miraba al frente sin expresión alguna, fingía escuchar las palabras que Kolivan le decía y no porque no lo considerará interesante, por las pocas palabras que su cabeza lograba atrapar pudo notar el increíble trabajo que habían hecho la espada de Marmora a lo largo del universo, planetas liberados, tropas destruidas, aún sin Voltron el universo se estaba levantando con sus propias fuerzas.

Sin embargo, las palabras del comandante no resultaban lo suficientemente atractivas para el paladín negro cuyos pensamientos iban y venían, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no estaba relacionada a ningún dolor físico y también, tenía ese presentimiento, ni siquiera si alguien hubiera podido preguntarle al respecto hubiera sabido darle una descripción de aquel sentimiento, solo sabía, presentía que algo grande se aproximaba. Aun así, Shiro se concentraba en mirar al frente, no podía explicar con palabras la forma en que se sentía y no quería ser grosero con aquel Galra que tanto los había ayudado en el pasado, más cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, se dio cuenta que Kolivan le estaba llamando con insistencia.

– ¡Hey Shiro! – decía con potente voz mientras agitaba una mano frente al rostro del paladín – ¡Despierta! –

– Lo siento – se disculpó mientras agitaba la cabeza en un intento de alejar sus propios pensamientos – Creo que estoy un poco distraído el día de hoy –

– ¿Un poco? – pregunto irónicamente su anfitrión – Has tenido la mirada perdida desde que llegaste ¿Qué sucede? –

Shiro miró a un lado pensativo, no sabía exactamente como contestar esa pregunta, al menos hasta que esa imagen cruzo por sus pensamientos, unos grandes ojos cafés mirándolo con ira y resentimiento, sintió una punzada en el pecho y soltó un profundo respiro.

– Kolivan, eres un excelente guerrero, un extraordinario líder y te consideró un valioso amigo – explicó el paladín, pero el galra soltó una sonora risa antes de que terminará.

– Me halagas Shiro, pero ¿A qué viene todo esto? –

– Creo que he perdido la confianza de mi tripulación – continuó el joven en respuesta a la pregunta de su compañero – Y no sé cómo recuperarla –

Si se hubiera permitido ser más sincero con Kolivan, y con él mismo, hubiera explicado a Kolivan que no era el respeto lo que le preocupaba, o la confianza, de hecho ni siquiera le preocupaba si aquellos ojos cafés lo veían como un líder, si se hubiera permitido ser sincero, tal vez hubiera admitido que extrañaba aquellos lazos de cariño que unían a los paladines y que en esos momentos parecían haberse desvanecido.

– ¡Han estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada! – se burló Kolivan mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Shiro que casi lo llevó al suelo – Se les está olvidando quien manda, eso pasa cuando pasas tiempo sin pelear, por eso deben regresar a la acción lo más pronto posible –

Shiro asimiló una a una las palabras de Kolivan, tenían sentido. ¿No le había dicho Allura que los paladines habían perdido el control después de la última batalla? ¿Insubordinaciones? ¿Discusiones? Especialmente Pidge, habían sido las palabras de la princesa. Tal vez su compañero comandante tenía razón, tenían que volver al frente y una vez que estuvieran al frente, aquellos lazos que habían formado aquel lejano día cuando el león azul fue activado, volverían. El paladín había llegado a esa conclusión cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a Keith y aquella mujer galra cuyo nombre Shiro no podía recordar.

– Keith ¿Dónde está Pidge? – preguntó el paladín a su compañero, nuevamente tenía ese extraño presentimiento.

– Ahora no es momento de eso – interrumpió la mujer galra, con un saludo hacia su comandante – Señor, venimos del centro de inteligencia, la tropa de exploración se contactó con nosotros, una flota se dirige hacia acá, nosotros estamos protegidos, pero el castillo de los leones está expuesto. Podríamos quedar al descubierto –

El rostro de Kolivan cambio de expresión, con un semblante serio asintió y empezó a dictar ordenes de inmediato.

– Ordena a las tropas de exploración la maniobra de infiltración y sabotaje, destruyamos el mayor número de naves antes de que se acerquen demasiado, preparen los portales teludav en dado caso que sea necesario una evacuación –

La soldado hizo nuevamente aquel saludo militar antes de salir tras la puerta a máxima velocidad, Kolivan por su parte empezó a mover aquí y allá las máquinas alrededor de la habitación, un mapa de la zona se desplegó en el centro de la habitación con señales por todos lados y escrituras que Shiro no podía entender.

– Déjanos ayudar – exclamó repentinamente el paladín negro – Es hora de regresar a la acción –

Kolivan le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al paladín antes de asentir con complacencia.

– No podría atreverme a negarme a aceptar la ayuda de los paladines de Voltron –

– Pero Shiro… – intentó refutar Keith, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por su compañero.

– Sin peros, Keith. Busca a Pidge, nos veremos en el león rojo –

– Pero… –

– ¡Ahora! – ordenó el paladín negro antes de salir de la habitación, no quería escuchar las quejas del paladín rojo, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a plantarse como el líder que en algún momento había dejado de ser.

Pidge abrió los ojos despacio, pero no podía ver bien sin sus lentes, además el lugar estaba oscuro, a pesar de no haber recordado apagar las luces; solo sentía el calor de su compañero que la rodeaba en sus brazos, no recordaba que hiciera tanto calor en la nave así que empujo a su compañero con sofoco, pero su compañero únicamente la abrazó con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos.

– Keith muévete – le ordenó mientras lo empujaba – Hace calor y me sofocas –

Pidge se sentó en la cama, mientras se tallaba los ojos y escuchó la risa de su compañero, pero la voz que le contestó no fue la del piloto del león rojo, sino una más grave.

– ¿Quién es Keith? ¿Es tu novio? –

La chica sintió el color subir a su rostro, mientras buscaba sus lentes, pero alguien le colocó los anteojos sobre el rostro antes de que se diera cuenta, para encontrarse con el amable rostro de su padre. Lo primero que notó fue que no se encontraban en el castillo de los leones, era un lugar más oscuro y fue cuando recordó todo lo sucedido, más no le dio tiempo de hablar pues en ese momento Keith entró en la habitación con aquella soldado Galra de nombre Sheeba, causando que la vergüenza de la piloto aumentara junto con su sonrojo.

– Despertaste – dijo el chico al verla – Shiro nos llama, ahora –

– ¿Shiro? – se sorprendió el padre de Pidge al escuchar ese nombre, tenía mucho tiempo de no escucharlo – ¿Shiro? ¿Estás hablando de Shirogane Takashi? –

Keith asintió con una leve sonrisa, y Pidge pudo comprobar lo mucho que el piloto significaba para su padre, pues el saber que estaba con ellos lo hizo sentirse sumamente conmovido, parecía estar a punto de romper en lágrimas justo como cuando vio a su hija.

– Creí que había muerto – dijo sencillamente al borde de las lágrimas.

Más Pidge pudo notar que la mirada de Keith parecía inquieta, nerviosa, algo andaba mal y fuera lo que fuera quería dejar a su padre fuera de ello.

– ¿Qué sucede, Keith? – preguntó sencillamente, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañero, lo supo. Los estaban llamando a una batalla.

– Shiro nos llama – repitió el paladín sin apartar la mirada de ella – ahora –

– Así que tú eres Keith – observó el señor Holt mientras examinaba a Keith de arriba abajo – Katie estaba hablándome de ti –

Pidge se puso de pie con el rostro rojo como un tomate mientras se apresuraba a empujar a Keith por la puerta, causando la confusión del paladín cuyo uniforme se confundía con el rostro de la joven.

– ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Keith con sorpresa, pero la chica simplemente lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

– Shiro nos espera, nos vemos luego papá, no te preocupes, volveré – dijo al momento que se apresuraba a salir junto con su compañero, evitando las preguntas tanto de su padre como de su compañero.

Al principio ninguno de los dos hablaba, la chica se encargaba de arrastrar al chico, más después de unos metros el joven empezó a caminar por su cuenta y unos metros más allá, ambos empezaron a correr con apuro, el corazón de ambos jóvenes latía con urgencia mientras los nervios de ambos florecían rápidamente.

– ¿Qué sucedió Keith? – preguntó la chica a su compañero con agitación, buscando una respuesta a tan repentino llamado.

– Una tropa Galra se dirige hacia acá – explicó el paladín – el castillo está expuesto, Shiro quiere atacar primero antes de que lleguen, junto con las tropas de exploración –

– ¿Acaso está loco? – exclamó la piloto mientras su corazón se aceleraba – Allura aún no puede conducir el león azul y ni hablar de formar a Voltron. ¿Seremos capaces de luchar solo con cuatro leones? La última vez los daños fueron enormes –

Keith se encogió de hombros, quería poder darle una mejor respuesta a su compañera, pero sus temores estaban bien fundamentados, el mismo compartía varios de ellos, más sin embargo él había decidido confiar en Shiro ciegamente.

Ambos paladines llegaron a la plataforma donde el león rojo se encontraba, Shiro ya estaba ahí parecía que había usado el león rojo para comunicarse con el castillo, cuando los vio únicamente les hizo una seña para que subieran al león, cosa que ambos paladines obedecieron rápidamente, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de explicaciones o saludos, Keith tomó su puesto en la cabina del león y en cuanto las escotillas se abrieron, despegó rápidamente hacia el castillo.

– Ya he contactado a Allura – les explicó Shiro a los paladines en cuanto estuvieron en el firmamento – Regresaremos al castillo únicamente para que Pidge pueda subir a su león, de ahí me quedaré contigo Keith y guiaremos a los demás en combate, nuestra misión es derribar a la nave principal ¿Entendido? –

– ¡Entendido! – exclamaron ambos paladines al mismo tiempo con una expresión seria.

Sin darse cuenta, el paladín negro no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa, la piloto del león verde cuyo más reciente interés era contradecir todo lo que él decía, repentinamente había cambiado su actitud, no podía engañarse a él mismo eso lo animaba, pero hubiera deseado poder haberlo hecho antes, no cuando estaba nuevamente a punto de poner su vida en riesgo.

Los paladines llegaron al castillo rápidamente, Pidge no perdió tiempo, salió rápidamente del león rojo y lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a la plataforma del león verde, pudo escuchar por el comunicador de su casco a Shiro preguntarles a todos si estaban listos y también escucho uno a uno a sus compañeros contestar afirmativamente, incluyendo a Allura cuya voz se escuchaba temblorosa y en un tono más bajo de lo que los paladines estaban acostumbrados a escuchar, finalmente la piloto subió a su león y lo activó con el corazón latiéndole en las orejas.

– ¡Lista! – exclamó firmemente al mismo tiempo que los hangares se abrían y cuatro de los cinco leones salían disparados fuera del castillo.


	18. Chapter 18

Los cinco leones avanzaron rápidamente por el firmamento en formación de v invertida, siendo dirigidos por el león negro y con los leones amarillo y azul cubriendo la retaguardia, desde su león Pidge pudo advertir que el león azul estaba mucho más atrás que el resto de los leones, se preguntó como la princesa estaría manejando los nervios, si bien había demostrado ser una combatiente capaz, la mayoría del tiempo se había mantenido al margen de los combates, pero no había tiempo de pensar en los demás a lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver varios objetos acercándose a una gran velocidad.

– No hay tiempo que perder – exclamó Shiro mientras su voz resonaba en las cabinas de los leones – ¡Formen a Voltron! –

Los paladines sujetaron firmemente los controles de sus leones, preparados para el ensamblaje, pero tardaron solo un segundo en darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien, los leones no reaccionaban.

– ¿Qué sucede? – exclamó Hunk perplejo – ¿Por qué no nos unimos? –

– Es lo que trataba de decirte Shiro – replicó Keith – Ni siquiera hemos entrenado la sincronización de los leones con Allura. No podemos formar a Voltron –

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el resto de los paladines. ¿Cómo habían podido olvidar algo así? Ahora estaban al descubierto y frente a una enorme tropa de enemigos; sin embargo, Shiro rápidamente tomo el control de la situación.

– Bien, ahora no es tiempo de lamentarnos – expresó con firmeza – ¡Maniobras evasivas! Los leones por separado tienen suficiente poder para eliminar las naves más pequeñas, si logramos destruir los cañones de la nave principal, podremos rodear la nave y destruirla con el poder de los leones individualmente –

Los paladines, con excepción de Allura, exclamaron afirmativamente ante las instrucciones del paladín negro, inmediata y coordinadamente, las naves Galra empezaron a disparar hacia ellos mientras los leones se dispersaban y empezaban a atacar las tropas enemigas. Era casi como un baile, mientras las tropas galra disparaban los leones giraban esquivando los proyectiles mientras una a una iban inutilizando las naves con bastante rapidez al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a su objetivo. Más cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su objetivo pudieron notar que algo no estaba yendo tan bien como esperaban.

– Chicos esperen – les llamó la atención Hunk desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que detenía el león amarillo en pleno ataque.

– ¿Qué sucede Hunk? No es momento para detenerse – Exclamó Pidge, pero inmediatamente también detuvo su león al notar lo que ocurría, el león azul se había quedado muy atrás de ellos, estaba rodeado de naves, apenas y lograba esquivar los ataques, pero sus movimientos nada gráciles le hacían perder el control evitando acertar cualquier ataque que intentará realizar.

Los leones amarillo y verde inmediatamente dieron la vuelta en ayuda de su compañero antes que Shiro tuviera tiempo para dar una orden, llamaban a Allura por el comunicador, pero seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna para frustración del resto de los paladines.

– ¡Les dije que no estaba lista! – exclamó el paladín rojo con molestia – ¡Tiene que volver al castillo! –

– ¡Este no es momento para tus quejas Keith! – reprochó Pidge con desaprobación, a pesar de que no había tenido una relación particularmente buena con la princesa en el tiempo reciente, conocía muy bien los nervios de la primer batalla – ¡Tenemos que terminar esta batalla cuanto antes! –

– Estoy de acuerdo – concordó Shiro – Cambio de planes, Hunk, mantente junto a Allura, protégela con tu león. Pidge, Lance ustedes protejan el león rojo, Keith y yo nos infiltraremos en la nave y la deshabilitáremos desde adentro. –

– ¡Shiro! ¡Eso es una locura! – protestó el paladín azul, pero el león verde ya había vuelto al campo junto a ellos y se habían encargado de abrir un hueco para que Shiro y Keith entraran a la nave.

Los minutos pasaron como hora, mientras los leones verde y negro peleaban contra los enemigos a su alrededor, era sorprendente de ver la sincronización que ambos estaban mostrando, más ellos no estaban ni por enterados, absortos en las naves enemigas que disminuían de número rápidamente conforme pasaba el tiempo. Hasta que sin previo aviso, las naves que quedaban empezaron a alejarse del lugar para el desconcierto de los pilotos.

– ¿Qué les sucede? – se extrañó la paladín verde al ver a sus enemigos en huida – Nos superan en número ¿por qué escapan? –

– Tal vez se dieron cuenta que no pueden contra nosotros – exclamó el paladín azul con su habitual forma de hablar presumida, pero hasta él tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ninguno tuvó oportunidad de decir otra palabra más. Una fuerte sacudida golpeó a los leones de la nada, apagando a los mismos y dejándolos inutilizados.

– ¡¿Qué sucedió!? – exclamó la piloto del león verde, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Sus comunicadores también se encontraban apagados – ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! –

Los gritos de la piloto resonó en la cabina del león verde que al estar apagada le resultaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, pero no duró mucho tiempo, antes de pensarlo siquiera, la chica ya se había quitado el arnés de seguridad y había abierto el panel del león tratando de encontrar el desperfecto. Apenas había empezado cuando ya había logrado activar su león, para su sorpresa, el león amarillo a la distancia y el león negro junto a ella se habían activado casi al mismo tiempo, pero sus sistemas no se encontraban trabajando totalmente.

– ¡¿Chicos!? ¿me escuchan? – exclamó la chica en cuanto fue capaz de conectar los sistemas de comunicación.

– ¡Pidge! – escuchó la voz del piloto azul – Logre encender al león negro, pero creo que lo hice mal. No puedo moverlo –

– Yo estoy igual – exclamó el paladín amarillo – No creo que sea un error –

– Sea lo que sea que haya sido lo que nos golpeó afectó a los leones y nos dejó incomunicados – explicó la chica tranquilamente, pero estaba todo menos calmada – Keith y Shiro siguen dentro de la nave, tenemos que ir por ellos. –

– Es verdad – concordó el piloto del león negro – Hunk quédate aquí, cuida a los leones, asegúrate que Allura está bien y trata de pedir ayuda. –

– Sí señor –

Lance y Pidge salieron de sus leones al mismo tiempo, sabían que les costaría casí todo el combustible de sus jets llegar a la nave, pero tenían el presentimiento que no lo necesitarían una vez dentro. No dijeron ni una palabra hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro, la nave parecía estar desierta, así como también no había ninguna señal de lucha. Los paladines recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, temerosos de lo que podían encontrarse en cualquier momento, una trampa, una emboscada, pero al girar en cada esquina solo notaban con intranquilidad lo vacía que estaba la nave.

– No lo entiendo – rompió finalmente el silencio Lance – Este lugar parece desierto ¿Dónde están Shiro y Keith? –

– No tengo idea – le contestó su compañera con el mismo nerviosismo que él – Es como si todos en la nave se hubieran desvanecido totalmente –

Siguieron caminando cada vez más aprisa, pero sin importar a donde fueran parecía un pueblo fantasma, finalmente dieron con una enorme puerta, pero parecía estar cerrada por dentro.

– Esta debe ser la sala de control – dijo la chica mientras tomaba firmemente su bayard – si todavía quedan soldados en esta nave, deben estar tras esta puerta –

Lance entendió lo que la chica quiso decir, por lo que inmediatamente cargo su propio bayard apuntando a la puerta, en el momento que se abriera la puerta atacarían lo que sea que estuviera tras la misma, se cubrieron en los bordes de la puerta antes de que la chica rompiera el panel de la puerta provocando que esta se abriera, pero al lanzarse dentro de la habitación se encontraron con el filo del bayard rojo, dándole a los paladines apenas tiempo de esquivarlo.

– ¡Chicos! – exclamó el paladín rojo al verlos – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

– Tratamos de contactarlos, pero nuestros comunicadores no funcionan – explicó Lance con prisa.

– Los leones apenas son capaces de moverse, algo nos golpeó y entonces dejaron de moverse – concluyó Pidge afligida.

– Un pulso electromagnético – les explicó Shiro, que estaba en los paneles principales – Cuando entramos en la nave no había ningún Galra dentro –

– Cuando llegamos a la sala principal tratamos de desactivar las armas, pero se activó una cuenta regresiva, fue cuando se activó el pulso magnético – continuó Keith con nerviosismo – Ya no pudimos contactarlos y se activó la secuencia de autodestrucción de la nave –

– ¡Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! – protestó el paladín azul, sus nervios iban en aumento al darse cuenta de la situación – Los leones pueden soportar la explosión –

– Lo sabemos – lo interrumpió el paladín rojo – pero la explosión sería enorme, afectaría el orden del campo de meteoritos. La base de refugiados puede sufrir graves daños si no detenemos la explosión. –

Las palabras de Keith golpearon a la paladín verde como un balde de hielo, la imagen de su padre rápidamente apareció en sus pensamientos y antes de que cualquiera dijera otra palabra ya había corrido hacia Shiro y quitándolo de en medio para encargarse ella misma de los comandos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, provocándole un enorme sentimiento de frustración.

– No puedo evitar que esto explote – dijo al borde de las lágrimas – No con el poco tiempo que queda –

Los paladines intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, pero la chica no se detuvo, siguió introduciendo comandos en un desesperado intento de encontrar una manera de detener la explosión, estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza.

– Creo que puedo invertir el polo de radiación – explicó a sus compañeros – La nave implotará en lugar de explotar de explotar, pero solo tendremos unos minutos para salir o quedaremos atrapados, tenemos que llegar a los leones antes de eso, ellos nos protegerán de la onda expansiva –

Los paladines miraron a su compañera con asombro y un poco de duda en sus miradas, pero ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarla, sabían que lo único que tenían que hacer era ser rápidos, accedieron a seguir el plan de la piloto en el mismo instante que la chica accionaba el comando en el panel. Un ruido metálico y chirriante inundó la nave al mismo tiempo que las paredes se doblaban sobre si mismas siendo jaladas por una fuerza invisible, la piloto del león verde no perdió tiempo y tomando a dos de sus compañeros de las muñecas empezó a correr de regreso por donde habían entrado.

– No tenemos tiempo que perder – exclamó mientras corría lo más rápido que podía jalando a los paladines negro y azul tras ella, Keith los seguía apenas unos pasos tras de ellos. – Al implotar la nave, esta comenzará a desmoronarse, tenemos mucho menos tiempo del que mencionaba esa cuenta regresiva –

Los paladines corrían seguidos de los crepitantes sonidos de la nave al colapsar sobre sí misma, por un momento Pidge pensó que no lo lograrían, que no corrían lo suficientemente rápido, pero al ver el agujero en la nave por donde habían entrado una sonrisa iluminó su rostro por un segundo, pero repentinamente dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, fue un momento muy confuso, escuchó a Keith gritar su nombre, luego se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo, el suelo bajo sus pies había colapsado.

Sintió tres manos jalar de ella, al levantar la vista pudo ver las afligidas caras de sus compañeros, pero el suelo no resistió el peso de los tres paladines derrumbándose apenas un momento después, los reflejos de Keith fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para que logrará sostenerse antes de caer sin soltar a su compañera, pero Shiro y Lance caían. Pidge tomó su bayard rápidamente logrando atraparlos con el, pero el peso era demasiado para ella, sentía como si estuviera a punto de partirse a la mitad por el peso de ambos paladines, mientras Keith le costaba sostenerse y mantener a su compañera al mismo tiempo.

– Tienes que soltarnos Pidge – la llamó Shiro, que muy pronto comprendió la situación, pero la expresión que recibió de la chica lo hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

– No, me niego – dijo con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas y el rostro rojo a causa del esfuerzo – No puedo hacer eso, saldremos de aquí. Juntos. No podemos perderte, no de nuevo. No podemos perder a nadie más –

Keith escuchaba las palabras de Pidge, estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero sabía que no podía resistir mucho más, había llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno saldría de ese lugar cuando escucho el bayard activarse, giró su rostro por primera vez al vacío y se encontró atraído en el mar azul de los ojos de Lance quien sostenía su arma apuntando a la paladín verde.

– Lance ¿Qué haces? – tartamudeo la joven, pero los ojos del castaño estaban fijos en el paladín sobre ella.

– Cuídala – dibujo con sus labios en una sonrisa mientras disparaba, Keith sintió como si un rayo lo golpeará, más el disparó no golpeó a la chica si no al hilo del bayard que sostenía a sus compañeros.

Keith se paralizó un momento mientras veía desaparecer a sus compañeros en los pisos colapsados bajo de ellos, escuchó el grito de su compañera llamando a ambos paladines y rápidamente jaló de ella para lanzarla hacia el piso de arriba, subió el también lo más rápido que pudo y cargo a la piloto mientras corría tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, sentía un ardor en el pecho, algo que lo quemaba por dentro como si estuviera corriendo bajo una tormenta de nieve, pero se esforzaba por ignorarlo, se esforzaba por no pensar en ello, solo se concentraba en correr, evitando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera salir del lugar. Con un último impulso saltó fuera de la nave justo a tiempo pues el piso terminó por derrumbarse completamente, afortunadamente tanto el león rojo como el verde estaban cerca de ellos, entro al león rojo, al mismo tiempo que lo que quedaba de la nave galra se comprimía en una gran bola de metal y luego finalmente la explosión. Una feroz sacudida agito violentamente el león rojo que aún se encontraba apagado, más aun así resistió el ataque sin necesidad de tener activados los escudos, con un suspiro de alivio se dio cuenta que los cálculos de la chica habían sido acertados, la explosión había sido menos potente de lo que habían imaginado. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañera, pero al ver su estado esta desapareció instantáneamente, se encontraba abrazando sus piernas con la cara escondida entre las rodillas y por los espasmos constantes de su pecho podía adivinar que estaba llorando. Habían logrado ganar la batalla, habían logrado aniquilar a una tropa enorme, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.


	19. Chapter 19

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, Pidge y Keith habían logrado poner en movimiento el león rojo y se habían encargado de llevar al león negro a cuestas de regreso al castillo, mientras Hunk por su parte, había logrado remolcar al león azul consigo de regreso, incluso si los comunicadores hubieran estado en funcionamiento ninguno de los paladines tenía muchos ánimos para conversar. Al llegar al castillo Corran, Koliva y Slav los esperaban ansiosamente, habían perdido totalmente el hilo de los acontecimientos desde que el sistema de comunicaciones había fallado por el pulso electromagnético; así que mientras Allura, Hunk y Keith contaban al resto su versión de la historia de los acontecimientos, Pidge se escabulló hacia dentro del castillo buscando un lugar para estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Vagó por algunos minutos hasta dar con una parte de la nave en la que no recordaba haber estado, según sus cálculos debía estar debajo de la sala del timón y frente a ella había una gran ventana que le permitía ver una amplia vista del cosmos frente a ella, casi como si se encontrará flotando en medio del mismo, la hacía sentirse tan minúscula, tan pequeña e impotente, como sé sentía en esos momentos; sin pensarlo, se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó sus rodillas viendo la escena, deseando que desde algún modo, ese firmamento la absorbiera y pudiera deshacer sus penas en él.

El tiempo pasó sin notarlo, trataba de alejar sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido, pero su mente rememoraba constantemente los eventos ocurridos en la nave galra, la mirada de Lance al disparar sin siquiera ver a donde estaba disparando, el disparo y él y Shiro desaparecer entre metales doblándose, se recostó en el suelo y lloró amargamente pensando en sus compañeros caídos, por primera vez no le importó si alguien la viera llorar, no le importaba parecer fuerte, ese día se había dado cuenta de lo pequeña y débil que era, cuando ni siquiera había podido salvar a sus amigos, a aquella persona que tanto significaba para ella.

– Así que aquí estas – escuchó a sus espaldas – Todos están preocupados por ti, te hemos buscado por toda la nave –

La chica se sobresaltó, su cuerpo estaba entumido por el contacto con el frío suelo de la nave y un hilo de saliva corría por su mejilla, los ojos le dolían después de llorar tanto tiempo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se había quedado dormida, limpió su rostro con las mangas del traje y se estiró desperezándose antes de voltearse al paladín amarillo que se encontraba detrás de ella aun esperando una respuesta.

– Solo quería estar sola – respondió simplemente mientras trataba de ordenar el desorden de nudos que era su cabello.

– Al parecer todos quieren lo mismo – respondió Hunk mientras se sentaba a su lado, parecía cansado, pero en realidad Pidge no lo culpaba, especialmente con los eventos recientes.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó sin genuino interés mientras veía la vista.

– Pues todos se dispersaron después de que contamos lo que sucedió, Allura dijo que quería dormir y no me extraña, estuvo llorando en todo momento, Keith dijo que nadie lo molestara y se fue, creo que está en la sala de entrenamiento, Corran se fue con la princesa, dijo que intentaría animarla y Slav se quedó con los leones para restablecer sus funciones. –

– Creí que dijiste que todos estaban buscándome –

– Exageré un poco –

Ambos pilotos intercambiaron una mirada inexpresiva y sin darse cuenta terminaron riendo, se sentían raros al hacerlo, pero ambos sabían que era lo que necesitaban, empezó con una risa débil, apenas un susurro, seguido de una convulsión, seguida de una fuerte carcajada, hasta que finalmente ambos pilotos estaban en el suelo sosteniéndose los estómagos con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Tardaron un tiempo en calmarse, pues cuando alguno lograba controlar su risa, la risa del otro causaba un nuevo ataque de la misma y finalmente fueron interrumpidos por un potente rugido proveniente del estómago de ambos chicos.

– Muero de hambre – exclamó la chica.

– No me extraña en absoluto, no has comido nada desde que salieron al campamento de refugiados – le recordó el paladín amarillo – No sé como fuiste capaz de soportarlo, yo no podría estar tanto tiempo sin probar comida. –

La paladín verde bajó la mirada mientras el manto de tristeza volvía a cubrirla nuevamente al recordar a su padre, recordó aquella alegría en su mirada al saber que su compañero se encontraba vivo y ahora… la chica tembló al imaginar que tuviera que ser ella quien le informará lo sucedido y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

– Voy a cambiarme – dijo Hunk mientras se ponía de pie, regresando a la chica de su viaje por sus pensamientos – Después iré a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, deberías cambiarte también y si no es una molestia, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Keith? Creó que él también tendrá hambre, pero sé que te recibirá mejor que si fuera yo. –

El paladín amarillo empezó a caminar alejándose, pero sin darse cuenta había plantado una semilla de duda en la mente en el corazón de la piloto ¿Y si Keith también la culpaba? Ella fue la primera en resbalar, si hubiera corrido más rápido Shiro y Lance aún estarían con ellos. Pidge se puso de pie con pesar mientras caminaba a su habitación con sus recientes inseguridades floreciendo desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

La chica llegó a su habitación y se cambió apenas viendo su reflejo en el espejo, tenía unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cabello desordenado y la piel pálida, pero sabía que sin importar cuanto se mirará en el espejo, era poco probable que pudiera cambiar o mejorar algo de aquella reflejada imagen, así que se limitó a cepillar su cabello y bajar a las cámaras de entrenamiento un par de pisos abajo, en busca del paladín rojo, pero al llegar y ver al paladín peleando contra uno de los robots de entrenamiento, se quedó totalmente sin palabras.

Keith era un soldado extraordinario, rara vez bajaba la guardia, tanto su ataque como su defensa eran casi impenetrables y sus felinos reflejos lo hacían un combatiente del cual era de temer en combate; Pidge recordaba que incluso cuando la nave había sido infectado por el virus Galra y había intentado matarlos, Keith había luchado con uno de esos mismos robots de entrenamiento y aunque lo había hecho huir, nunca había acertado un solo golpe. Así que para la chica fue un shock ver al piloto del león rojo tirado en el suelo con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, apenas resistiendo los ataques del droide.

Keith se sentía frustrado, no recordaba haber puesto el nivel de entrenamiento especialmente alto, solo se sentía con la necesidad de golpear algo, más aun así aquel droide se las había arreglado para reducirlo fácilmente e incluso había logrado quitarle su arma, logrado con esto que la frustración del piloto aumentara, estaba a punto de darse por vencido bajando el escudo que lo protegía de los incesantes ataques del androide cuando repentinamente el mismo se desactivó y dejo de atacar. Keith bajo su escudo dudando antes de levantarse, pero en ese instante Pidge entró rápidamente cargado un enorme maletín de primeros auxilios que apenas y podía mover debido a su tamaño.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – balbuceó el piloto mientras veía a la chica acercarse tan rápido como sus pies y el peso le permitían.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada la chica a su vez cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba y se apresuró a examinar los diversos cortes que el chico tenía en todos lados.

Keith se separó de ella rápidamente, aunque era verdad que algunos cortes eran bastante dolorosos, quería mantenerlos y sentirse herido, quería sentir un dolor del cual podía determinar una causa que no fueran los penetrantes ojos azules de su compañero caído.

– Estoy bien – dijo el paladín, quitándose el casco y arrojándolo al suelo – debí poner el nivel de entrenamiento avanzado por error –

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó acercarse nuevamente a revisar sus heridas, no tenía el valor decirle que el nivel de entrenamiento se encontraba en principiante y no quería ser ella quien se lo dijera, pero cada vez que la chica se acercaba el paladín nuevamente se separaba de ella hasta que finalmente terminó por acabársele la poca paciencia que tenía.

– ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño? – demandó la paladín mientras lo tomaba del brazo y tiraba de él obligándolo a sentarse.

Keith quiso protestar, pero la furiosa mirada de la piloto lo hizo cerrar la boca antes de pronunciar media palabra, así que se limitó a sentarse en silencio mirando a un lado mientras la chica curaba sus heridas, aunque algunas eran bastante graves. Entre ambos paladines hubo un silencio sepulcral, roto ocasionalmente por algún quejido de Keith mientras la chica suturaba sus cortes más profundos y cuando había terminado se dedicó a desinfectar los cortes más pequeños.

– ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? – rompió al fin la chica con un hilo de voz, temía tanto en realizar la pregunta que realmente quería hacer, por lo que solo preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, aun cuando la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

Aun así Keith se tomó su tiempo en responder, no porque fuera una pregunta especialmente difícil, si no que el paladín rojo también se estaba preguntando lo mismo en esos momentos, era verdad que se sentía devastado en haber perdido a no uno, sino dos de sus compañeros, pero aun así lo único que podía pensar era en la última mirada que Lance le había dedicado y eso le causaba un dolor indescriptible cuya procedencia o explicación no era capaz de entender, solo sabía una cosa; jamás en su vida se había sentido de ese modo.

– No lo sé – dijo finalmente con un suspiro – Todo esto, es frustrante. Me siento un completo inútil, por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlos –

Pidge miró a Keith con sorpresa, pues aunque él había sido quien la había sacado de esa nave, aun así decía sentirse inútil, no creía que tuviera motivos para decirlo y a la vez lo entendía, porque ella se sentía del mismo modo.

– Lo siento – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y dijo las palabras que tanto temía decir – Fue mi culpa. De haber corrido más rápido… –

– ¡Claro que no fue tu culpa! ¡Esto es culpa de Lance! – La interrumpió el paladín rojo poniéndose de pie furioso, causando sorpresa en su compañera que lo miraba boquiabierta – ¡Él debió esperar! ¡Se nos habría ocurrido algo para salir! ¡¿Quién se cree para hacer algo tan imprudente y estúpido?! –

Mientras Keith descargaba su ira contra su compañero caído, luchando con los sentimientos que tenía, Pidge lo miraba con sorpresa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro gritando lo idiota que había sido su compañero, finalmente ella misma se levantó y se puso de pie frente al piloto para detener su camino.

– Hunk nos espera para comer – le informó para distraer sus pensamientos – Será mejor que te cambies y vayamos, no has comido nada, tal vez después de comer te vaya mejor en el entrenamiento. –

Keith lanzó un gran suspiro en señal de concordar con su compañera y le dijo que lo esperará mientras caminaba hacía los vestidores. Por su parte Pidge lo miraba atentamente alejarse mientras pensaba en su comportamiento, en lo inconcordantes que eran sus palabras al culpar al paladín azul por las acciones que les salvaron la vida, hasta que la voz del mismo paladín azul surgió de sus recuerdos dándole la respuesta. "Tú forma de actuar, tu forma de mirarlo, fue sencillo adivinarlo cuando ya has pasado por ello." Esas habían sido las palabras que Lance le había dicho el día que habían hecho el plan para rescatar a Shiro y aunque nunca se había puesto realmente a analizar las palabras que el paladín le había dicho ese día, finalmente se dio cuenta que no las había entendido hasta ese momento y se dio cuenta que entendía a Keith más de lo que pensaba. Ella no era la única que había perdido a una persona muy importante para ella en esa batalla.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando Keith y Pidge llegaron al comedor, Hunk estaba sirviendo los habituales platillos en la mesa, más a diferencia de otras veces y como empezaba a hacerse habitual, la merienda fue acompañada únicamente con el silencio roto únicamente por los cubiertos y algún ocacional ruido de los paladines al comer, ninguno tenía ánimos de hablar, ninguno siquiera levantaba la vista de su plato, solo se dedicaban a ingerir sus alimentos en silencio, al terminar de comer no cambio absolutamente nada, los tres paladines se pusieron de pie y sin intercambiar palabra alguna simplemente fueron a la sala de descanso donde cada uno ocupo uno de los tres grandes sillones que habían; pero ninguno decía palabra alguna, solo se dedicaban en ver a un espacio vacío sobre la distancia, ninguno hacía ni el menor ruido, pero de alguna manera, la compañía de los otros les ayudaba a sobrellevar los sentimientos que cada uno tenía así como sus propios pesares.

Más muy pronto empezó a ser aburrido, Pidge se había recostado de cabeza, Hunk se había recostado a lo largo del sillón y parecía estar quedándose dormido, mientras Keith estaba sentado con brazos y piernas cruzados y los ojos cerrados, parecía que también estaba por quedarse dormido. La paladín verde los veía con detenimiento mientras pensaba que deberían hacer a partir de ese momento, cuando la alarma de emergencia del castillo sonó sobresaltándola y haciéndola caer del sillón, Hunk sufrió la misma suerte al estar casi dormido la alarma lo tomó desprevenido haciendo que cayera, mientras Keith que parecía haber estado esperando ese momento se puso de pie de un salto.

– La alarma del castillo – dijo con obviedad.

– Ya la escuchamos – respondió sarcásticamente el piloto del león amarillo mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Habrá sucedido algo? ¿Nos estarán atacando? –

– Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – le contestó a su vez la chica paladín, mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a avanzar a la puerta.

– Pero los leones están dañados – les recordó el paladín amarillo sin ocultar su nerviosismo – No podemos luchar y aún si pudiéramos mover a los leones ahora solo podemos contar con tres de ellos –

Las palabras de Hunk pusieron sal en la herida de los otros dos paladines que apretaron los puños con ira y frustración; si bien sabían que las palabras de su compañero eran ciertas, el escucharlas en voz alta le daba un toque de realismo que los golpeaba cruelmente en el rostro, contagiándoles las mismas dudas que el paladín amarillo tenía, pero a la vez alimentada por su propia frustración, más ninguno dijo nada, hablar o gritarle a su compañero no volverían menos reales sus palabras por lo que simplemente apresuraron el paso. Keith fue el primero en llegar a la sala de control, seguido por Hunky para finalizar Pidge que casi los seguía corriendo para mantener el paso de sus compañeros, los tres esperaban ver la ya habitual mirada represiva de Allura, pero para su sorpresa, era Corran quien los esperaba en el salón del timón.

– ¿Corran? – lo llamó sorprendido el paladín rojo – ¿Qué sucede? –

Más el asistente de la princesa contestó únicamente con una señal que le indicaba guardar silencio, mientras iba y venía entre los paneles que ninguno de los paladines podía ver con claridad debido a que les tapaba la vista con su cuerpo, más la más joven de los paladines pudo reconocer la zona en la que anteriormente habían luchado en una de las pantallas. Los tres paladines hicieron sus propios intentos, sin éxito, por llamar la atención del consejero, más la única respuesta que obtenían era el incesante sonido de la alarma del castillo, cuando Pidge empezaba a pensar que probablemente se trataba de un desperfecto causado por el pulso electromagnético que de alguna forma había llegado a la nave, la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y al girarse vieron el rostro irritado de la princesa alteana entrar a la sala.

– Corran – exclamó con molestia y por primera vez el consejero se giró – ¿Qué sucede aquí? –

Con un rápido movimiento Corran desactivó las alarmas del castillo, descartando la idea del desperfecto, y se colocó en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Allura antes de hablar.

– Bien, ahora que todos los paladines están presentes, podemos hablar – exclamó, a pesar de la mueca de la princesa por la sugerencia de que esta fuera un paladín – Como bien saben, la última batalla nos dejó gravemente heridos, tanto física como mentalmente, sé que todos ustedes quieren descansar, pero ahora no es tiempo para descansar. –

Detrás de él, las pantallas desplegaron el mapa que anteriormente Pidge había visto en las pantallas detrás de Corran, era la zona más alla de los asteroides donde habían librado su último combate.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto altaneramente la princesa, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como un miembro más de la tripulación y si se le permitía ser honesta, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

– Durante el último combate – explicó tranquilamente mientras señales aparecían en el mapa en varias direcciones – las naves enemigas escaparon por estas direcciones, tenemos la ligera sospecha que esa maniobra buscaba escapar del alcance del pulso electromagnético por lo que las naves deben estarse reagrupando para prepararse para atacar en cualquier momento –

El semblante de los paladines ensombreció, si el plan galra era debilitarlos e inactivar a los leones, había sido completamente exitoso, con un piloto menos y los leones dañados una batalla próxima se veía más amenazante de lo acostumbrado, sin agregar que sin importar por donde lo vieran, la ubicación del campo de refugiados se encontraba comprometida, una lucha en ese campo pondría en riesgo la estructura así como la vida de los miles de refugiados que habitaban ahí.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Keith con seriedad, estaba dispuesto a pelear, sin importar si su león no se encontraba en completas funciones.

– Kolivan y sus tropas creen poder hacerse cargo de la pequeña flota que pudo haber escapado – aclaró Corran quitándole importancia para la frustración del piloto – En caso de ser necesaria una evacuación, el castillo podría crear un portal para poner a los refugiados a salvo, los leones no serían necesarios para combatir –

– ¿Entonces para que nos llamaste? – exclamó Pidge perdiendo la paciencia.

– Bueno fue porque surgió un pequeño imprevisto – Corran presionó un botón del panel y un punto rojo parpadeante apareció en el mapa que anteriormente había desplegado – La nave detectó una señal de vida proveniente de uno de los sectores donde combatieron anteriormente, por lo que sugiere que debe haber sobrevivientes de la explosión entre los restos del crucero de batalla –

– ¡Shiro y Lance! – exclamaron los pilotos de los leones al mismo tiempo con esperanza, pero la negativa de Corran aplastó aquellas mismas.

– No podemos estar seguros – les aclaró – la señal es fuerte, por lo que deben ser más de dos personas, Kolivan cree que puede ser la tropa de exploración que fue enviada a ayudar a los leones, pero también pueden ser tripulantes del propio crucero, no podemos estar seguros, por lo que dos de ustedes deberán ir, mientras que los otros dos se quedarán a dar apoyo a las tropas de Kolivan de ser necesario –

– ¡Yo iré! – afirmaron simultáneamente Pidge y Keith dando un paso al frente, más Allura los sostuvo a ambos del brazo tirando de ellos.

– ¡No! ¡Ustedes se quedan! – dijo con severidad – Keith, eres un piloto brillante, temerario y un combatiente efectivo. Pidge, tú eres una admirable estratega, fría ante el peligro y tranquila ante la presión; pero ambos son muy emocionales y se toman esto muy personal, serán más útiles aquí, tienen que aprender a ser pacientes y confiar en los miembros de su equipo, en lugar de querer hacer todo por su cuenta. Además, durante la última batalla fui yo quien lo arruinó todo, así que debo ser yo quien vaya, tengo que compensar mis errores. –

– ¿Qué eso no es tomárselo personalmente? – observó Keith con un toque de molestia en su voz.

– Es verdad, pero eso no cambia nada – rió tímidamente la princesa, pero mirándolo con determinación en los ojos – Ya he tomado mi decisión. –

Keith dio un paso al frente con intenciones de protestar, pero para su sorpresa Pidge lo tomó por la chaqueta para detenerlo.

– Me parece bien – accedió la piloto – Keith y yo nos quedaremos aquí, si las tropas regresan nos encargaremos de eliminarlas con ayuda de nuestros leones. Hunk, Allura confiamos en ustedes –

Dicho esto y sin soltar la chaqueta de Keith se retiró de la sala de control, jalando al paladín rojo con ella que se encontraba muy confundido y en cierta forma molesto por la decisión que su compañera había tomado por los dos.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reprochó con notable molestia – ¡Yo sé que Lance y Shiro están bien y seguramente esa señal es de ellos! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Fuimos nosotros quien los dejamos! –

– Lo sé – titubeo la paladín mientras apretaba los puños a causa de las palabras de su compañero – Sé que nosotros somos quien deberían de arreglar este error, pero Corran y Allura tienen razón. No sabemos si esa señal sea de ellos y tú eres el mejor piloto de los paladines, eres más útil en proteger la estación espacial que en una misión de rescate. –

– ¡No me importa la estación espacial! – respondió el chico levantando la voz, pero cuando vio a su compañera, pudo notar el esfuerzo de esta misma por contener sus lágrimas, lo que apago la ira del piloto.

– Mi padre está en esa estación espacial – le recordó con un hilo de voz – Además si Lance y Shiro no son la fuente de esa señal, si ellos… No creo poder soportar esa decepción, prefiero quedarme aquí y mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa. –

La furia de Keith con la piloto terminó por extinguirse completamente, y a pesar de su certeza de que sus compañeros seguían con vida, al considerar las palabras de su compañera entendió lo que esta sentía, el miedo de que aquella luz de esperanza solo sea una ilusión. Keith asintió a regañadientes mientras reanudaba la marcha sin decir una palabra más, empezaron a caminar sin sentido al principio, dado que ninguno de los dos hablaba no tenían un camino decidido, pero como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, habían terminado en la plataforma de despegue, donde los cinco leones aún se encontraban aparcados después de haber vuelto de la última batalla y Slav se encontraba reconectando cables aquí y allá. Sin esperar invitación Pidge rápidamente se acercó y empezó a ayudar a Slav en las reparaciones y pronto Keith se unió a ellos, entre los tres y bajo las indicaciones del extraño científico terminaron en restablecer las funciones de los leones uno por uno antes de que hubiera pasado un día, pero al finalizar se encontraban totalmente agotados.

– Será mejor que vayan a dormir – les advirtió Slav quien parecía no necesitar descanso – Lo más probable es que cuando despierten se verán envueltos en otra gran batallao peor aún, una agobiante espera –

Los dos paladines asintieron con cansancio y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, aun con el trabajo y el agotamiento se negaban a hablar el uno con el otro, pero aun así el chico acompaño a su compañera a su habitación, más cuando estaba a punto de retirarse se encontró con que la chica se había aferrado a su chaqueta con fuerza.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con perplejidad, debido a que la chica se negaba a mirarlo.

– ¿Podrías quedarte? – tartamudeo de forma casi inaudible, provocando que su compañero tuviera que pedirle repetir su pregunta, pero respondió con el mismo tono de voz por lo que el chico tuvo que acercarse para escucharla – Es solo que no me quiero quedar sola –

Keith se sorprendió un poco y no pudo evitar sentir la sangre aglomerarse en su rostro, por lo que simplemente accedió en silencio, ambos pasaron a la habitación de la chica y se dejaron caer en la cama, donde la piloto abrazó a su compañero, aunque por lo regular era él quien la abrazaba.

– ¿Qué sucede Pidge? – pregunto el paladín rojo a su compañera – Tú no tiendes a comportarte de este modo –

– Es solo que… – empezó a explicar la chica, pero tomó su tiempo antes de continuar hablando – creo que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de no volver a ver a Shiro. O a Lance. Fue mi culpa si hubiera corrido más rápido… –

– ¿Por qué no has ido de vuelta con tu padre? – preguntó el paladín en un obvio intento de cambiar el tema, consideraba que lo más saludable para la joven era no pensar en ello.

– No quiero verlo ahora – contestó para sorpresa del piloto – mi padre estaba entusiasmado de volver a encontrarse con Shiro, no quiero ser yo quien le de las noticias de que no podrá hacerlo, al menos esperaré a que Allura y Hunk regresen antes de hacerlo –

Keith sintió una profunda lastima por la chica, recordó aquellas lágrimas de felicidad que no hace mucho había visto en su rostro, en comparación con la tristeza que embriagaba su rostro en esos momentos, para su sorpresa se vio a si mismo recordando las palabras que Lance le había dicho lo que parecía hace una eternidad acerca de los sentimientos de la joven, pensó en lo feliz que se veía cuando había aparecido aferrada a su líder dentro del león negro, aquellas miradas de enojo que parecían una discusión de pareja entre ambos y aquella tristeza en su mirada antes de partir al campo de refugiados y con asombro pudo notar una punzada de dolor en el pecho, más el mismo se esfumó inmediatamente al ser remplazado por un dolor aún más fuerte, un dolor causado por el recuerdo de unos ojos azules despidiéndose antes de un disparo y como si el disparo le hubiera dado directo en el pecho se aferró a su amiga con un ligero estremecimiento, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, luchó con sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía ocultarlo, ya no podía negarlo más, no a él mismo al menos.

– ¿Qué sucede Keith? – preguntó la chica adormilada en sus brazos, pues Morfeo estaba venciendo sobre ella.

Keith retuvo la respiración, como con la esperanza que al hacerlo pudiera retener las palabras que se habían agazapado en su pecho, pero no podía más, tenía que admitirlo, así que con un hilo de voz apenas audible dijo aquellas palabras que no se había atrevido a decir, no le importó o se molestó en si su compañera lo escuchaba o no, simplemente dejo salir su martirio en un suspiro acompañado con un par de cálidas lágrimas en el cabello de la chica, esperando que entre los rizos de la joven, resbalaran y desaparecieran para siempre.

– Quiero ver a Lance –


	21. Chapter 21

Aún cuando recuperó la conciencia no abrió sus ojos, se concentró en las sensaciones que lo rodeaban, pudo sentir el frío piso en contacto con su piel, la viscosa sensación de la sangre seca bajo él y un dolor generalizado que le decía que había recibido una buena cantidad de golpes; por ese momento no quiso levantarse, no veía razones para hacerlo, pero después escuchó lo que parecían muchas voces a su alrededor, pero entre más pasaba el aturdimiento, más estaba seguro de que no estaba alucinando.

Se levantó de golpe, cosa que se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir el mareo que casi lo hizo regresar el estómago, no cabía duda de que había perdido mucha sangre, miro a su alrededor confuso al mismo tiempo que un galra se acercaba a él, trato de ponerse de pie, pero era inútil, cansado y herido no había forma de que pudiera combatir. El soldado había levantado su arma para zafarla de su arnés y el paladín estaba listo para recibir el golpe; cerró los ojos esperándolo, pero este no llegó y cuando abrió los ojos vio el arma en el suelo junto a él y el Galra, mientras este examinaba sus heridas.

– Tranquilo Shiro – le llamo el soldado desconocido – Nos encargaremos de curar tus heridas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, nadie te hará daño. –

El paladín negro observó con sorpresa a su alrededor, no solo había Galra; si no toda clase de seres de otros mundos, algunos de los cuales Shiro nunca había visto, aun con lo aturdido que se sentía no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – cuestionó el joven con sorpresa, después de unos momentos.

– Oh, el chico que estaba contigo así te llamaba. – respondió el Galra.

En ese momento los recuerdos de Shiro volvieron, el entrar al crucero con Keith, el pulso electromagnético que los dejo incomunicados, el tratar de detener la explosión sin éxito, ver llegar a Pidge y a Lance, Pidge tomando el control para evitar daños mayores, el escape, el piso colapsando, los ojos suplicantes de la piloto y finalmente el disparo de Lance. Fue demasiado para asimilar de una sola vez, pues Shiro sintió revolver su estómago nuevamente, tanto que tuvo que cubrir su boca.

El Galra revisaba sus heridas, su cabeza y todo diligentemente, mientras que Shiro se esforzaba por mantener el contenido de su estómago dentro de este, finalmente con un movimiento de cabeza que parecía indicar que todo estaba bien, llamo a otros soldados que iban y venían entre los otras personas en el lugar y finalmente le llevaron lo que parecía un plato con sopa, cuyos ingredientes eran totalmente desconocidos para el paladín.

– Debes comer para recuperar fuerzas – le ordenó el Galra con un tono algo demandante – No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, así que es mejor que recuperes tus fuerzas lo más pronto posible –

Shiro asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas, se llevó el cuenco a la sopa y hasta que el líquido toco sus labios no se dio cuenta del hambre que sentía, no tenía un mal sabor, aunque tampoco sabía cómo nada que él hubiera probado antes, más antes que se hubiera dado cuenta ya se había terminado.

– Tienes apetito, esa es buena señal – sonrió el Galra, mientras le pasaba otro cuenco de sopa – pero trata de comer más despacio, tenemos que racionar la comida, como dije, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí –

– ¿Son los miembros de la resistencia? – cuestionó Shiro mientras tomaba el cuenco – Los soldados de Kolivan –

El Galra asintió.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el paladín dando otro vistazo alrededor mientras daba pequeños sorbos al cuenco, más el Galra únicamente se encogió de hombros.

– El crucero explotó, pero los daños fueron menores a los que esperábamos, uno de los estrategas fue el que tuvo la idea de encerrarnos en una de las calderas, nos dirigíamos hacia allá cuando los encontramos y los trajimos con nosotros –

– Creo que en ese caso, les debemos la vida – respondió en paladín con una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– Realmente deberías agradecerle al chico, si él no hubiera tenido la idea de resguardarnos aquí o si no hubiera insistido en traerlos con nosotros, probablemente no hubieran salido con vida de ahí. Ninguno lo habríamos hecho. –

Shiro asintió, aun con los pequeños sorbos que le estaba dando a la sopa esta estaba a punto de terminarse por lo que dio un último sorbo largo antes de dejar el cuenco en el suelo.

– ¿Dónde está Lance? – preguntó al fin, pues desde que había despertado había tenido la necesidad de preguntar por su compañero.

– Oh él… – le respondió el Galra con una mirada que le hizo pensar a Shiro lo peor – La última vez que lo ví estaba con los estrategas, es un sujeto muy… entusiasta –

Shiro tuvo que reprimir su risa, pero no puso evitar sonreír, era obvio que Lance se había encargado de poner a prueba la paciencia de los miembros de la resistencia, con una fuerza renovada por la comida se puso de pie mirando alrededor.

– Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo – declaró el paladín, mientras daba otro vistazo alrededor, no había más de 50 personas alrededor, no podría ser tan difícil.

– Hablando del diablo – exclamó el Galra con no mucho gusto, mientras señalaba el otro lado de la habitación – Ahí está justamente –

Shiro siguió hacia donde el Galra señalaba, pero se vio atraído por una melena alborotaba que le daba la espalda, el cabello le caía sobre la espalda poco más por debajo de los hombros y su cuerpo delgado y pequeño era fácil de confundir entre las personas; su boca de repente se quedó totalmente seca mientras emprendía su carrera hacia aquella pequeña persona, con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se supone que debía estar a salvo.

Mientras la figura se acercaba podía sentir su corazón latiendo con más rapidez y finalmente cuando estuvo a su alcance la tomo por los hombros y la giró hacia él.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en su cara, pero a la vez algo no encajaba. No tenía sus lentes, tal vez por esa razón sus ojos parecían más pequeños, aunque no entendía porque sus pecas parecían no estar en el lugar de siempre ¿Acaso su rostro no parecía estar más cerca que lo de costumbre?

– Son idénticos ¿verdad? – dijo Lance sobresaltando a Shiro, que no había percibido que se encontraba junto a él hasta que había hablado – Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi –

– ¿Matthew? – tartamudeó el paladín viendo nuevamente el rostro del chico, mientras poco a poco empezaba a notar más y más diferencias con respecto al de su hermana.

– Hola Shiro – tartamudeo el chico con nerviosismo, su voz también era muy diferente, pues Shiro aún sujetaba de él con fuerza – Me alegra ver que estés bien –

El paladín se separó del chico con vergüenza, preguntándose qué clase de impresión habría dejado, ciertamente él no tendía a actuar de esa forma, pero afortunadamente Lance estaba ahí para salvar la incómoda situación.

– Me alegra ver que despertarás – dijo el paladín azul con una sonrisa – Los soldados decían que tus heridas parecían muy graves, estaba preocupado –

– Lo siento – respondió el paladín negro que no apartaba la vista del hijo mayor de los Holt.

– No supe de ti después de eso – dijo repentinamente el chico – Me salvaste y después, no supe nada más. Pensé que habías muerto –

– Yo tampoco recuerdo muchas cosas – confesó el paladín – Por mucho tiempo todo ha sido muy confuso –

Shiro pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, en lo poco que recordaba de antes de regresar a la tierra y de lo mucho que recordaba de su tiempo con los paladines de Voltron, las batallas, las victorias, las derrotas, los momentos de alegría, de esperanza y de tristeza, sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

– He tenido ayuda – continuó hablando – He conocido personas extraordinarias que me han ayudado a seguir adelante y a superar todo aquello que sucedió. Tú hermana entre ellos –

– Lo sé – respondió el chico con una sonrisa – Lance ha pasado el día contándome las cosas asombrosas que Katie ha hecho, realmente me siento muy orgulloso de ella. Estoy seguro que mi padre también lo estará. –

– ¿Tú padre también está aquí? – cuestionó con cierta sorpresa el paladín negro mientras se giraba alrededor en busca de una figura similar a la de Samuel Holt, por alguna razón el nerviosismo había vuelto.

– No está aquí – rió el chico que no pudo evitar notar el nerviosismo del hombre frente a él – Esta en la base. Ayuda a monitorear las cosas, ha ayudado mucho a la resistencia. –

Shiro no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa al enterarse de la ubicación de Samuel Holt, se preguntó si aquello sería algo de lo que Pidge estaría enterada y recordó que Keith había intentado decirle algo ¿Acaso le habría intentado decir que la chica había encontrado a su padre? Si ese era el caso, había sido él el culpable de separarlos nuevamente.

Sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él ante la idea de separar a la chica y su padre, después de lo que ella se había esforzado en buscarlo, después de todas las batallas peligrosas y los momentos de angustia, él la había tomado para llevarla a arriesgar su vida nuevamente. La realidad lo golpeó con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo, se había dado cuenta muy tarde de algo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo, no quería poner en peligro a la paladín.

– ¡Shiro! – lo llamó Lance preocupado, ambos chicos se habían inclinado sobre él con miradas de angustia – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –

El paladín negro asintió levantándose, aunque aún temblaba un poco.

– Estoy bien. Solo me emocione al saber que Samuel y Matt están bien – mintió, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse – Katie estará feliz –

Matt sonrió ante las palabras de Shiro, pero Lance no se convenció tan fácil, algo en la mirada de su líder le decía que había algo más que simplemente estar conmovido, incluso la forma de decir el nombre de su compañera le avisaba que había algo que el paladín ocultaba.

– ¿Qué sucede Shiro? – repitió su pregunta con seriedad, obteniendo una nerviosa mirada como respuesta.

– ¿Y han planeado como salir de aquí? – preguntó Shiro en un desesperado intento po evadir la pregunta de Lance y al mismo tiempo ignorando la misma.

– No es posible – respondió Matt, sin percatarse de la tensión entre los paladines – Estamos dentro de una de las calderas, usamos las armas para sellarla, pero no tenemos propulsores ni forma de causar una dirección. Estamos a salvo, pero el oxígeno no nos durará mucho. –

Los paladines cayeron en cuenta de la precaria situación en la que estaban, habían sobrevivido por poco, pero a no ser que alguien los rescatará no había forma de que pudieran salir con vida.

– ¡Debemos hacer algo! – exclamó Lance alterándose.

– Lo primero que debemos hacer es mantener la calma – le exigió el chico con un semblante autoritario, poco habitual en él según Shiro recordaba –Hemos colocado nuestros transmisores a máxima frecuencia, eso debería avisar al general Kolivan que seguimos con vida, a no ser que el pulso electromagnético haya dañado sus sistemas de rastreo, pero eso no es el mayor problema en realidad –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Shiro inquietado por la mirada del chico.

Matt les hizo una señal de que lo siguieran, en una de las esquinas de la habitación había sido instalada una máquina, que a juzgar por su apariencia debía ser una computadora que estaba enviando las señales de auxilio. El chico se inclinó sobre esta e ingreso una serie de comando en esta mientras les explicaba como su misión había sido infiltrarse en el crucero de batalla que comandaba la flotilla para reunir ubicación de las tropas de Zarkon mientras los leones de Voltron luchaban por desmantelar la flota.

– La misión desde un principio fue extraña – les explicó – Desde que entramos sonaba esa alarma, como si estuvieran llamando a todos a evacuar, cuando llegamos a la sala de control vimos que ya no quedaba nadie y entonces justo antes de que se activará el pulso electromagnético captamos una señal, parecía un mensaje que había sido programado para enviarse en el momento que saliera la última nave. –

Matt presionó un último botón y en la pantalla de aquella improvisada computadora se mostró la imagen de un Galra, un general por lo que dejaba ver su traje, se mostraba serio y orgulloso, pues sonreía de una forma extraña.

– Aquí el General Kaplan reportándose – exclamó aquella grabación – Tropa B33. Nos encontramos en las coordenadas 05 40 59 -02° 27′ 30.0". Encontramos a Voltron. Repito. Encontramos a Voltron. Procedemos a realizar el plan de contención. Príncipe Lotor, lo esperamos en el punto de reunión. ¡Larga vida al imperio Galra! –


	22. Chapter 22 Feliz Cumpleaños Lance

Pidge aferraba el torso de Keith con fuerza cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, estaba adormilada, pero no le impidió separarse con rapidez del piloto recordando la única vez, de la que ella estaba enterada, que alguien los había encontrado de esa forma. Localizó rápidamente sus lentes y se encontró con un muy sorprendido Hunk mirándolos desde la puerta.

– Chicos, hola, yo – tartamudeaba el piloto del león amarillo, claramente nervioso – ¿Puedo pasar? –

– Claro Hunk – le respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo mientras golpeaba a Keith en las costillas con el codo – Sé que esto se puede malinterpretar, pero no es lo que parece. –

Keith se despertó con molestia, pero antes de protestar se percató de la presencia del otro piloto, notablemente incomodo, que prefirió dejar sus quejas – y su venganza – para después.

– ¿Qué sucede Hunk? – preguntó con un bostezo a su compañero mientras alborotaba su cabello, a diferencia de Pidge, él no creía que debía explicar nada – ¿Acaso ya es hora de despegar? –

– No, quiero decir sí –expresó el paladín amarillo – Allura me pidió que viniera a despertar a Pidge, nos veremos en el puente en 5 minutos –

Los dos chicos asintieron, agradecieron tener sus trajes de paladines a la mano, pues les ahorro bastante tiempo, mientras el paladín amarillo los veía intentando no mostrar lo incomodo que estaba.

– Entonces ustedes… – finalmente la curiosidad del paladín amarillo pudo con él y no pudo evitarlo más, tenía que preguntar – ¿Están saliendo ustedes dos? –

– ¿Qué? – rió la chica divertida – Por supuesto que no. Solo que dormir juntos nos ayuda a espantar las pesadillas del otro. Nos ha ayudado a dormir desde que desapareció Shiro –

– ¿Han dormido juntos desde que desapareció Shiro? – cuestionó el chico con sorpresa – Ahora entiendo el por qué Lance lucía tan molesto –

– Algunas semanas después de eso – aclaró el chico y agregando – ¿A qué te refieres con que Lance está molesto? –

Hunk y Pidge desviaron la mirada un poco incomodos, ambos sabían que a Lance no le haría muy feliz que Keith se enterará de sus sentimientos de esa forma y que probablemente el saberlo distraería al piloto de su próxima misión.

– Además Lance no lo sabe – agregó la chica en un rápido intento por evadir el tema.

Esta vez fue Keith quien miró a un lado de forma incomoda, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hunk, era obvio que incluso con los unidos que se habían vuelto, aún se guardaban secretos entre ellos.

– Bueno, será mejor irnos – dijo Hunk mientras abría la puerta al ver que sus compañeros ya estaban vestidos, evadiendo así el tema – Creo que Allura debe estarnos esperando –

Los paladines caminaron en silencio, los nervios de la inminente misión poco a poco se apoderaban de ellos. Al llegar al puente pudieron ver a Allura hablando con Corran, por la mirada en su rostro era fácil adivinar que también se encontraba nerviosa.

– Keith – llamó Allura en cuanto los vio – Fui a buscarte a tu habitación ¿Dónde estabas? –

Pidge y Keith cruzaron una mirada nerviosa, pero Hunk por su parte dio un paso al frente.

– Ambos estaban en la cocina, ahí los encontré –

Allura asintió sin indagar más, poco sabía y mucho menos se imaginaba que pudieran estarle mintiendo y poco importaba para lo que se avecinada, la princesa se separó de Corran y se acercó a los paladines.

– Bien, tenemos que coordinarnos – explicó con las manos temblando tratando de no sonar nerviosa – Keith Y Pidge, aún no sabemos si las tropas sabían de la base de refugiados o estaban aquí por el castillo de los leones, así que tienen que esperar en sus leones. Patrullen alrededor del castillo, pero si tienen que enfrentarse a una batalla, la base es su prioridad, traten de alejar a las naves del campo –

– ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – preguntó Keith ansioso, nunca lo admitiría pero quería noticias de sus compañeros, más que otra cosa en el universo.

– Slav logro habilitar nuevamente los sistemas de los leones, incluyendo el de comunicaciones, si Shiro y Lance están con vida se los comunicaremos de inmediato. –

– ¿Y si están heridos? – cuestionó Hunk que no quería dejar a un lado lo realista de la situación ante las brillantes y esperanzadas miradas de sus compañeros.

– Es muy probable que haya heridos en el lugar, tú traerás a los heridos al castillo. Sean Galras del imperio o misionarios de la espada, deben tener información con ellos, así que los llevaré con Kolivan –

– ¿Estas segura? – cuestionó con sorpresa Keith, aunque el resto de los paladines veían a Allura con la misma mirada de sorpresa – Eres la princesa Alteana, podría ser peligroso –

– Es la decisión que he tomado – dijo con decisión en la mirada, aun con el temblor de sus manos que se hizo más notable – Fue mi culpa. El plan de Shiro era… Si no me hubiera paralizado… Tengo que buscar la forma de remediar los errores que he cometido. –

Allura miró al suelo con arrepentimiento y culpa en la mirada, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y contenía sus lágrimas; los paladines por su parte intercambiaban miradas incomodas y finalmente fue Pidge quien dio un paso al frente y colocó una mano en el brazo de Allura.

– Confiamos en ti – le dijo con una sonrisa que inmediatamente también apareció en los dos paladines tras de ella – Sé que lo harás bien y te lo encargamos. Vamos Keith –

Dicho esto la chica se giró y avanzó con rapidez hasta los hangares, si bien ellas habían tenido sus diferencias podía notar que la princesa realmente se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, al igual que ella, y no veía razones para castigarla por ello. Confiaría en ella y volverían a ver a Shiro.

Dentro de su león se tomó un segundo de más para acomodarse en su asiento y soltó un largo suspiro antes de poner en funcionamiento.

– Muy bien Keith – anunció a su compañero que ya esperaba en su león – ¿Estás listo para lo que sea que nos manden? –

– Nunca he estado más listo – exclamó el paladín rojo mientras ambos despegaban en sus leones.

Los dos leones salieron del castillo disparados con aparente velocidad, dieron unas vueltas en el perímetro antes de anunciar al castillo que no había amenazas a la vista. Vieron salir a los leones amarillo y azul y los escoltaron un poco entre el campo de meteoritos antes de regresar al castillo. Como había dicho Keith estaban preparados para todo, menos para lo que realmente tendrían que enfrentar.

Habían pasado 2 varga desde que el león azul y amarillo habían desaparecido de su visión, el entusiasmo de los paladines había desaparecido totalmente.

– ¿Crees que venga alguien? – exclamó Keith, claramente aburrido, mientras conectaba su comunicación con el león verde.

– Lo dudo – dijo la chica con un bostezo, se había quitado el arnés de seguridad y apoyaba la cabeza en uno de los reposabrazos y las piernas en el otro – De haber querido atacarnos, ya lo habrían hecho. –

Y era la verdad, hace mucho que los paladines habían bajado la guardia, incluso habían desconectado las comunicaciones con el castillo para evitar escuchar los aburridos parloteos de Corran, a pesar que eso significaba no saber nada de sus compañeros, pero entre el aburrimiento de esperar algo que nunca había llegado y los nervios de las noticias de sus compañeros, el aburrimiento parecía ser la mejor opción.

– Ya han tardado mucho – observó la chica mientras movía los pies ansiosamente.

– No pienses en ello – le sugirió su compañero, aunque podía notar en su voz el mismo nerviosismo.

Ambos guardaron un silencio incomodo, la chica jugaba con sus dedos en su abdomen, mientras el chico veía al firmamento con impaciencia, la espera era lo peor y si bien como Keith había dicho, trataban de no pensar en ello, conforme más pasaba el tiempo y sin ninguna clase de noticias era más difícil de ignorar.

– Volveré a conectar a Corran – anunció el chico finalmente – Solo para actualizarnos la situación –

La chica sin cambiar de posición asintió levemente, más miraba ansiosa a la pantalla de Keith esperando ver algo. Cuando Keith conecto con el castillo al principio no sabía lo que pasaba, Corran parecía estar corriendo en círculos, hasta que notó que estaba presionando varios comandos aquí y alla, también pudo ver una borrosa mancha azul tras él que lo hacía pensar que Slav estaba tras de él haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

– ¿Corran? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto con curiosidad el paladín rojo levantando la voz para que lo escucharán sobre todo el ajetreo, pero la mirada asesina que el consejero le dedicó lo hizo intimidarse un poco.

– ¡Ustedes dos! – vociferó claramente molesto – ¿Cómo se les ocurre cortar las comunicaciones con el castillo? –

– ¿Qué sucede? – exclamó la chica cayendo de su asiento al mismo tiempo que reconectaba sus comunicaciones – ¿Hunk y Allura están en problemas? –

– ¡Claro que están en problemas! – les gritó el alteano – ¡Con el peso extra les hes difícil maniobrar dentro de los asteroides, quedaron atrapados en los campos de rocas! –

Corran no había terminado de hablar cuando los leones ya se habían adentrado a la zona de meteoritos. El león rojo, claramente más veloz que el león verde, se había adelantado rápidamente siguiendo las señales de los leones de sus compañeros paladines, por su parte la chica había empezado a empujar las rocas con su león tratando de separar más el espacio entre ellas con la esperanza de mejorar la maniobrabilidad en la zona.

– ¿Qué hay de Shiro y Lance? – gritó Keith mientras se abría paso ágilmente entre los aerolitos alrededor de él – ¿Los encontraron? ¿Ellos están bien? –

– Estan con ellos – confirmo Corran, cosa que casi llevó a las lágrimas a los dos chicos, pero luego habría tiempo para las lágrimas, ahora tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

Ambos paladines limpiaron sus ojos con la ropa sin detenerse en su labor. Keith no tardó mucho en encontrar a los otros dos leones, tal como había dicho Corran, estaban en una zona extremadamente estrecha de la que era difícil salir, especialmente el león amarillo parecía tener problemas para maniobrar y tenía varias abolladuras causadas, probablemente, por los meteoritos.

– ¡Allura! ¡Hunk! – exclamó – ¿están bien? –

– No estamos precisamente en un tranquilo paseo en el parque – respondió con fastidio el paladín amarillo – ¿Dónde estaban? –

– Lo siento – se disculpó el piloto mientras se acomodaba junto al león amarillo.

– Ayuda primero a la princesa – le ordenó Hunk – Tienen que llegar primero –

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¡Solo haz caso Keith! –

Keith obedeció a regañadientes, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes del paladín amarillo, pero con poco esfuerzo logró sacar al león azul de la zona peligrosa.

– Pidge está abriendo el camino más adelante – alcanzo a avisar mientras veía al león azul alejarse.

– Gracias Keith – escuchó la voz de la princesa, al mismo tiempo que volvía a por el león amarillo.

Pidge por su parte, había apartado una buena parte de los asteroides cuando el león azul entro en su campo de visión.

– Allura – exclamó – ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué sucede? –

– Ahora no podemos hablar – explicó Allura con prisa mientras se acercaba – Tienes que ayudar a los chicos, el león amarillo se dañó entre las rocas, en el castillo podrán saber todo –

Sin bajar la velocidad el león azul sobrepaso al león verde, Pidge sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, nuevamente ese presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir se apoderaba de ella. Más recordando las palabras de Keith, no pensar en ello, se adentró en la zona de asteroides en busca de los otros dos leones, si bien apenas se había alejado cuando vio a ambos acercase.

Apenas e intercambiaron palabras de saludos, Hunk les informo que llevaba a varios pasajeros heridos con él, entre ellos una cara conocida que se moría por verlos, cosa que a ninguno de sus compañeros paladines le hizo gracia. Pidge disparó al león amarillo con el poder especial del león verde, rodeando a este con lianas que el león rojo y verde usaron para remolcarlo. El león amarillo se había dañado uno de los propulsores mientras habían tratado de salir de la zona de meteoritos por lo que su sistema de navegación estaba comprometido, esa era la manera más rápida de salir del lugar y así unos minutos después los tres leones estaban entrando a los hangares del castillo.

Tanto Pidge como Keith al salir de sus leones se acercando corriendo al león amarillo, quitándose sus cascos y lanzándolos al suelo, podían oír el corazón latiéndoles en las orejas cuando vieron abrir el león amarillo y vieron salir a su compañero, pero no al piloto del león si no al actual piloto del león negro.

– ¡Lance! – gritó Pidge con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos cuando el piloto desplomarse.

Keith se dejó caer resbalando por el suelo y llegando justo a tiempo para amortiguar la caída de su compañero mientras lo llamaba por su nombre incesantemente.

– ¿Qué sucedió Hunk? – preguntó claramente perturbada la chica, sin despegar la vista de sus amigos.

– Solo colapso – explico el paladín amarillo apretando los labios – debe tener heridas internas –

– ¡Debemos llevarlo a una cápsula de curación inmediatamente! – gritó Keith, sentía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

– Keith… – susurró el paladín azul entreabriendo los ojos mientras alzaba una de sus manos, que su compañero se apresuró a tomar con fuerza entre las suyas – Keith tengo que decirte algo –

– Ahora no Lance – exclamó el paladín rojo al borde de las lágrimas, mientras se aferraba a la mano del azul como si fuera un salvavidas – Tienes que guardar fuerzas. Tenemos que llevarte a las cápsulas de recuperación –

– No, debo decírtelo – decía el paladín azul con la voz cada vez más baja, obligando al chico junto a él a acercarse cada vez más para escucharlo – Yo siempre he querido decirte que… –

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro del paladín azul mientras miraba la afligida mirada de su compañero.

– ¡Solo dilo, idiota! –escupió el piloto dejando salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Tú…. Tú… – dijo mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en una amplio gesto de burla – Tu peinado es realmente estúpido –

Lance se paró y se alejó rápidamente, aprovechando mientras su compañero se recuperaba de la conmoción y comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría más y más el color rojo de una señal de peligro.

– ¡Lance, voy a matarte! Gritaron Keith y Pidge al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa del paladín que había olvidado completamente la presencia de la piloto.

Hunk rió, para su mala fortuna pues consiguió atraer la atención de la enfurecida paladín.

– ¿Tú sabías esto? – le preguntó mientras se ponía frente a él, siempre era sorprendente ver como alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan imponente.

– Yo… Lance me convenció de hacerlo – respondió nervioso – me prometió limpiar mi habitación una semana –

Por su parte Slav preparaba las cámaras de recuperación para la llegada de los heridos, pensando en los eventos recientes, se movía apresuradamente y caminaba en círculos mientras esperaba la llegada de los paladines, finalmente después de un tiempo considerablemente más largo del que tomaría caminar de los hangares a la enfermería, las puertas se abrieron y cuatro paladines entraron con un soldado de la resistencia cada uno colgado del hombro, pero para sorpresa de Slav, dos de los paladines lucían realmente heridos y los otros dos presentaban señales de lucha.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – exclamó el científico con sorpresa – creí que todos habían regresado a salvo –

–Así fue – aseguró Keith mientras ponía a uno de los soldados en una de las cápsulas.

– ¿Entonces qué pasó? –

– Eso no importa – dijo un muy golpeado Lance mientras colocaba otro soldado en otra capsula

– Allura dijo que nos iban a explicar que sucedió, ella parecía llevar mucha prisa – exclamó una despeinada Pidge, mientras trataba colocar en una capsula a un soldado del doble de su talla.

– Es complicado – explicó Hunk claramente incomodo mientras colocaba al último soldado en otra cápsula.

– Yo les diré que sucede – se adelantó Lance mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la cápsula tras de él – verán al parecer hay o había varias flotas restantes que nos han estado buscando el castillo y la flota con la que peleamos era una de ellas. Uno de los miembros de la resistencia logró decodificar el último mensaje que fue enviado de la nave antes de explotar. Al parecer el imperio no esta tan roto como pensamos y alguien llamado Príncipe Lotor se dirige hacía acá, Shiro quería tener una audiencia con Kolivan para hablar de ello y quieren que estemos presentes. –

Los paladines asintieron en señal de entender, pero Lance no había terminado de hablar, después de un segundo para tomar aire, vio directamente a la única chica de su equipo y le habló directamente.

– Pidge, el técnico que descifró el código Galra… – continuó el castaño hablando despacio –…no es otro más que tu hermano. Shiro quería que estuvieras segura que podías controlar tus emociones, dijo que entendería si prefieres no estar en la reunión –

La sorpresa de la paladín verde se vio reflejada en su rostro, bajo la mirada mientras asimilaba cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras de su compañero, cerró los ojos por un momento y tomo aire por la nariz antes de mirar con sus brillosos ojos cafés al paladín azul.

– ¿Shiro está bien? – preguntó simplemente para sorpresa de sus compañeros y viendo que el paladín azul asentía afirmativamente con la cabeza le dio la espalda – Entonces tenemos que irnos, no debemos de hacerlo esperar mucho si es una audiencia de emergencia. Ahí podremos hablar del resto –

Los paladines caminaron hasta el hangares mirando nerviosos a su compañera, Keith pudo notar que la chica tendía a acomodar su cabello cada pocos pasos y pudo adivinar lo nerviosa que estaba la chica.

– Los chicos tendrán que ir con nosotros – observó Keith al entrar a los hangares – Dudo que el león amarillo pueda volar en esas condiciones. –

Pidge solo necesito dar un vistazo rápido al león para estar totalmente de acuerdo con Keith, el león amarillo tenía varías lianas saliendo de las patas delanteras y parte del rostro, así como también una de sus patas traseras estaba dañada.

– Tienes razón – concordó la chica y tomando a Lance del brazo empezó a caminar hacia su león – Yo iré con Lance –

– ¿Por qué? – cuestionó en casi un grito Keith, provocando que la chica se detuviera y así también como la mirada confusa de los demás paladines.

– Ah… Pienso que si Lance va contigo terminaran peleando – explicó la chica lentamente, por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa y soltó rápidamente el brazo del paladín azul.

Keith le dedicó una curiosa mueca, algo que le indicaba que el chico estaba teniendo un conflicto interno con sus emociones y finalmente suspiró y le dio la espalda.

– Si, tienes razón – coincidió con la chica mientras se acercaba al león rojo – Vamos Hunk –

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó la joven antes que el chico se alejara demasiado, pero solo recibió un gesto con la mano como respuesta.

Pidge y Lance subieron muy confundidos al león verde e incluso después de despegar se mantuvieron en silencio, estaban acercándose a los hangares de la base, y mientras esperaban que el león rojo aterrizara fue cuando reunieron el valor para hablar.

– Fue extraño lo que sucedió ¿no? – dijo Pidge rompiendo el silencio.

– Incomodo, diría yo – respondió el chico.

– Nunca había visto a Keith actuar así –

– Yo tampoco –

Nuevamente hubo un silencio incomodo entre los paladines y esta vez fue Lance quien rompió el silencio.

– Realmente debe estar muy enamorado de ti – dijo de manera muy directa, provocando el sonrojo de la piloto que accidentalmente provocó que el león se sacudiera.

– O… O tal vez…. Él podría estar enamorado de ti – tartamudeo la chica, ahora siendo ella quien provocará el sonrojo del chico.

– ¿Por qué lo estaría? – exclamó completamente avergonzado – Acaba de patearme el trasero en los hangares –

– ¡Lo asustaste de muerte! ¡Yo también te hubiera golpeado! –

– ¡También lo hiciste! –

Los chicos se miraron retadoramente con sus rostros igual de sonrojados, más una tercera voz proveniente de sus cascos provocó el sobresalto de ambos haciendo que sus cascos chocaran.

– Chicos. Ya pueden aterrizar – les llamó Keith provocando que el rostro de ambos tomaran un color totalmente rojo.

– Ya vamos Keith – anunció la chica volviéndose hacia los controles y guiando al león verde hacia los hangares.

Le costó un poco más de lo usual aterrizar su león debido a que sus manos tenían un pequeño temblor, pero cuando finalmente su león estuvo dentro de los hangares de la base, inmediatamente se quitó el casco.

– ¿Crees que Keith nos allá escuchado? – susurró a su compañero un con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

– No lo sé – le respondió su compañero tras quitarse él también el casco – Solo podremos saberlo de una forma –

Salieron de los hangares, pero para su sorpresa solo Hunk los esperaba fuera de ellos.

– ¿Dónde está Keith? – preguntó Lance.

– Él dijo que iba a adelantarse – le explicó Hunk mientras empezaba a avanzar – dijo que estaba ansioso por ver a Shiro –

Pidge se adelantó, mientras Lance se retrasó un poco, pudo notar que Hunk veía nerviosamente a Pidge, pero podía ser porque la chica caminaba con demasiada prisa, más al llegar a la sala donde Pidge recordaba era la oficina de Koliva se detuvo de golpe. Fuera de la misma Keith hablaba con alguien que les daba la espalda, más era una espalda muy familiar para los paladines y de un momento a otro el resto del mundo desapareció. Pidge corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, había olvidado todo lo demás y justo antes de llegar se había lanzado con los brazos extendidos, sorprendiendo al paladín negro por la espalda.

– Pidge – la llamó el chico claramente avergonzado por la repentina muestra de cariño.

– Pensé que no volvería a verte – susurró en apenas una voz casi audible, pero el paladín la escuchaba perfectamente y le levanto la mirada dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

– No fui el único que volvió – le dijo señalando a un lado con la cabeza.

Al principio la chica no entendía a qué se refería más al girarse a donde señalaba el paladín encontró a su hermano y su padre observando la escena, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de darse cuenta estaba abrazándolos a ambos sollozando mientras trataba de abrazar a ambos tanto como sus pequeños brazos lo permitían.

Las lágrimas salían incesantemente de sus ojos, pero no se debía a ninguna aflicción o dolor. Estaba feliz, no recordaba cuando era la última vez que había sentido esa clase de felicidad, pero al fin su larga búsqueda había llegado a su fin, después de dos años de ardua investigación y espera, después de un año luchando por todo el espacio, buscando cualquier clase de pista, finalmente su sueño se había hecho realidad. Estaba con su familia. Y sin importar cuanto le costará no dejaría que nadie los alejara de nuevo


	23. Chapter 23

**Penúltimo capítulo.**

La sala donde Kolivan vigilaba cuidadosamente todos los rincones del refugio era particularmente grande, pero la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban dentro de ella la hacían ver mucho más pequeña. Por una parte estaban los líderes de las tropas, comandantes de división y soltados importantes; además se encontraban miembros de la inteligencia que se encargaban de las estrategias de los soldados y el manejo de recursos, dentro de este grupo se encontraban los dos varones de la familia Holt; junto a ellos estaban los paladines de Voltron y la princesa alteana; y finalmente frente a ellos estaba el mismo Kolivan con sus dos soldados de mayor confianza.

Los primeros minutos parecieron se utilizaron para explicar los hechos ocurridos durante la primer batalla, el soldado Galra que había ayudado a Shiro en el momento que había despertado había explicado lo ocurrido en la misión del equipo de reconocimiento desde el momento en que habían salido, incluyendo los descubrimientos de Matt y el mensaje de aviso de la tropa imperial. La noticia causó un gran revuelo entre los presentes, discutiendo planes de acción y riesgos.

Los paladines eran los únicos que se mantenían en silencio, observaban con atención el curso de los eventos, Shiro les había pedido permanecer en silencio, pero la conversación hervía alrededor de ellos poniendo a prueba su paciencia entre gritos y empujones.

– ¡Suficiente! – sonó resonante la voz de Shiro por sobre el bullicio provocando que todos se callaran, había abrazado a la princesa Allura de forma protectora y ahora toda la atención estaba sobre ambos.

Después de intercambiar una mirada rápida, ambos se dirigieron al frente junto a Kolivan y miraron a la multitud con esa fiera mirada de un soldado que Pidge sabía que ambos compartían, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos y a pesar de que las personas habían dejado de empujarse entre sí, tomó con fuerza la mano de su padre y se aferró a su brazo.

– Los paladines de Voltron hemos ya ideado un plan de acción – explicó Shiro con el mismo atronador tono de voz, a pesar de que sus compañeros paladines no habían oído habla de dicho plan hasta ese momento – Hemos de esperar un crucero de batalla el doble o quizá el triple de lo que hemos peleado anteriormente y alrededor de 300 tropas individuales, lo que nos daría un total de miles de naves individuales –

– No estamos seguros si el campo o el castillo serán los objetivos, pero no es una locura pensar que el castillo es un blanco de más importancia – continuó con la explicación la princesa – hemos desarrollado un plan para usar a los leones y el mismo castillo como señuelo, después de ello las tropas de combate entraran en formación para atacar las naves más pequeñas mientras que los leones atacarán directamente la cabeza de los cruceros. Una vez su líder caiga los soldados romperán filas. –

– ¿Qué sucede si hay un daño estructural y la base queda expuesta? – exclamó con preocupación un miembro del escuadrón de logística.

– El castillo tendrá listo el portal teludav, ha sido configurado para lanzar a lanzar una salida al azar y cambiar su objetivo cada tantos tics – continuó explicando la princesa alteana – si una evacuación es necesaria, los paladines de Voltron y yo nos comprometemos a mantener a todos a salvo, aunque solo es un plan de emergencia. –

– ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta? –cuestionó Shiro imponentemente, pero parecía que todas las dudas habían sido mitigadas.

Cuando parecía que todo había sido quedados satisfechos una mano tímidamente se alzó en el aire, Pidge fue la primera en notarlo pues aún se encontraba parcialmente aferrada a la misma, más rápidamente llamó también la atención del paladín negro que se encontraba casi directamente frente a él y con sorpresa vio el normalmente tranquilo rostro de Samuel Holt envuelto en una gran angustia.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó como aquel que le habla a un amigo cercano cuando este pasa por una reciente perdida.

– Shiro, quiero pedirte un favor – pidió suplicante su antiguo compañero – Tú plan es excelente e incluso frente a los más grandes cruceros tus oportunidades de éxito son muy grandes, por eso como favor personal te pido que, no involucres a mi familia en esto –

El anciano hombre abrazó cerca de él a sus dos hijos, de la protectora forma que solo un padre puede abrazar a sus hijos, Pidge tardó un momento en comprender la naturaleza de su petición y miró a su padre como si este se hubiera vuelto completamente loco; pero al buscar la mirada del paladín negro en busca de la confirmación de sus pensamientos, su mundo dio un giro de 180°, porque por la mirada del paladín podía adivinarlo. Lo estaba considerando.

– Shiro – llamó suplicante la chica al paladín y sus miradas se cruzaron, no podía decir nada más pero sus miradas lo decían todo, un grito mudo que ardía en el deseo de proteger al otro.

– Entiendo lo importante que es proteger a las personas que te importan, Samuel – dijo el paladín sin dejar de ver los marrones ojos de la menor de los Holt – por lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Matt y Katie se quedarán contigo, en caso de ser necesaria una evacuación, se irán contigo. –

Los ojos, no solo de Pidge sino de todos los paladines, se abrieron con sorpresa, intentaron protestar, pero Shiro inmediatamente empezó a profundizar en el plan sin dejarles la oportunidad de hacerlo. El resto de la reunión se desarrolló con cierta rapidez, los equipos de logística planearían una evacuación de ser necesaria, los soldados se encargarían de las naves más pequeñas, los leones y el castillo de las naves grande, Pidge no pudo evitar notar que el león verde había quedado totalmente fuera del plan y finalmente la junta acabó y todos se dispersaron rápidamente a ocupar sus puestos.

Samuel intentó hablar a sus hijos, pero en cuanto la sala estuvo lo suficientemente vacía para hablar, su hija había salido corriendo detrás de sus compañeros que apenas habían dejado la sala, no tardó mucho en alcanzarlos y pudo notar que sus compañeros también ansiaban obtener las mismas respuestas que ella.

– ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos esta sin Pidge? – preguntaba Lance con escepticismo – Ella es el cerebro de este equipo –

– No podemos formar a Voltron sin ella – alegaba Keith por su parte, más el paladín negro ignoraba sus quejas.

– ¡Shiro! – lo llamó la piloto lanzándole su propio casco, golpeándolo en la cabeza y provocando que su casco cayera al suelo, para la sorpresa del resto de los paladines – ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Acaso estás demente? ¡No me puedes sacar de esa forma! –

El paladín negro se giró a ella ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, como siempre, a pesar de ser tan pequeña podía llegar a ser muy intimidante y el fuego en sus ojos era capaz de incendiar un planeta entero, más el paladín no se inmutó y simplemente se inclinó frente a ella poniéndose a su nivel como si hablará con un niño.

– Entiendo que estés molesta –le dijo tranquilamente, aunque pudo notar que su mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza – pero tú saliste de la tierra con una sola misión y esa fue encontrar a tu familia. Lo lograste. No tienes que seguir poniendo tu vida en riesgo, no quiero seguir poniendo tu vida en riesgo. Debemos proteger aquello que es importante para nosotros –

Shiro acarició cariñosamente el rostro de la chica, secando las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, de pronto la queja de todos se había acallado, todos entendían el sentir de Shiro, porque todos tenían algo que deseaban proteger. Al mismo tiempo odiaban lo que eso significaba, porque las palabras de Shiro sonaban a una despedida. Shiro se enderezó frente a ella y estiró una mano frente a la chica que la miró sin comprender su significado.

– Tus servicios para esta tripulación han sido más que excelentes – le hablo en un tono bastante formal – Eres un valiente soldado y una brillante piloto, pero dichos servicios ya no son requeridos. Entrégame tu bayard –

La mirada de Pidge fue como si Shiro le hubiera pedido que le entregará su brazo, de un momento a otro la ira nuevamente se encendió en la chica y con furia ciega tomó su bayard y lo arrojó directamente al rostro del piloto arrojándolo al suelo. Allura trató de acercarse a él preocupada, pero la chica había empezado a arrancarse poco a poco pedazos de la armadura lanzándoselas al paladín haciendo imposible acercarse a él entre la lluvia de objetos.

– ¡Quiznaq! – gritó la piloto con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se había quedado sin objetos para arrojar – ¡Puedes quedarte con todo lo que quieras! ¡Ya no me importa! –

La chica había dado la vuelta y había corrido alejándose, más los pilotos rojo y azul habían dado un paso intentando seguirla, pero antes de que pudieran gritar el nombre de la chica fueron detenidos desde el suelo por el paladín.

– Déjenla – les pidió con un hilo de sangre en el labio – Lo entenderá con el tiempo. Ustedes tampoco quieren que le pase nada ¿o sí? –

Los paladines intercambiaron una mirada dolida y finalmente asintieron con pesar, cada quien ayudó a cargar pedazos de la armadura del paladín verde y nuevamente continuaron su marcha hacia los hangares. Solo habían dado unos pasos, cuando Lance notó que Keith se había quedado atrás, parado en medio del pasillo con la mirada fija en el casco de la piloto que tenía en sus manos.

– Keith – lo llamó con preocupación mientras se acercaba a él, sentía que preguntar era estúpido, más aun así hizo la pregunta – ¿Estás bien? –

– Me hubiera gustado despedirme – dijo simplemente el chico sin separar la mirada del casco – me hubiera gustado poder decirle algo antes de que se fuera –

El paladín azul miró a su compañero, podía notar su corazón roto en la mirada y aun así lo abrazó por los hombros y lo impulso a caminar hacia los hangares.

– Lo sé – le dijo con tristeza el paladín azul a su compañero – Yo también hubiera querido despedirme –

– Escuche su discusión – soltó de la nada el paladín rojo para sorpresa de su compañero que lo miro incrédulo.

– ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

– A nada, solo quería aclararlo –

– ¿Entonces? ¿Quién de los dos tenía razón? –

Keith se detuvo mirando un punto en la nada pensativo, Lance podía oír sus latidos en las orejas, sabía la respuesta, sabía que en cuanto Keith respondiera la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, su mundo se derrumbaría y aun así, sentía que tenía que escucharlo, aunque lo destruyera, era momento de escucharlo directamente de su querido compañero.

– No estoy seguro – soltó finalmente en paladín rojo para sorpresa de su compañero y siguió avanzando dejando a un muy confundido Lance detrás de él.

Menos de dos varga después ambos chicos estaban en sus respectivos leones, para su sorpresa Shiro había anunciado su interés en volver a pilotear el león negro nuevamente, en pos de que la princesa Allura se concentrará en dirigir el castillo de los leones, por lo que cuatro de los cinco leones estaban piloteando alrededor del área de forma nerviosa.

– ¿Estamos seguros de qué vendrá? – preguntó un nervioso Lance, mientras el león azul daba piruetas, estaba feliz de volver a pilotear al que consideraba su león, más de cierta forma consideraba que su forma de moverse estaba un poco más rígida, aunque en sus pensamientos esto era debido a su falta de movimiento.

– Lo hará – le contestó Shiro seriamente, desde el asiento del león negro que simplemente estaba detenido sólidamente en el firmamento, como si estuviera acechando o esperando algo.

Finalmente un sonido de alarma se disparó dentro de los leones sobresaltando a los pilotos, con excepción de Shiro que parecía estar esperando el momento, activó las comunicaciones con el castillo y para su sorpresa un nervioso Slav ocupaba toda la pantalla.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó casi en un gritó para que su voz se oyera por sobre las ruidosas alarmas.

– ¡Es enorme! ¡Enorme! – gritaba Slav completamente histérico – ¡Es tan enorme que es imposible que sea real! –

– ¡Se más claro! – exigió el piloto, pero la respuesta estuvo frente a él antes de que el excéntrico ser pudiera responderle.

Un enorme portal se había abierto frente a los leones, tan grande que abarcaba todo su campo de visión y del mismo habían salido un total de 13 cruceros de batalla y finalmente una enorme estación espacial, tan grande como una luna. Un fuerte chirrido se escuchó dentro de las cabinas de los leones, y no solo ahí sino también dentro de la base de refugiados y en el castillo de los leones.

– Están interfiriendo las comunicaciones – gritó Slav con angustia, más las pantallas empezaban a mostrar el símbolo del imperio Galra seguido de un joven galra de largo pelo blanco y despiadada mirada.

– Paladines de Voltron, miembros de la resistencia y demás basura que tiene el honor de escuchar mi voz – dijo el galra con una fría voz adecuada a su apariencia – El imperio galra ha sido humillado lo suficiente por mi anciano padre, pero no los culpó a ustedes. Mi padre era compasivo. Es mi deber reparar los errores de mi padre y aquellos que se interpongan en el camino del imperio galra serán aniquilados. ¡Fuego! –

Con un estrepitoso grito de guerra de fondo un enorme cañón disparó desde el centro de la estación con tal fuerza que hizo temblar a los leones, pero para su sorpresa el disparo cruzó por en medio de los leones. Shiro apenas tuvo menos de un segundo para pensar que había fallado, pero aún más pronto se dio cuenta de su error. El rayo había golpeado el corazón de la base de refugiados y la mitad de la misma se había desintegrado completamente.


	24. Chapter 24

Shiro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o preocuparse por las personas que se encontraban en la base, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba rodeado por tres cruceros de batalla que lanzaban sus ataque incesablemente, no podía hacer nada más que esquivar, podía ver que por su lado sus compañeros paladines tenían exactamente el mismo problema, siendo atacados por dos cruceros cada uno, al mismo tiempo que el castillo era atacado por otros tres cruceros; los superaban por mucho en capacidad a lo que podían aguantar, mordió sus labios con frustración mientras pensaba en la piloto que hace menos de dos horas había echado de su equipo, una parte de él agradecía no haberla llevado a esa batalla de la cual obviamente no tenían esperanza de salir con vida y por otro lado al ver el gran daño recibido a la base deseaba con todo su ser que la chica de algún modo hubiera salido ilesa.

Más no tenía tiempo de estar divagando, en ese momento de distracción uno de los cruceros había alcanzado a golpearlo, sacudiendo al león por el impacto, consiguió esquivar el siguiente, pero no podía acercarse lo suficiente para contraatacar, estaban en una desventaja numérica y estratégica, su única esperanza era formar a Voltron, pero sin Pidge eso sería imposible.

Mientras tanto.

La sacudida que había recibido la base al conectar el disparo había llevado a todos en el área de estrategia al suelo, y habían pasado los siguientes minutos tratando de restablecer las funciones, más todas se encontraban dañadas.

– Hay una fuga de oxígeno en todos los niveles hasta el nivel central – exclamaban por un lado.

– Las comunicaciones han sido dañadas, no hay forma de comunicarse con los paladines o el castillo de Voltron – decían por otro lado.

– ¡Hay un grave daño en la estructura! – gritaban al fondo – ¡Se ha perdido la mitad de la estructura principal de la base! –

El caos reinaba en el lugar mientras entre gritos y carreras de un lado a otro, los miembros de la logística se habían quedado sin opciones mientras veían como el esfuerzo conjunto de mucho tiempo había quedado en ruinas.

– ¡Hay una infiltración, repito, el enemigo se ha infiltrado en todos los niveles por el boquete medio del boquete que ha quedado! –

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el pánico se sembró en la sala y los miembros caían en la desesperación y la impotencia.

– ¡Katie! ¡Katie! –

Pidge salió como de un trance en el que parecía ver todo desde un lugar muy lejano, pero la voz de su hermano la había llevado a ese infierno caótico, vio su preocupada mirada y se sorprendió al ver lo tranquilo que estaba en comparación de sus compañeros alrededor.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado el chico mientras miraba a su hermano que parecía haber tenido la vista perdida desde que había regresado de hablar por última vez con sus compañeros paladines.

– Claro, Matt – respondió aturdida – ¿Qué sucede? –

– Parece que la mitad de la base fue destruida – respondió el chico en un sombrío tono – y los soldados del imperio se han infiltrado. Nadie sabe qué hacer, todos tienen mucho miedo. No deben tardar en llegar aquí desde la abertura –

La chica en su aturdimiento miró a su hermano con confusión ¿Nadie sabía qué hacer? Para ella era muy obvio lo que tenían que hacer ¿Por qué nadie parecía recordarlo?

– Hay que salir de aquí – dijo en voz casi inaudible.

– Si hacemos eso tendríamos que enfrentar a los soldados – le explicó su hermano – Y casi nadie tiene esa experiencia en combate –

– Yo tampoco la tenía – contestó desafiante la chica viéndolo directamente a los ojos – Y tú tampoco, pero hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora. Debemos salir de aquí y proteger lo que es importante para nosotros –

Un espasmo revitalizante recorrió a la chica cuando repitió las palabras de Shiro, se puso de pie de un salto mientras miraba y contaba a las personas a su alrededor. No tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más, lo importante era sacar a esas personas y a su familia de ese lugar. Se subió al lugar más alto que encontró y silbó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y evacuar a los sobrevivientes de todos los niveles! – gritó tan alto como podía – ¡Restablezcan la comunicación con los pilotos! ¡Que se olviden del contraataque! ¡Todos los soldados deben buscar y proteger a los sobrevivientes de cada nivel y llevarlos a las cápsulas de escape! ¡Los pilotos deben escoltar las cápsulas hacia los portales teludav! –

La conmoción por las órdenes de la joven duró solo un momento, rápidamente los estrategas habían puesto en marcha el plan de la chica, y mientras unos daban instrucciones por las vías de comunicación que habían podido restablecer, otros entregaban mascarillas de oxígeno a los presentes. Solo tardaron unos minutos, pero aun así Pidge pensó que debían ser los últimos en movilizarse, pues no se habían separado de las máquinas hasta que por lo menos una persona en cada nivel había sido notificada. Les había dado suficiente tiempo para armarse y con precaución habían salido de la habitación de logística encabezados por los hermanos Holt.

– Nunca pensé que tendría que luchar a tu lado – rió Matt al ver a su hermana con su lanza de repuesto.

– Pues me alegra que sea de esta forma – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a avanzar velozmente por los pasillos y tarde o temprano se encontraron con soldados del imperio que rápidamente fueron neutralizados por alguno de los hermanos. Pidge se sorprendió de lo ágil que su hermano se había vuelto, pues nunca había sido una persona particularmente violenta y para sorpresa del chico, su pequeña hermana se movía con tanta naturalidad en batalla que parecía que lo había hecho desde que nació. Los hermanos no tuvieron oportunidad de decirlo, pero de haberles preguntado no habrían negado lo orgullosos que se sentían el uno por el otro.

Llegaron prácticamente ilesos a las cápsulas de escape para su alivio, pero las mismas parecían haber sido dañadas durante el ataque o quizá por los mismos soldados que con los que habían estado luchando, pero esta vez fue el padre de los chicos quien tomo la iniciativa.

– Katie, intenta restablecer el contacto con el castillo alteano desde una de las cápsulas – le ordenó a la chica – que ayuden a las capsulas a escapar, mientras Matthew, ayúdame a activar una a una las cápsulas –

Los chicos asintieron sin dudar, mientras los varones se dirigían a un extremo activando manualmente las cápsulas una a una, la chica se había dirigido al otro conectando cables aquí y allá hasta que logro encender la cápsula y conectar con el castillo viendo en la pantalla a una muy angustiada Allura.

– ¡Allura! – la llamó y para su sorpresa, los ojos de la princesa se inundaron en lágrimas al verla.

– ¡Pidge! – dijo tratando de mantener la compostura – ¡Me alegra tanto verte a salvo! –

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica con angustia, hasta ese momento se había obligado a si misma a no pensar en sus compañeros paladines, pero al ver el agobiado rostro de la princesa alteana no pudo evitarlo más – ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Están todos bien? –

El rostro de Allura se contrajo en una mueca de frustración mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

– Estamos siendo superados en número y en fuerza – admitió entre dientes – No hay nada que podamos hacer –

Pidge sintió que el corazón le fallaba por un segundo, pudo sentir su sangre helarse al punto de que le dolía, pero nuevamente se negó a pensar en ello.

– ¡Todo saldrá bien! – se mintió a sí misma, más que consolar a la princesa – Por el momento tienen que ayudar a las cápsulas de escape, tienen que ayudar a los sobrevivientes de la base. Por favor princesa, tienes que concentrarse –

Allura dudó por un momento, más finalmente accedió. Pidge salió a ver salir las capsulas y pudo observar el portal teludav abrirse frente a ellas, así en oleadas de unas cuantas, cientos de naves desaparecieron alejándose del lugar. Pidge sonrió con alivió al verlo más su hermano jaló de ella alejándola de la imagen.

– Ahora es nuestro turno – dijo Matt mientras jalaba a Pidge hacia la última nave de escape donde su padre esperaba – Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido –

Ambos chicos corrían hacia la cápsula, más una fuerte sacudida, probablemente proveniente de otro ataque que había alcanzado la base los llevo al suelo. Pidge levanto la mirada aturdida y para su sorpresa pudo ver el hombro del león rojo sobre su cabeza, el león se separó del lugar y se lanzó nuevamente hacia el firmamento, dejando una abertura desde donde Pidge pudo observar con angustia la batalla que se librara fuera.

No solo el león rojo, todos los leones se encontraban en pésimo estado, todos eran golpeados sin piedad por los ataques enemigos, mientras trataban de ayudarse mutuamente sin mucho éxito, cada león tenía dos cruceros de batalla alrededor de ellos y el león azul y amarillo estaban rodeados por un total de 4. Pidge sintió como su alma escapaba de su cuerpo ansiando reunirse con sus compañeros.

– ¡Katie! – la llamó nuevamente su hermano mientras se aferraba a su mano – Sé lo que piensas, pero no podemos hacer nada –

La chica sintió que el corazón se le detenía mientras veía a los leones ser golpeados incesantemente por los ataques de los enemigos, mientras su hermano sujetaba su mano con fuerza.

– Tenemos que huir, Katie – le suplicaba mientras jalaba de ella hacia la cápsula de escape.

Con un increíble esfuerzo la chica despegó la vista de los leones y giro a ver a su hermano y su padre con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas y su rostro contraído en sufrimiento.

– Matt. Papá. Todo este tiempo soñé con volver a verlos – sollozó la chica con voz ronca, mientras su pecho se inflaba y contraía violentamente – Solo quería volver a casa con ustedes. No quisiera tener que volver a separarme de ustedes –

– Katie, esta no es tu batalla – la interrumpió su hermano mayor, pero la joven alzó la voz para seguir hablando sin interrumpirse.

– Sé que están bien y eso me basta. Nos encontraremos de nuevo. Se los prometo. Nos encontraremos de nuevo y esta vez iremos a casa. –

Dicho esto la chica se soltó del agarre de su hermano y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, podía escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándola; pero ella no se detuvo, no volteó, ni disminuyó el paso. El nombre de Katie había dejado de tener significado para ella, en ese momento quería dejar de ser Katie y solo quería ser Pidge. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían hasta el boquete abierto por el ataque inicial de la flota y sin dudar ni un momento, saltó al vacío.

– ¡Yo también quiero pelear! – gritó a la nada – ¡Yo también soy un paladín de Voltron! –

La chica contuvo el aliento como si se hubiera lanzado a una piscina gigante y salido de la nada, el león verde rugió y atrapo a su piloto en su boca introduciéndola a su cabina.

– ¿Pidge? – escuchó la voz de Hunk y Lance llamarla con sorpresa a través de los transmisores.

– Lamento haberlos hecho esperar – se disculpó la piloto avergonzada.

– ¿Qué sucede con tu familia? – preguntó Keith, pero la chica ya tenía su respuesta.

– Otra parte de mi familia me necesita más en estos momentos –

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los paladines asimilaban las palabras de su compañera, así como la sorpresa de su llegada y finalmente Shiro fue el próximo en hablar.

– Bienvenida – dijo con un tono de voz que claramente dejaba ver que estaba sonriendo y agregó exclamando en un tono más serio – ¡Vamos a formar a Voltron! –

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que habían ensamblado al legendario defensor robótico, más parecía que no había pasado ni un día desde la última ocasión, algunos de los paladines incluso llegaron a preguntarse cómo era posible que no hubieran podido hacerlo antes con lo sencillo y natural que les resultaba.

Keith no perdió el tiempo, colocó su bayard en su cabina y se vieron armados con una gigantesca espada que con un solo tajo destruyó tres cruceros de batalla, más no podían ignorar su superioridad númerica.

– Allura – llamó la piloto del león verde al castillo – ¿Cómo van las cápsulas de escape? ¿Están todos a salvo? –

– Acaba de dar el salto la última nave, solo queda energía para un salto más – le contesto la princesa alteana – pero con los cruceros tan cerca será imposible –

– ¿Qué planeas Pidge? – preguntó Shiro con confianza.

– No hay forma que ganemos esta batalla, tenemos que huir, hay que inutilizar a los cruceros que rodean el castillo, usaremos sus restos para impulsarnos con los propulsores y empujaremos el castillo, atravesaremos el túnel de gusano más rápidamente –

– ¡Buena idea Pidge! – gritaron el resto de los paladines al unísono.

Si bien lo sucedido ocurrió en un instante, para los paladines pareció moverse en cámara lenta, primero alejando a los cruceros que lo rodeaban y apoyándose en el campo de fuerza de la nave, juntaron a los cruceros restantes en un punto y con la espada atravesaron a cada uno, muy pronto los enemigos parecieron darse cuenta de lo que intentaban pues los cruceros restantes empezaron a acercarse a ellos aumentando la velocidad, aunque para ello deberían de están forzando los motores. Voltron giró sobre sí mismo y se estiró con los pies en los cruceros semidestruidos y las manos sobre el campo de fuerza del castillo, como si fuera un enorme niño levantando una pelota sobre la cabeza; un portal se abrió frente a ellos y los paladines mandaron toda su energía a los propulsores traseros, los cruceros se acercaban peligrosamente, pero cuando estos estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, el castillo terminó de cruzar el portal y el mismo se cerró tras de ellos.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó un mareado Hunk mientras flotaban en el cosmos junto al castillo.

– Con suerte, lo suficientemente lejos – fue la respuesta de Allura.

Voltron se separó y los leones volvieron al hangar, los pilotos se sentían especialmente cansados después de la última batalla, Pidge se sentía especialmente culpable deseando haber llegado un poco antes al auxilio de sus compañeros y sin embargo a la vez, preguntándose donde se encontrarían su hermano y su padre en esos momentos. Había dado unos pasos lejos de su león cuando los brazos del paladín rojo la habían tomado por sorpresa levantándola del suelo, seguido de la embestida del paladín azul que se había unido al abrazo y finalmente el paladín amarillo que en su carrera había derribado a los demás.

– Chicos, me aplastan – se quejó la piloto con una sonrisa casi sin aliento, riendo tanto como su aplastamiento la dejaba.

– ¿Por qué volviste? – preguntó Keith, que tampoco podía moverse.

– Ustedes me necesitaban – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – No podía dejarlos solos –

Los paladines se levantaron entre risas, más una figura tras ellos robó la atención de la piloto quien se levantó y se acercó tímidamente.

– Lo siento – le dijo antes de que el orgullo se lo impidiera – Yo desobedecí tus ordenes, lamento que… –

Más la chica fue interrumpida por el abrazo del paladín negro, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar por lo que apoyo su rostro en el hombro de Shiro y correspondió el abrazo.

– Bienvenida – susurró el paladín negro en el oído de la chica, provocando una sonrisa en la misma.

Fue un abrazo corto para quienes lo recibían y largo para quienes lo observaban, pero finalmente los paladines se separaron cuando Allura, seguida por Corran y Slav entraron en los hangares.

– Shiro, ¿Cuál es el control de daños? – preguntó Allura al paladín.

– Los leones están bastante golpeados, pero ninguno parece estar inutilizado, por otro lado el que hayamos podido formar a Voltron es una victoria personal –

– Pero aun así perdimos – dijo Lance cabizbajo – fuimos obligados a retirarnos –

– Ese Lotor es un sujeto temible, atacarnos de esa forma – agregó Hunk con un escalofrió.

– El rayo que lanzó en un principio debe tardar mucho en recargar – observó Keith – De haberlo disparado contra nosotros, dudo mucho que hubiéramos podido detenerlo. Hubiéramos sido eliminados fácilmente –

– No es momento para desanimarnos – levantó la voz el paladín negro, sobresaltando a sus compañeros – Si bien esto parece un obstáculo grande, no debemos porque pensar que no tenemos esperanza. Esta derrota será una experiencia, un aprendizaje que usaremos a nuestro favor en nuestro próximo combate. Les pido su fuerza. Juntos detendremos a Lotos, igual que a Zarkon antes que él. –

Las palabras del paladín encendieron nuevamente la llama de lucha en sus compañeros que aunque derrotados unieron sus puños en señal de unidad.

– Nuestra fuerza nos hará más fuertes, mientras estemos unidos nada nos derrotará – continuó mirando directamente a la paladín verde – dicho esto, tendremos que dejar nuestras relaciones personales de un lado, al menos por el momento –

Pidge sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, pero no se inmutó; sabía que Shiro tenía razón no era momento de pensar en romances, nuevamente se encontraba separada de su hermano y su padre, pero al menos sabía que se encontraban bien. Era obvio que aún les quedaban muchas aventuras por recorrer, el breve periodo de paz que habían vivido había sido simplemente una prueba de lo que les esperaba una vez que el imperio estuviera completamente destruido.

En ese futuro distante, podrían ser chicos normales con derecho a vidas normales, donde podrían enamorarse y vivir dramas día con día, pero en ese momento, no podían ser más que paladines de Voltron.

 **Último capítulo. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a LuckNeko, por sus lindos mensajes.**


	25. Epílogo

Pidge estaba sentada sola de un lado de la mesa, sus compañeros estaban del otro lado mirándola estupefactos.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – tartamudeo Lance con sorpresa.

La chica asintió con el rostro completamente rojo, había postergado mucho en ese momento pero al final había reunido el valor y se los habría dicho.

– ¡Eso es grandioso! – agregó Keith con una sonrisa sobresaltando a la chica que no esperaba su reacción.

– Sí lo es – añadió Hunk que también empezaba a sonreír.

– Ya era hora – concluyó Lance con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Cómo sucedió? –

– Bueno solo sucedió… – tartamudeo nerviosa la chica con las manos temblando – Desde hace tiempo él y yo… habíamos… nos habíamos acercado así que… finalmente decidimos hacerlo oficial y yo… quería ser quien yo quién se los dijera –

– ¿A qué te refieres con acercarse? – preguntó un confundido Lance, que no comprendía del todo las palabras de su compañera debido a los nervios de la misma.

– ¿Qué no es obvio Lance? – respondió un divertido Hunk – Ellos ya pasaron la etapa de ser amigos y se hicieron más cercanos –

Lance se tomó un momento para asimilar las palabras de su compañero, mientras los paladines amarillo y rojo se divertían de lo lento que era el chico para comprender las relaciones de otros, finalmente el paladín azul soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y miró a la chica.

– Entonces ya sabes cómo ordeñar una vaca. – exclamó el paladín.

– ¡Lance! – gritaron Pidge y Keith al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de la chica se tornó totalmente rojo y para sorpresa de Hunk, que era el único que no entendía a qué se refería Lance, el rostro de Keith también había adquirido el mismo color.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin contener su curiosidad, pero Keith se concentró en reprender a Lance sin darle una explicación.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Pidge es muy joven para ello –

– Sí, pero Shiro no – se defendió el paladín azul.

– ¡Él no la obligaría! –

– ¡No la estaría obligando si ella accediera! ¡Tampoco es una niña, Keith! –

La discusión subió de tono al mismo tiempo que el color en el rostro de la piloto que parecía empezar a botar humo de las orejas, la conversación había salido totalmente de su curso y definitivamente no estaba saliendo de la forma que ella quería y para empeorar las cosas, Shiro entró en la habitación sin anunciarse, aunque no por ello Lance y Keith dejaron de discutir.

– Keith, Lance, saben que no deben discutir – les reprendió el paladín negro – Si tienen algún desacuerdo, deben intentar arreglarlo sin llegar a los gritos –

– ¡Shiro! Justo a quién queríamos ver – exclamó Lance para confusión de su líder.

– ¡Déjalo en paz! – le advirtió Keith con un tono amenazador – Son cosas personales que no te incumben –

– ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó el piloto del león negro que claramente no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Acaso tienes cond… – pero la pregunta de Lance fue interrumpida cuando el casco de la paladín verde rebotó en su cara.

– ¡Pidge! – exclamó Shiro, sorprendido del comportamiento de la chica, pero esta se limitó a tomarlo del brazo y jalar de él.

– Vámonos de aquí – suplicó la chica mirándolo con ojos implorantes – Prometiste que me ayudarías a mejorar mis disparos –

El joven paladín la miró con intenciones de negarse, pero finalmente fue convencido por los enormes ojos cafés que le robaban el aliento y salieron de la habitación, seguidos por Hunk quién tuvo la brillante idea de cocinar algo para celebrar la reciente relación de sus compañeros, dejando a Keith y a Lance solos.

– Solo la avergüenzas – dijo Keith en el momento en el que fueron dejados solos – En estos momentos debe estar arrepintiéndose de habernos dicho todo. –

– Solo trataba de aligerar el ambiente – le contestó Lance subiendo los pies a la mesa – Pensé que de esa forma evitaríamos un momento incomodo –

– Yo creo que la incomodaste bastante –

Los dos paladines se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras veían el techo, eran raros los momentos de tranquilidad que habían tenido desde el regreso de Voltron, así que habían aprendido a valorar cada segundo de reposo que tuvieran.

– ¿Cómo te sientes tú? – preguntó finalmente Lance, en realidad había querido preguntarle eso a su compañero desde que la chica había confesado su relación – ¿Todo bien? –

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – cuestionó por su parte Keith sin despegar la mirada del techo.

– Pues ya sabes, ustedes dos… – explicó el paladín tratando de escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras – entendería si no estuvieras tan feliz por su relación como los demás –

Lance miraba a Keith expectante por su respuesta, pero este se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras miraba el techo con una extraña fascinación como si estuviera hipnotizado por el mismo.

– Ella es feliz – respondió finalmente después de un par de minutos – Él nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño y ella lo hace feliz a él. Mientras ambos sean felices no tengo nada de que lamentarme –

Lance miró a Keith y al notar la sinceridad de sus palabras no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado por su amigo, esa actitud tan madura y esa cálida sonrisa que lo acompañaba era lo que más amaba de su compañero.

– Yo opinó – dijo con un leve sonrojo – que si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, Shiro no lo hubiera tenido tan fácil –

Keith miró a Lance con sorpresa pues le era difícil creer sus palabras, pero finalmente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que rara vez le dedicaba a alguien.

– Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa – pero mientras te tenga a mi lado no necesito a nadie más –

El sonrojo de Lance aumentó totalmente mientras sentía que se iba a desmayar, estaba seguro que debía estar soñando ya que Keith nunca le dedicaría tales palabras, así que dispuesto a despertar cerró su puño y golpeó con fuerza su propio rostro, dejando al paladín rojo sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Keith con asombro.

– Creí que estaba soñando – confesó Lance mientras acariciaba el golpe que comenzaba a hincharse.

Ambos paladines intercambiaron una vacilante mirada antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada que tardaron varios minutos en controlar, especialmente después de que la hinchazón en la mejilla de Lance lo hiciera parecer que una uva gigante estaba creciendo en su rostro y cuando al fin pudieron controlarse Keith ayudó al paladín azul a buscar algo para disminuir la hinchazón.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del castillo Shiro y Pidge practicaban el tiro al blanco con unas recientes armas confiscadas de un ejército de drones galra, después de unos minutos era obvio que la destreza del paladín negro era mayor habiendo derribado más blancos que la chica y dejando a un lado su arma se apoyó en la pequeña pared que fingía ser una barraca.

– ¿Qué te sucede hoy? – preguntó el paladín – Aun con la poca experiencia de tiro que tienes, estas fallando más de lo acostumbrado –

– Lo siento – respondió la chica bajando la mirada mientras ponía a un lado su arma.

– ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en el comedor? – le cuestionó Shiro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, odiaba verla bajar la mirada.

La chica negó con la cabeza, pero su mirada decía otra cosa, por alguna razón ella evitaba verlo.

– Pidge, dime que pasa – le pidió el paladín, pero la chica no respondía.

Finalmente el joven se acercó y levantó el rostro de la chica por el mentón y unió sus labios a los de ella, provocando que la chica se sonrojara y se separara de él bruscamente.

– Si te niegas a hablarme lo volveré a hacer – le advirtió el paladín, provocando que la chica se sonrojara más.

– De acuerdo – accedió finalmente la joven – Es solo que los chicos dijeron un montón de cosas que me dejaron pensando, pero solo son tonterías –

– Tú querías contarles – le recordó el piloto – ¿Acaso no lo tomaron bien? ¿Crees que fue una mala idea decirles? –

– No, no es eso – respondió la chica nuevamente desviando la mirada – Es sobre… ti –

– ¿Sobre mí? –

Shiro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al mismo que un millón de ideas recorrían su mente, de alas cuales de solo una estaba seguro: Si uno de los chicos había hecho dudar a la chica de su relación con él, sin importar quién hubiera sido, lo mataría.

– No es lo que piensas – añadió rápidamente la paladín verde como si hubiera leído la mente de su compañero – Es más sobre mí. Me preguntó… ¿Has tenido otras relaciones aparte de mí? Acaso… ¿No estarías mejor con alguien mayor? –

El paladín se tomó un largo momento en asimilar las palabras de la joven piloto, al principio pensó que debía ser una broma, era ridículo lo que estaba sugiriendo, pero la mirada temerosa de su compañera le confirmó que efectivamente hablaba en serio.

– Te mentiría si te dijera que eres la primera chica con la que he estado en una relación – confesó el joven – pero no por eso significa que este mejor con alguien mayor. Pidge… No. Katie. Eres una persona más madura que muchas personas incluso mayores que tú, eres inteligente y decidida. Tú edad no me importa, sino la persona que eres, por eso decidí que te quiero a mi lado, sin importar lo que otros piensen –

La chica sintió que el rostro se le calentaba al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían nuevamente un color carmesí, sin saber que responder a su compañero simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos, después de todo lo que habían pasado se sintió tonta por dudar de sus sentimientos, pero una cosa estaba segura, aún les faltaban muchas cosas por recorrer y fuera lo que fuera que el destino les preparara, lo enfrentarían juntos.


End file.
